Pleine Lune
by EtoileDeNeige
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione et Remus cohabitent square Grimmaurd, travaillant pour l’Ordre qui ne s’est pas encore dissous. Entre missions, pleine lune et discussions, ils vont apprendre à se connaître davantage et…
1. Pleine lune

_**« Pleine lune »**_

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me voici avec une toute nouvelle fiction avec mes deux perso préférés : Hermione et Remus !_

_Bon, pour le titre, j'avoue, pas terrible, j'avais pas vraiment d'idées… mais promis l'histoire sera bien ! (enfin j'espère ! hum… ;) )_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir, ça encourage toujours pour poster rapidement la suite !_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter ** bonne lecture **! ;) _

--

_**Résumé **__: L'histoire se base sur les 7 tomes d'Harry Potter, c'est la suite de « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort », sauf que Remus et Tonks se sont séparés bien avant d'avoir un enfant et que le lycanthrope n'est pas mort durant la bataille finale.__Après la guerre, l'Ordre ne se dissous pas directement car il reste des Mangemorts en fuite, des Détraqueurs à détruire, …  
Hermione et Remus se sont tous les deux installés square Grimmaurd pour aider les membres de l'Ordre, et bien sûr, ils vont apprendre à se connaître davantage… voir plus…_

_**Disclaimer**__: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Par contre, c'est moi qui ai prit- l'initiative de faire ressusciter Remus Lupin le temps de cette fiction…_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_** : « Pleine lune »**

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre profond, illuminé par de trop rares étoiles, petits points lumineux dans cet océan de ténèbres. La fenêtre donnait sur le jardin broussailleux, n'ayant sans doute pas été entretenu durant une bonne décennie, inutilisable à présent, côté sorcier et ne bénéficiant donc pas des réverbères moldus. Haut dans le ciel, derrière un mince nuage gris brumeux se tenait la lune, ronde et pleine. Brillante.

C'était une belle nuit, très calme, que beaucoup auraient qualifiée de « romantique » au vue de la lune d'une grandeur peu commune et de la douceur de la brise, mais la jeune fille accoudée à la fenêtre savait que pour certains, cet éclat que l'astre blanc renvoyait n'était pas synonyme de tranquillité, mais s'approchait bien davantage du cauchemar sans nom.

La tête appuyée contre le châssis de bois clair, elle respirait l'air doux de la nuit, les yeux dans le vague, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bruits que renvoyaient la nature paisible, insensible au charme que pouvait dégager cette nuit de pleine lune.

Quelques grillons chantaient dans le jardin aux herbes folles, et, plus loin, on devinait des hululements étouffés d'une chouette. Peut être même Hedwige, en train de chasser. Ou un autre hibou, après tout, presque chaque sorcier en possédait un, c'était donc chose courante que d'entendre un de ces volatiles. De temps à autres, des petits ombres noires filaient dans le ciel, se découpant sur la lune nacrée, pour disparaître à nouveau dans l'ombre ; des chauves-souris qui avaient élu domicile dans le toit de la demeure des Black.

Elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder à leur gré, suivant des yeux de temps à autres une des petites silhouettes agiles des chauves-souris, avant de la perdre dans l'obscurité, fatiguée ; le corps las mais l'esprit en ébullition, incapable de trouver le sommeil réparateur qui lui aurait fallut.

La guerre était finie.

Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, une fois encore et pour de bon cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait plus d'Horcruxes pour lui assurer un retour, même sous forme amoindrie. Il reposait bel et bien six pieds sous terre, sans grand regret de la population sorcière –mis à part quelques Mangemorts en cavale…

Elle avait presque du mal à y croire, après ces sept années où il parvenait à revenir troublée l'année scolaire du garçon qui aurait pourtant due être à peu près normale –autant qu'elle pouvait l'être, du moins, dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard.

Cette pensée amena un mince sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione Granger.

Mince, parce que si la guerre en tant que telle était belle et bien terminée –en tout cas, la Bataille Finale avait été gagnée par leur camp, et l'ombre avait du s'incliner face à la lumière- cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que les choses étaient parfaites dans le meilleur des mondes.

L'heure était à la fête, à la reconstruction après ces jours sombres, certes, mais aussi au deuil des êtres chers perdus si injustement, et la peur n'avait pas totalement disparut. Les temps les plus obscurs étaient assurément derrière eux, mais il faudrait du temps pour que la communauté magique se relève totalement, cesse d'être suspicieuse, de se réveiller en sursaut la nuit, de mettre du temps avant de s'endormir.

Il y avait des morts à pleurer ; amis, collègue et frères, il restait les souvenirs douloureux et les cauchemars à affronter. Il fallait apprendre à faire confiance à nouveau à l'autre, au voisin, à l'ami, sans songer que, peut être il était un potentiel ennemis. Il fallait affronter les coups durs que de découvrir qu'un proche faisait en fait partie de l'autre camp, faire face aux sortilèges d'Impérium qui vous avaient forcé à faire des choses ignobles.

Et on ne pouvait pas dire que le monde sorcier n'avait pas son propre lot de contrariétés. Il ne fallait pas croire naïvement qu'avant Voldemort, l'existence était toute rose.

Cependant, la vie reprenait son cours, et on s'organisait, petit à petit, autant que faire se pouvait.  
On reconstruisait les édifices détruits par les partisans du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, on envoyait les assassins en prison, on soignait les blessures de guerre.

Mais certains Mangemorts n'avaient pas été directement appréhendés sur le champ de bataille qu'avait été Poudlard, ayant fui dés la mort de leur leader, comprenant sans doute que sans Voldemort, ils ne pouvaient pas vaincre et préférant battre en retraite. Ils étaient encore recherchés par les Aurors, très actifs actuellement. Il restait des séquelles de la période noire.

Hermione frissonna dans sa chemise de nuit improvisée –un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle, en fait, emprunté à Harry ou Ron, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

On était mi août et il avait beau faire doux, voir chaud en journée, il était tout de même passé deux heures du matin, la brise se rafraîchissait progressivement et cela faisait un moment qu'elle était à la fenêtre, laissant les courants d'air envahir la chambre qui lui avait été octroyée Square Grimmaurd.

Harry avait repris possession de son héritage, la maison anciennement Black, ainsi que l'elfe Kréattur qui lui était aujourd'hui bien dévoué, mais il l'avait laissée à disposition de l'Ordre pour cette année, choisissant de retourner à Poudlard pour y faire sa septième année, estimant donc qu'il n'en aurait pas directement besoin, et qu'elle servirait davantage à l'Ordre du Phénix qu'à lui-même. Elle le soupçonnait de toute façon d'avoir du mal à se faire à l'idée que cette maison était vraiment à lui, malgré les jours qu'ils y avaient passés à trois, au début de l'année, préparant leur entrée au ministère. Elle rappelait de bons souvenirs, passés avec Sirius, mais ils étaient à la fois pénibles, car ils lui rappelaient sans cesse que son parrain n'était plus.

Une fois l'euphorie de la victoire retombée, une des premières choses pour lesquelles Hermione s'était inquiétée était celle de son avenir.

Cela paraissait à priori normal pour une jeune sorcière, mais avant cela même si elle s'était bien sur interrogée sur un métier, des études prochaines, elle n'avait jamais sérieusement songé à ce futur qui ne semblait aujourd'hui plus si lointain.  
Mais avant, nul besoin de se poser la question de ce qu'on ferait dans quelques années. Lorsqu'on était la meilleure amie du Survivant, on n'était pas certaine de pouvoir terminer l'année en cours pour passer ses Aspics sans finir pétrifiée par un Basilic ou être la cible d'un psychopathe persuadé que les enfants de moldus sont des moins que rien… alors envisager une profession !

Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Harry Potter avait vaincu, et si la vie pouvait toujours réserver des surprises, l'avenir était bien moins incertain.

Elle et ses deux amis n'avaient pas effectués leur dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie, étant pris dans la quête aux Horcruxes pour détruire Voldemort.

Mais elle savait que, héroïne de guerre décorée de _l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe_ ou non, il n'y avait pas de travail dans le monde sorcier pour une fille de moldus sans diplôme. Sans parler que, pour les moldus, officiellement, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'étude en dehors de ses primaires… (Quoi que comme c'était à priori interdit, elle se demandait si le Ministère ne s'arrangeait pas pour bidouiller ces informations afin qu'il apparaisse qu'elle ait fait ses humanités. Après tout, il était parfois arrivé qu'un sorcier entame des études supérieures, et elle doutait qu'on ai forcé un adulte à refaire des années auprès d'adolescents boutonneux… Elle s'était d'ailleurs promise de se renseigner sur la question, même si elle savait qu'elle était davantage intéressée par des études sorcières.)

Cela lui laissait peu de boulot envisageable, et encore moins un travail passionnant et à hauteur de ses capacités pourtant importantes, sans excès de suffisance. Ce n'était pas parce que Voldemort reposait six pieds sous terre que tous les préjugés des anciennes familles de sang purs allaient partir en fumée. Il faudrait bien plus de temps, pour cela, même si on était en meilleure voie que quelques mois auparavant.

Elle frissonna une seconde fois et se décida enfin à refermer la fenêtre, un petit sourire aux lèvres au souvenir du regard mi amusé mi sévère du professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses inquiétude concernant la fin de sa scolarité.

-Miss Granger, avait-elle dit d'un ton pincé que déniait ses yeux rieurs qui avaient remplacé son regard habituellement sévère derrière ses lunettes, vous et moi savons parfaitement que même sans avoir suivit les cours de cette année –et avec les Carrow vous n'avez d'ailleurs rien perdu, ajouta-t-elle avec un air dégoûté, au souvenirs de ces pseudo enseignants- vous avez bien deux ans d'avance sur le programme et vous seriez parfaitement à même de réussir la totalité de vos examens avec mentions ! finit-elle alors que sa meilleure élève rougissait jusqu'au racines de ses cheveux touffus sous le compliment.

Mais compliment qui était néanmoins valable, car la directrice de maison des rouge et or lui avait fait passer les examens début juillet à titre exceptionnel, qu'Hermione avait effectivement réussis avec brio –en particulier concernant les sorts et la défense contre les forces du mal, même si elle avait eut un tout petit peu de mal avec l'histoire de la magie (surtout selon elle) n'ayant pas bénéficié des cours soporifiques du professeur Binn's- lui accordant par là son diplôme, et lui laissant ouverte la possibilité d'études supérieures ou une carrière professionnelle.

Elle ne s'était cependant pas décidée, à la grande surprise de son entourage, hésitant entre diverses filières, intéressée par le droit, mais aussi la psychologie, bien que moins prometteuse car les psychomages étaient encore trop souvent associé à ce que les sorciers jugeaient une pseudo science moldue, et toujours aussi concernée par la cause des créatures magique comme les elfes de maison, même si consciente qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour faire accepter sa position au sein du monde sorcier.

En fin de compte, elle avait finalement décidé, à la surprise de tous, de prendre une année « sabbatique » durant laquelle elle aiderait l'Ordre, car il restait beaucoup de choses à faire.

-M'enfin, Hermione, tu es folle ! s'était exclamé le rouquin en la contemplant avec effarement. Tu as la possibilité de faire_ ce que tu veux_, d'avoir accès à l'université magique pour n'importe quelle option avec tes résultats, et tu ne vas _pas étudier_ ?

-Ron, avait-elle répliqué en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée, ce n'est pas parce que je ne poursuis pas immédiatement mes études que je ne vais pas en profiter pour enrichir mes connaissances. D'ailleurs, il y a plusieurs livres que j'aimerais bien lire cette année…, avait-elle ajouté en prenait un air rêveur que seule la perspective de lecture pouvait lui faire prendre, tandis que son meilleur ami faisait mine de s'évanouir, provoquant le rire d'Harry et Ginny.

Elle avait beaucoup aidé Mme Pomfresh ces deux derniers mois et avait d'ailleurs participé à quantité de premiers soins face au nombre de blessés qui n'avaient cessés d'affluer suite à la bataille finale. Elle s'était donc également retrouvée tentée par la médecine, même si elle n'était pas sûre de se voir guérisseuse à Sainte Mangouste. Elle préférait en fait préparer les décoctions et potions que s'occuper des maladies et blessures en tant que telles. En revanche, elle avait pour ambition de faire des recherches poussées concernant la lycanthropie, même si elle était conscience qu'il lui faudrait bien plus d'expérience et de nombreuses lectures avant d'en arriver à un point où elle pourrait seulement espérer aider les loup garous…

Au final, désireuse d'en apprendre le plus possible malgré tout, elle s'était inscrite à divers cours par correspondance et semblait d'être promise de lire la moitié des livres de l'imposante bibliothèque du square Grimmaurd, au grand dam d'Harry et Ron, qui estimaient qu'elle avait lu assez de bouquin pour le restant de ses jours, et des leurs par la même occasion.

Ces « cours » ne lui permettaient pas d'obtenir un diplôme reconnu, mais si elle réussissait les examens prévus à la fin d'année, il lui feraient office de formation complémentaire, et lui permettraient sans doute de ne pas devoir suivre certaines options qu'elle maîtriserait déjà… et donc en choisir d'autres…

Harry, quant à lui, avait refusé tout passe-droit, qui lui aurait pourtant assuré une entrée facile à la division des aurors, conscient de ses lacunes en potions et quelques autres cours, même s'il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait un niveau largement supérieur aux autres aspirant concernant la DCFM. En fait, le jeune homme était presque certain d'être engagé dans n'importe quel boulot en raison de sa notoriété, mais même s'il savait que cela restait purement utopique, il aspirait à être un simple étudiant normal. Et il voulait être pris pour ses capacités réelles, pas pour sa simple réputation qui ne le laissait pas à l'abris des ignorances.

Il s'était décidé à finir ses études, songeant également à une éventuelle carrière dans le Quidditch. Avec ça, bien sûr, il ne risquait pas de passer un jour inaperçu, mais, au fond, il avait déjà suffisamment eut affaire à la magie noire… Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui restait désormais un an pour se décider. Il aurait même put se permettre de ne rien faire grâce à l'or accumulé dans ses coffres, mais Hermione le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne dépenserait pas si stupidement son argent. Harry était par ailleurs quelqu'un qui avait besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose. Le laisser seul à ne rien faire toute la journée était le meilleur moyen de la confronter à ses démons, et c'était loin de ce qu'il avait besoin.

Ron, lui, avait plutôt décidé d'épauler son frère George dans la perte de son jumeau. Il l'aiderait dans la boutique de farce et attrapes, renonçant à poursuivre ses études, malgré l'insistance constante de sa mère. Cependant, au moins elle ne souhaitait plus vraiment avec autant d'ardeur que ses fils entrent au ministère après l'année qui s'était écoulée. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être ravie de la promotion de son mari.

Ron avait donc choisi de renoncer à son rêve de devenir auror, mais sa meilleure amie le soupçonnait aussi de voir son enthousiasme refroidi. Tous, ils avaient déjà assisté a suffisamment d'horreurs pour en faire un travail permanent.

Hermione soupira en se dirigeant vers son lit, après avoir soigneusement refermé les rideau, histoire de ne pas se voir éveillée aux aurores par les rayons de soleil, imperturbable alors qu'un bruit sourd venait de faire vibrer le mur d'en face.

Elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, sachant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Remus, et qu'il avait pris sa potion Tue-Loup. Il était donc inoffensif, si ce n'est pour lui-même, mais elle savait que la potion lui permettait de garder une conscience de soi suffisante pour ne pas tenter de se faire du mal, même si le loup n'aimait pas se voir enfermé.

Elle le savait parfaitement, c'était elle qui avait préparé le breuvage au goût si désagréable.

En effet, depuis la mort de Rogue, l'Ordre était en cruel manque de potions diverses. Les acquérir sur le marché noir était risqué, mais aussi extrêmement coûteux, et les maîtres de potions étaient débordés par les demandes de Sainte Mangoustes. Alors, elle s'était proposée. Mme Pomfresh était qualifiée pour faire les potions basiques, mais elle était bien plus douée concernant leur administration en tant que telle plutôt que leur préparation.

Potion n'avait jamais été la matière préférée d'Hermione –surtout en raison du professeur qui les enseignait- mais la matière en elle-même l'intéressait beaucoup, et elle se savait d'un bon niveau ; même Rogue n'avait jamais rien trouvé à redire à ses productions, et pourtant Merlin savait s'il avait du traquer le moindre petit défaut ! Et si elle ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ?

Les potions de bases s'étaient révélées très simples, la plupart ayant d'ailleurs déjà été abordées lors des cours.

La potion Tue-Loup, en revanche, avait été une autre histoire. Elle l'avait ratée trois fois malgré le suivit minutieux de la marche à suivre avant d'arriver à un résultat qu'elle jugeait acceptable –et malgré que Remus Lupin lui ai assuré qu'elle était parfaite, voir même avec un goût moins horrible que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. La brune soupçonnait d'ailleurs le maître des potions décédé de ne jamais avoir fait d'effort concernant le goût en raison de sa grande antipathie pour le lycanthrope, mais il s'agissait la d'un autre débat…

* * *

_Voila pour le premier chapitre !_

_Bon, je plante essentiellement le décors, bien sûr, mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder à venir !_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)  
_

* * *


	2. Après guerre

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Avant tout, je voulais déjà remercier mille fois mes tout premier reviewers (et vous encourager à continuer, bien sûr ! ;))_

_Mais trêve de démagogie, passons à la fiction ! Je poste la suite parce que le chapitre est déjà écrit et c'est trop duuuur d'attendre pour le poster ! Ce deuxième chapitre reste dans la veine du premier ; c'est encore surtout du « plantage de décors » MAIS notre Remus préféré apparaît pour de bon dans le chapitre 3 ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chap 2**_** : « Après-guerre »**

Il y eut un deuxième bruit ; une sorte de craquement sourd qui fit légèrement trembler le mur adjacent à la chambre du lycanthrope, puis le silence revint, et elle eut une pensée pour le loup-garou enfermé dans sa propre chambre, à côté de la sienne. Même s'il avait plus ou moins le contrôle de son corps, c'était le loup qui était présent ce soir. Et un loup n'avait pas sa place dans une petite chambre d'une habitation sorcière.

Elle ne s'était jamais plainte de ces petits désagréments mensuels, ni n'avait envisagé de changer de pièce, malgré le nombre important de salles non occupées.

D'une part, elle savait que ça gênerait terriblement le lycanthrope qui était d'un naturel discret et pudique -sans parler du fait que sa condition de loup-garou, sans être un tabou chez les membres de l'Ordre, n'était pas du genre à en parler beaucoup- bien que ça ne soit pas de sa faute. Et puis, dans le fond, ça ne la gênait pas vraiment. Quelques coups sourds de temps en temps, tout au plus. Elle l'avait entendu hurler une fois, la pleine lune passée, mais les désagrément d'arrêtaient là. Elle devinait parfaitement l'homme user de toutes ses forces pour maîtriser le loup, malgré son état certain de faiblesse.

De plus, elle avait passé près d'un an en vivant avec une petite tente miteuse pour seul toit, sans certitude de nourriture, ni savoir où ils passeraient les jours suivants, alors un lit avec des draps secs et 3 repas copieux par jours lui semblait être un luxe dont elle ne se plaindrait pas. Et comme elle bénéficiait gratuitement de bien plus que le strict minimum dans cette maison, elle était bien résolue à ne pas se plaindre.

La brune se blottit sous les couvertures fraîches, enfouissant son visage tiré dans les oreillers mœlleux, songeant avec une pointe de mélancolie au temps où réussir ses devoirs de métamorphose et faire se rendre compte à cet empoté de Ron qu'elle _était une fille_ était ses principaux soucis…

Ce temps semblait si loin… Elle en arrivait encore à se demander si elle avait put un jour être aussi insouciante, si loin des horreurs de la guerre. Sans parler des premières années passées chez ses parents moldus, où elle ignorait jusqu'à son existence de sorcière.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs plus avec Ron. Si ce n'était pas désespérant d'avoir passé tant de temps à prier pour qu'il s'intéresse avec, allant jusqu'à essayer de le rendre jaloux avec cet idiot de Cormac McLeaggen ! Pour Krum, ça avait été différent. Elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse, mais elle appréciait réellement le bulgare, et puis il était une des rares personnes à ne pas la voir comme un rat de bibliothèque je-sais-tout, et le premier à s'intéresser à elle, en tant que fille. Elle avait été flattée, et avait passé d'agréables moments avec lui. Rendre Ron jaloux n'était qu'un petit plus non-négligeable.

Mais leur couple n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps avec le rouquin. Mais ils n'étaient pas restés suffisamment longtemps ensemble pour se quitter en mauvais termes. Ça avait plutôt été une décision commune, et avaient su conserver leur amitié intacte –et les disputes qui allaient avec aussi d'ailleurs, même si elles étaient moins fréquentes et moins virulentes.

En fait, le plus jeune fils de la famille Weasley s'était senti coupable de vivre le bonheur avec Hermione alors que sa famille était plongée dans le deuil de Fred, et il avait argué son mal-être pour ne pas poursuivre cette relation qui ne saurait être sereine. Il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour que son couple n'en subisse pas les conséquences, et avait préférer y mettre fin avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Hermione, de son côté, avait compris que si Ron aurait a jamais sa place dans son cœur, c'était en tant qu'ami, voir de presque frère comme Harry, mais pas amoureux. Elle se sentait stupide de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Elle s'était sentie idiote en vue du temps gâché, même si elle doutait d'avoir pu tomber amoureuse d'un autre garçon à Poudlard.

Elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise dans les bras de Ron. C'était chaud, doux, réconfortant, mais c'était une étreinte d'amis qu'elle avait besoin. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place quand ils s'embrassaient, même si ce n'était pas désagréable. Tiraillée entre son malaise et la peur de lui briser le cœur, elle avait peut de lui avouer que ses sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment réciproque, et ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait grandement soulagée. Elle avait alors eut le courage de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, et même si le roux en avait été peiné, cela n'avait heureusement pas effacé l'amitié qu'il éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Harry, lui, allait mal bien sûr, mais il se remettait. Lentement, mais sûrement. Les horreurs qu'il avait vécues ne s'effaceraient pas en quelques jours, et beaucoup seraient devenus fous s'ils avaient eut à endurer la moitié de ce qu'il avait vécu. On pouvait donc considérer qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, en fait.

Le soutien de Ginny, malgré la perte de son frère, n'y était pas étranger. Elle s'était montrée présente et avait su lui apporter la tendresse et l'amour qui lui faisait défaut. Bien sûr, elle, Ron et Remus étaient aussi la pour lui, mais c'étaient des amis et ils ne pouvaient pas remplacer à eux seuls la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ginny.

Ils seraient d'ailleurs ensemble à Poudlard cette dernière année, ce qui assurait au Survivant de ne pas se retrouver seul. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul élève de la promotion du trio à revenir, l'année dernière ayant été pour le moins perturbée.

Neville, lui, avait trouvé un emploi à temps partiel dans une boutique de plantes médicinales, complété par une formation complémentaire en botanique. Il commençait d'ailleurs la semaine suivante et était un peu anxieux, mais Hermione avait confiance en ses capacités. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs assuré qu'elle viendrait passer commande chez lui pour ses potions si le besoin se faisait de renouveler son stock.

Mais Luna, Dean et Seamus seraient aussi là, ce qui rassurait un peu Harry : après tout, il n'avait jamais fait ses études sans ses deux meilleurs amis et ce serait assurément différent. Mais il était déterminé à prouver ses capacités, même s'il n'excluait pas de prévoir quelques mauvais coups contre la maison des Serpentards. Après tout, il n'était plus en danger constante de mort, et il se devait bien d'honorer la mémoire de son père et son parrain, non ?

Hermione ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver une position confortable.

Avec Harry pour ami, elle avait eut pour habitude de se retrouver dans des situations extrêmes, dangereuses voir effrayantes.

Mais cette bataille finale avait été de loin la pire expérience de sa vie. Avec la torture de Bellatrix.

Elle avait du se battre et être sans pitié, car elle savait que le camp adverse ne ferait pas de cadeaux, fut-ce t'elle une simple adolescente, il n'en avait que faire, encore moins sachant ses origines de moldues, et son amitié pour le Survivant.

En fait, l'année entière avait été éprouvante, encore pire que les années précédentes, déjà riches en émotions et pas des plus agréables. La quête, la faim, les tensions, Grigott's… Elle s'était fait torturée par cette cinglée sadique de Bellatrix, comme en témoignait la mince cicatrice blanche visible sur sa poitrine.

Mais dans le feu de l'action, la course, la peur, le stress, il n'y avait pas la place pour la réflexion. Pas le temps de se poser des questions, s'interroger. L'adrénaline permettait de tenir, d'une certaine façon. La nécessité et l'instinct de survie étaient plus forts que la fatigue et les atrocités à vivre. Peur, angoisse, étaient le lot quotidien, mais il y a avait des urgences qui ne permettaient pas de s'y appesantir.

Mais une fois la guerre finie, la pression retombait, comme une chape de plomb jusque là ignorée.

C'était tellement différent de jeter des sorts pour sauver sa peau. Tellement loin des cours et manuels théoriques, tellement si peu proche des petits duels pratiqués à l'école.

Non. Il fallait se battre, ne jamais faiblir, faire attention à tout, à chaque instant, sans jamais s'arrêter, même quand vos jambes ne vous portaient plus, quand chaque muscle vous faisait souffrir et que votre tête se vidaient sous le manque de sommeil.

_Tuer ou être tué_. Voila la seule règle qui était de vigueur dans ces combats mortels.

Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir de mort sous la conscience. Elle n'était pas une assassine. Elle n'était pas comme eux, les mangemorts, qui tuaient sans scrupules ni remords. Elle n'était qu'une gamine perdue dans cette guerre qui n'était pas la sienne mais dans laquelle elle était impliquée plus que la moyenne des gens.  
Se défendre, attaquer, parer, blesser, mais sans tuer, sans impardonnables, tout en sachant que l'autre n'hésitait pas un instant.

On avait vanté son courage. Son talent.

_Conneries_ !

Elle avait reçu une belle médaille, et son visage était maintenant presque aussi connu que celui d'Harry Potter lui-même. Il fallait dire qu'il avait insisté pour qu'on reconnaisse à ses amis autant de mérites qu'à lui-même, ce qui avait été accordé sans protestations. C'était une demande de l'Elu, et après tout il était vrai qu'elle et Ron avaient apporté une contribution importante à la victoire. Harry avait aussi fait réhabiliter le nom de Sirius, ce qui avait été difficile à encaisser pour la population sorcière. Le Survivant était déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à lui faire accorder un Ordre de Merlin. Il avait aussi rendu un hommage à Severus, mais rien de pompeux. Après tout, l'ex mangemort ne l'aurait de toute façon pas apprécié.

« _Mais en réalité_, songea-t-elle et pas pour la première fois_, ce qui étonne vraiment les gens, ce n'est pas que je sois si jeune, mais que je puisse être fille de moldus. Je serais d'une famille aristocrate, on vanterait la noblesse de mon sang, mais là… » _

Le monde sorcier était malheureusement encore plongé dans de nombreux stéréotypes d'ordre racistes. Et, quelque part, elle était contente de les déranger un peu.

Elle ne se sentait pas une héroïne.

Dobby avait agit en héro, et pourtant personne ne parlait de ce courageux elfe de maison qui avait donné sa vie. Personne n'acclamait Lupin, alors qu'on l'avait relégué au rang de monstre, qu'on l'avait sans scrupule associé à Voldemort, quand depuis le début il se battait contre les forces du mal. Personne ne songeait à décorer Hagrid le garde chasse, parce qu'il avait du sang de géants dans les veine.

Ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait, voila tout, sans fausse modestie aucune.

Elle savait, bien sûr, que d'autres ne seraient pas restés auraient fui ou seraient morts. Mais elle se devait de le faire. Par amitié, par orgueil peut être aussi, car elle avait cette envie qui lui collait aux tripes depuis toujours de prouver sa valeur au delà de ses origines, ce sentiments qui l'accompagnait partout et dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, parce qu'elle était différente.

_Différente_.

Ce petit mot recouvrait bien à lui seul s'étendue de son écartèlement entre deux monde, sa sensation de perpétuelle solitude.

Trop bizarre pour le monde moldus –encore que maintenant, elle savait mettre des mots sur ces drôles de phénomènes qui se manifestaient lors d'émotions fortes, et elle était de surcroît capable de se contrôler- mais le monde sorcier lui reprochait ses origines.

Écartelée entre deux mondes, sans vraiment faire partie d'un seul à par entière, sans avoir une place vraiment pleine dans aucun des deux, même si elle devait reconnaître que sa position au sein de la guerre l'avait relevée à un rang supérieur. Privilège que ne partageaient pas les autres « sangs de bourbe ». Elle se savait peut être un peu plus amère qu'auparavant après ses guerre, mais bizarrement, elle commençait aussi à plaisanter davantage, comme si rire avec les autres pouvaient lui retirer ces zones sombres qu'elle ressentait en elle. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas la prétention de reprendre le flambeau des jumeaux Weasley –de toute façon, les blagues n'étaient pas vraiment son truc- mais elle avait acquis un nouveau sens de la répartie. Elle aimait se laisser à faire de l'humour, avec Harry et Ron. Peut être sentait-elle inconsciemment leur besoin de parler de sujets légers, de temps à autres ?

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère à l'égard des sorciers qui même après la défaite de Voldmort continuaient à jeter à la tête des gens leurs idées désuètes sur la prétendu pureté du sang. Comment pouvaient-il croire à cette supposée supériorité des _vrais_ sorciers que prônait Voldemort, alors qu'il était lui-même de sang mêlé ?

Malgré tout, elle savait elle savait que son cœur penchait pour la communauté sorcière, quelques soient les gens et leurs réactions face à ses origines.

Parce que la magie faisait partie d'elle-même et qu'elle ne saurait le nier. Parce qu'il était aussi inconcevable qu'impossible qu'elle vive sans, malgré sa profonde affection pour ses parents.

Penser à cela lui fit sans surprise vite penser à ses parents justement, le petit bout de famille qui était encore proche d'elle.

Elle était fille unique, n'avait donc si frère ni sœur et ses parents avaient des contacts limités avec les autres membres de leur famille. Elle n'avait que pour unique grand-mère une vieille femme aigrie qui reniait son fils pour avoir épousé une « traînée » selon ses charmants dires. Inutile de préciser que les ponts avaient eut du mal à rester reliés…  
Quant à ceux qui restaient, ils avaient sans doute été un peu effrayés par les bizarreries de cette petite fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux incessantes questions.  
Ses parents qui d'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle n'étaient même pas conscient d'avoir une fille, exilés sans le savoir en Australie. Sa gorge de serra un peu.

Elle n'avait jamais eut beaucoup d'amies, et c'était plutôt un euphémisme. Actuellement, les attaches au monde moldu semblaient bien fines…

Sa gorge se serra encore davantage.

Elle ne regrettait rien de son enfance, qui, si elle avait été plutôt teintée de solitude n'avait pas été malheureuse pour autant, ses parents étant aussi aimants qu'on pouvait l'espérer, même si parfois fort pris par leurs obligations professionnelles et ayant appris très vite à s'occuper seule, en particulier en se plongeant dans les lectures, qu'elle adorait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'elle aille les chercher, et leur rendre la mémoire…

Bientôt, se promis-t-elle.

Elle appréhendait leurs réactions.

Son père et sa mère n'étaient pas hostiles à la magie, juste… dépassés. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour essayer de comprendre leur fille et ses bizarreries, mais la vérité était qu'ils ne saisissaient pas les enjeux de l'univers de leur fille. Ils n'avaient pas compris que son monde entrait en guerre, qu'elle était impliquée, quoi qu'ils en disent, quelque soit son âge.

Bien sûr que c'était insensé.

Mais la guerre ne cherchait pas à faire des choses cohérentes et justes.

Harry n'avait pas demandé à être désigné par une prophétie l'engageant à devenir assassin, à être orphelin et porter un si lourd poids sur ses épaules de jeune homme de 17 ans.  
Il n'était pas juste que la famille Waeslay et ses 7 enfants soient dans le besoin lorsque l'enfant unique qu'était Malefoy était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il était profondément immérité que Remus se soit fait mordre par Greyback tout juste enfant, tout comme le fait que Thonks, Maugrey, Dumbledore… soient morts.

Mais la vie était injuste et l'on y pouvait rien.

Ils savaient, bien sûr, que le monde magique était plongé dans un début de chaos au cours de la scolarité d'Hermione, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à le réaliser. Et puis il fallait dire qu'elle ne leur avait pas tout raconté non plus –comment auraient-ils pu saisir ce que recouvrait le simple terme de Voldemort de toute façon ?

Ils étaient dépassés, voyant petit à petit leur fille unique s'éloigner d'eux jusqu'à en devenir une semi étrangère qu'il fallait réapprendre à connaître durant deux courts mois de grandes vacances. Oh, ils étaient agréables ces moments en famille, elle ne pouvait le nier. Il fallait dire que l'ambiance des vacances et les voyages associés faisaient partie de ce petit cocktail réussi, mais ces quelques semaines semblaient bien peu comparé à tout le temps passé à Poudlard en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, ses frères de cœur.

Sans parler du fait que ça faisait une petite éternité qu'elle ne rentrait plus chez elle ni à Noël ni à Pâques. Elle écrivait régulièrement, certes, et ses parents répondaient toujours des lettres riches en anecdotes et questions soucieuse de son bien être, mais des simples mots tracés à l'encre sur du papier ne pouvaient remplacer une vraie conversation, des moments ensemble.

Elle avait voulut les protéger avant tout, en les rendant amnésiques pour un temps. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient une cible potentielle pour Voldmort, mais aussi car elle ne voulait surtout pas entrer dans un conflit les opposant sur sa volonté d'aider Harry. C'étaient ses parents mais jamais elle n'aurait pu rester à ne rien faire et ne pas apporter à son meilleur ami tout le soutien dont elle était capable. Certain auraient pu dire qu'elle était lâche, et dans le fond, il y a avait un peu de vrai dans ces accusations. Elle leur avait expliqué la situation, bien sûr, mais quoi qu'il n'arrive sa décision était irrévocable.

Elle avait voulut les protéger avant tout. Parce qu'elle les aimait, même si petit à petit, la famille Weasley avait prit l'image d'une seconde famille dans son cœur...

_Voilaaa, c'est déjà tout pour aujourd'hui !_

_C'est assez introspectif, mais comme ça vous connaissez un peu l'état d'esprit d'Hermione ! ;)_

_ça vous a plut ? _


	3. Funérailles

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici le 3__e__ chapitre tant attendu ! (lol, disons plutôt que j'espère que vous l'avez attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience…)_

_Bonne nouvelle : on voit apparaître notre Mumus préféré ! Alors, elle est pas belle la vie ?  
Bon, je précise tout de même, je ne compte pas les mettre en couple dés le tout début, hein, faut que ça se fasse petit à petit. Mais… vous verrez bien ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chap 3**_** : « funérailles »**

**--- **

Un craquement sec venait de se faire entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison qui séparait sa chambre de celle du loup-garou en pleine métamorphose, et elle se retourna en se remémorant la bataille…

Il avait faillit y rester. Remus.

Il avait été très sévèrement blessé par l'un des mangemorts, qui lui avait lancé par ailleurs plusieurs doloris dans un acte de cruauté innommable. Inconscient, couvert de sang –le sien et celui d'autres, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus cadavérique- il avait été laissé pour mort parmi d'autres cadavres qui jonchaient le sol du parc de Poudlard.

Elle se souvenait encore du puissant choc ressenti lorsque, aidant Mme Pomfresh à soigner les blessures mineures et administrer des potions destinées à rendre un peu de forces et d'énergie, elle l'avait vu parmi d'autres corps, recouverts du morbide drap blanc ou noir –plutôt gris, en fait, à cause de la poussière qu'avaient engendrés les décombres- allongé, les traits exsangues, le corps tordu dans une position qui laissait sans problème deviner les supplices endurés. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang qui était devenu noir, couvert de ce qui semblait être de la cendre, ne lui donnant qu'un aspect plus miteux encore.

Elle avait ressenti cela comme un électrochoc, plus heurtée encore que lorsqu'elle avait vu Thonks ou Fred, malgré l'horreur de leur mort. Peut être parce que Fred avait les traits plus serein, alors que ceux du lycanthrope restaient figés dans un expression de douleur malgré son inconscience, peut être aussi parce qu'il était un ancien professeur, une personne estimée, et qu'elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il se dégageait de lui une impression de force tranquille. Il était grand et mince, mais sa silhouette lui avait toujours procuré une sensation de réconfort. Elle trouvait son calme, avec une grande maîtrise de lui, sans tomber dans un personnage au masque de glace comme Malefoy, mais restant bienveillant, rassurant plus que tout.  
En fait, elle retrouvant dans ses yeux dorés brillant de sympathie une sorte d'aura similaire à celle de Dumbledore. Et puis, malgré sa grande bonté, peu de personnes le pleureraient à cause de sa maladie qui l'obligeait à vivre au ban de la société. Thonks et Fred avaient de nombreuses connaissances à se soucier de leur triste état, quand lui avait perdu les rares personnes à lui accorder leur confiance indépendamment de sa condition de loup garou.

C'était quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. En tant que professeur, car il était aussi intéressant qu'exigeant, mais aussi comme membre de l'Ordre qu'elle avait eut l'occasion de côtoyer ces trois dernières année, même si pas de façon régulière.

Ami aurait été un grand mot, d'autant plus qu'ils ne pouvaient peut être pas au premier abord partager une complicité de la même nature qu'avec les autres adultes, de par leur grande différence d'âge.

En fait, actuellement ils étaient bien plus complices, se côtoyant beaucoup au square Grimmaurd depuis ces deux derniers mois où ils avaient tous deux établi domicile provisoirement, et il s'était développé une relation qui ne se limitait plus à l'entente cordiale entre un enseignant soucieux de ses étudiants et une élève brillante et passionnée.

Il avait survécu, malgré tout, avec l'aide des soins rapides et efficaces de Mme Pomfresh, et après une courte convalescence, il était à nouveau sur pied et en aussi bonne forme qu'un loup garou trentenaire pouvait l'être. C'est-à-dire pas si mal que ça, d'autant plus qu'il détestait se montrer faible suite à une nuit de pleine lune. Ce n'était pas par orgueil, mais davantage par pudeur, et pourtant peu ignoraient les dures séquelles que laissait la lycanthropie.

Mais d'autres, comme Thonks, n'avaient pas eut sa chance.

Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis un moment –ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas resté mariés longtemps- il avait tout de même été fortement affecté par la mort de la métamorphomage.

Comme les aurors et membres de l'Ordre, mais de façon plus profonde encore sans doute. Après tout, il avait, un très court temps certes, mais un moment tout de même, partagé la vie de la jeune femme comme étant son mari. Cela laissait des traces, même si l'amour n'était plus au rendez-vous. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient su garder des liens cordiaux, sans haine ni reproches.

_Flash back__ :_

Il faisait gris ; le ciel était d'une couleur terne, assombris par de lourds nuages bas, et une fine bruine conférait à la journée un aspect morne et triste, semblable, au fond, à l'humeur des gens.

L'enterrement de Nymphadora Thonks s'était fait en stricte intimité, dans un petit cimetière qui se trouvait tout près de la maison de sa mère, Adromena. Le lieu était calme et désert, envahi par des filets de brumes humides. La grande grille métallique de style gotique semblait à première vue abîmée, et grinçait un peu, mais la petite plaque qui indiquait le lieu semblait neuve. Les allées de terre battue et de gravillons étaient bien dessinées, contrastant avec l'herbe verte régulièrement tondue. Les tombes étaient bien entretenues, simples et peu imposantes pour la plus part, mais le lieu propret était visiblement peu fréquenté, au vu d'une majorité de fleurs fanées par rapport à celles encore pimpantes.

Le lieu était donc aussi agréable que possible, pour un cimetière.

Andromena, dans une robe noire qui pouvait passer tant pour un costume de sorcière tant pour des vêtements sobres moldus, n'avait convié que peu de monde, et malgré sa participation à la bataille finale, peu de monde était au courant de la date de l'enterrement, au vu de l'insistance pressante de ne pas le relater dans la presse. On voulait quelque chose de simple, parce que c'est ce qu'aurait préféré la jeune femme aux goût un peu excentriques. Elle avait toujours détesté les grandes cérémonies, les réceptions trop mondaines et tout ce qui s'en approchait de près ou de loin. Elle n'était pas particulièrement attachées aux conventions, et n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention car elle savait qu'à un moment où à un autre, elle finirait par trébucher ou casser quelque chose.

Ils étaient donc un petit groupe hétéroclites de moldus et sorciers ; le peu de famille qu'elle avait qui ne l'ai pas reniée –côté moldu donc- quelques membres de l'Ordre, des collègue aurors proches. Pas vraiment d'amis, en fait, en dehors de sa profession qui exigeait d'elle un investissement sans borne. Et Remus, bien sûr.

Il se tenait en retrait, les épaules voûtées par le poids du chagrin sans doute, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son long pardessus d'une couleur entre le beige et le brun, un rien miteux même si encore en relativement bon état. Ses cheveux châtain clair parsemés de mèches blanches apparues trop tôt étaient humides à cause du crachin, ce qui leur donnait l'air d'être plus foncés, et durcissaient un peu les traits tirés de son visage, ses yeux habituellement dorés voilés.

Il n'esquissait pas un geste, immobile, les yeux dans le vague, dirigés vers la terre qui recouvrait désormais le corps de la jeune matamorphomage arrachée trop tôt à la vie.

Lui habituellement si bien maître de ses émotions avait le visage qui reflétait un profond abattement, ses pensées volants loin de ce triste cimetière.

Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue, se fondant doucement au milieu des fines gouttes de pluie, alors qu'il restait perdu dans de douloureuses pensées.

Et puis, soudain, un peu de chaleur.

Une sensation réconfortante et tiède. Douce.

Hermione avait posé sa main sur son bras, sa chaleur se transmettait à travers le tissu pourtant épais de l'imperméable de l'homme, comme une caresse apaisante, une petite présence au milieu de l'obscure solitude de ses pensées sombres.

Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient encore plus indomptables qu'à l'accoutumée à cause de l'humidité, et elle s'était donc contentée d'en ramener un maximum vers l'arrière afin de dégager soin visage fatigué à l'aide d'une grande pince brune se fondant dans ses mèches châtain, elle avait le visage pâle, mais fendu d'un sourire triste mais sincère.

Son jean était sale et usé, un peu déchiré au niveau du genou gauche, ses basquettes brunes avachies et sales malgré le coup de chiffon qu'elle avait passé dessus avant de se rendre à l'enterrement avaient manifestement beaucoup servis, mais sa veste noire et sobre était propre, presque neuve, et convenait parfaitement bien pour l'occasion, tout en étant adaptable à d'autres activités.

De toute façon, Thonks préférait de loin les vêtements bariolés et les couleurs criardes aux tons « trop sérieux ». Elle n'aurait nullement été offusquée. Au contraire, elle aurait sans doute préféré revendiquer que les gens viennent avec les cheveux roses en son hommage plutôt que de porter de tristes robes noires…

Lupin lui rendit son sourire, un peu ailleurs, ses yeux ambrés reflétant une certaine reconnaissance derrière la tristesse.

-Tu n'es pas avec Harry et Ron ?

La question sous-entendait un « _qu'est-ce que tu viens faire avec moi ?_ », mais pas hostile. Juste un étonnement, pas un rejet.

La jeune fille esquissa un regard derrière elle, que le loup-garou suivit machinalement. Plus loin se trouvaient plusieurs têtes rousses facilement identifiables. La famille Weasley, vêtu de ses plus beaux vêtements. Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny se tenait entre son frère, étrangement pâle, et Harry, le regard vide ; un peu absent, mais la main ferment emprisonnée par celle de sa petite amie. Molly Weasley parlait à Andromena, se tamponnant de temps à autres les yeux d'un mouchoir violet. George se trouvait juste derrière Ron et avait l'air d'une pâle copie de lui-même. Il semblait si étrange de ne pas le voir accompagné de son jumeau…

-Pour le moment, ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de moi. Je suis sans doute plus utile avec vous… dit-elle doucement, ses yeux bruns brillant de compassion.

Le lycanthrope secoua imperceptiblement la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire passant sur son visage qui sembla reprendre un peu de vie.

-Combien de faudra-t-il te dire de me tutoyer Hermione ? demanda-t-il, l'air faussement sévère, mais son regard nullement fâché démentait ses propos, même si le fond était bien réel.

Son ancien élève sourit, un brun malicieuse.

-Les anciennes habitudes sont tenaces… _professeur_, répliqua-t-elle en insistant délibérément sur le dernier mot.

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira alors vraiment un bref instant, avant de retrouver les traits d'une sombre mélancolie.

Soudain, toutes ces ombres, ces gens, les rumeurs des conversations échangées à voix basses et la tombe entourée de fleurs pimpantes lui semblaient trop dures à supporter. Envie de bouger, besoin de respirer.

Il se détourna, mais proposa à la jeune fille de marcher avec lui, sans doute plus par courtoisie qu'autre chose, mais sans que sa présence ne le gène. En fait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte, mais avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Et puis, il avait toujours aimé ça, marcher, lorsqu'il était préoccupé. Ça avait l'inconvénient de se retrouver face à soi-même sans pouvoir être distrait par autre chose, mais c'était utile pour réfléchir et s'apaiser.

Elle lui emboîta le pas en guise de réponse, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une allée déserte, manifestement très peu fréquentée si l'on en jugeait par les quelques bouquets fanés qui ornaient les pierres sombres.

-Thonks vous… _t_' aimait toujours, lâcha la brune ; brisant le silence, calquant ses pas sur la foulée calme du loup-garou.

Remus Lupin se tourna brusquement vers elle, un éclat dangereux dans ses yeux dorés.

La jeune fille eut peur de l'avoir mis en colère et résista à un mouvement de recul instinctif, mais il répondit seulement d'une voix douce, l'air plus malheureux encore :

-Je sais.

-Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable, fit Hermione, revenant malgré elle au vouvoiement habituel.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à marcher au hasard des petits chemins de terre.

Bien sûr qu'il se sentait coupable…

Le lycanthrope était un des hommes les plus doux et honnêtes que la jeune femme connaissait, et pourtant, il avait l'air constamment de se reprocher ce qu'il était. Un loup garou. Alors que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pouvait-on reprocher à un malade sa maladie ? Il en faisait beaucoup, prenant parfois de graves risques pour sa vie, sans rien recevoir en retour, restant au banc de la société, sans jamais se plaindre ou choisir la facilité, alors que le monde magique le repoussait de toute part pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas coupable.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment aimée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda encore doucement la jeune fille.

Le lycanthrope secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, ignorant le vouvoiement, intérieurement troublé qu'elle ai si facilement percé à jour. C'était une question qui attendait une réponse, mais dans le fond, la brune la connaissait déjà. Comment une gamine de 17 ans pouvait-elle l'avoir si bien compris, alors que tous les autres venaient défiler en lui présentant de longues et sincères condoléances ? Bien sûr, il était marqué par la perte de Thonks. Mais pas comme les autres le pensaient. Pas comme un amoureux qui aurait raté sa chance.

-Non, soupira-t-il finalement, acceptant par la de se livrer, lui d'ordinaire si secret. Se marier ensemble…Se marier était une erreur, dit-il difficilement. C'est pour ça que je l'ai quittée.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, un rien mal à l'aise. C'était si étrange de se… _confier_ à une adolescente. Techniquement parlant, Hermione était majeure, ou du moins dans le monde sorcier, et même si les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées n'auraient pas si bien été résolues par un adulte, elle n'avait que 17 ans.

Évidemment, il savait que sous son air de jeune fille innocente se cachait une intelligence vive, et une maturité exceptionnelle pour une sorcière de son âge. Il avait aussi entendu parler de son caractère bien trempé, même si elle savait se montrer discrète et effacée lorsque les circonstances le demandaient, elle n'était pas du genre à s'écraser si quelque chose lui tenait à cœur. Elle était combative, un rien orgueilleuse peut être, mais aussi très douée pour déceler les sentiments et mal-être des autres.

Mais tout de même… Même vis-à-vis de ses amis, il était toujours resté assez secret, un peu renfermé. Il était pudique, et pas du genre à exposer ses sentiments au grand jour, même s'il était quelqu'un d'honnête ; juste, droit. Pas du genre non plus à jouer l'hypocrite.

-Vous vous sentiez coupable, énonça-t-elle simplement, et il sut qu'il n'était nul besoin de nier.

Elle savait. Il ne savait comment, par quel mystère inextricable elle avait réussi à le saisir mieux que quiconque alors qu'au fond elle le connaissait à peine, mais elle l'avait parfaitement compris.

Et ce sentiment était d'un certain réconfort, même si ses inquiétudes n'avaient pas faiblis pour autant.

-Elle était drôle, joyeuse et… Mais je n'étais pas heureux. J'étais trop vieux pour elle, et ça n'aurait pas pu marcher entre nous.

Des excuses, tout cela. Celles qu'il avait par ailleurs servies à la jeune métamorphomage tout un temps, avant de finir par céder. Il le savait, qu'il se voilait un peu la face.

Mais qu'aurait-il put dire ?

Qu'il y avait crut, un instant ? Qu'il était si désespérément seul qu'il avait eut envie de croire qu'il était amoureux ? Même si au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé plus qu'un fort sentiment de sympathie pour la jeune femme aujourd'hui décédée. Qu'il avait voulut croire que ça pourrait marcher, même si ce mariage était voué à l'échec le plus total ? Lui-même avait déjà du mal à se le reconnaître, il n'était pas prêt à l'expliquer à la jeune fille en face de lui, celle qui le regardait avec passion lorsqu'il exprimait ses cours, celle qui avait continué à avoir les yeux brillants d'admiration devant ses connaissances, alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il était, et qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione le voie comme le mec minable qu'il était.

Mais contre toute attente, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, faisant virevolter quelques mèches indisciplinée autour de son visage, dans une expression indulgente, de celle qu'on prendrait avec un enfant qui raconte un mensonge par peur d'être réprimandé, alors qu'on l'a parfaitement vu faire une bêtise quelconque.

-Vous avez le droit d'être heureux, Remus. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et Thonks n'était pas la seule à le voir. Dans le fond, elle savait que vous ne l'aimeriez jamais comme elle l'aurait voulut, et elle a sut l'accepter. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Et vous n'êtes pas destiné à rester seul, il faut juste que vous acceptiez de vous ouvrir davantage aux autres…

Hermione posa une seconde fois sa main sur l'avant bras du loup-garou, repartant aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée, se dirigeant vers ses amis qui l'attendaient pour rentrer au Terrier, alors que Remus laissait couler ses larmes.

Mais ce n'étaient plus des larmes de culpabilité cette fois, mais des perles salées qui venaient du cœur et qui faisaient du bien face à cette compassion et cette totale compréhension de sa situation, sans jugements de valeurs portés sur ses actes.

_Fin du flash back_

_Alors, comment vous les trouver ces deux-là ? _

_Hermione perspicace... comme toujours, j'ai envie de dire, hein ! ;)  
_

_Remus est vu comme plus vulnérable que d'habitude dans ce chapitre, mais ça me permettait aussi d'expliquer indirectement les petits changements personnels que j'ai apporté à l'histoire..._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, le petit bouton n'attend que vos CLIC ! ;)_


	4. Culpabilité nocturne

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Un peu déçue du peu de review que je reçois… ça ne vous plait pas plus que ça ? Cela dit, encore merci à ceux qui me laissent un petit mot –et en plus généralement bourré de compliments qui font vraiment plaisir ! :)  
_

_Un peu moins de Rémus (pas taper l'auteur !) mais toujours Hermione, et puis j' ai pas pu résister à glisser Harry dans ce chapitre. Que voulez-vous, déformation de lectrice de JK Rowling, ça fait bizarre quand il n'est pas présent !_

_MAIS les suivants seront vraiment centré sur la vie à square Grimmaurd pour nos deux protagonistes préférés…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_---  
_

_**Chap 4**_** : « culpabilité nocturne »**

**---**

Hermione se tourna dans son lit au sommier de bois, provoquant quantité de « froufrou » des draps.

Rémus était un homme torturé. Elle avait senti ce mal-être injustifié et avait voulut un peu le réconforter, même si elle devait avouer qu'elle avait surtout agit sous une impulsion soudaine, sans réellement avoir réfléchit, portée par ce qu'elle voyait chez l'homme. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que d'autres femmes pouvaient l'aimer, et s'était accroché à Tonks, la voyant comme la seule personne pouvant jamais l'accepter comme le loup-garou qu'elle était. Il l'avait peut être vue comme son ultime chance de ne pas finir en éternel célibataire, et l'avait prise en désespoir de cause.

Il méritait bien un peu de paix.

Un léger grincement se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la chambre d'Hermione, mais cette fois il n'était pas du fait de Remus Lupin sous sa forme de loup. La brune tendit l'oreille, les yeux fixes comme si cligner les paupières lui ferait perdre une dose précieuse de concentration, écoutant de toutes ses oreilles le son ténu qui se répétait.

Elle soupira, reconnaissant sans hésitation le pas d'Harry dans l'escalier. Léger, un peu hésitant, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller les membres de l'Ordre qui dormaient à cette heure –encore qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde cette nuit.

« _Encore un autre qui se sent coupable_ » songea-t-elle tristement.

Elle attendit un instant, puis repoussa les draps fins au bout de son lit, formant un petit tas informe et se leva, glissant sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit sous son tee-shirt trop large. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, ni avec sa baguette, ni avec la petite lampe de chevet à volant posé sur sa table de nuit, connaissant parfaitement la disposition des lieux malgré la pénombre.

Il s'agissait d'une des plus petites chambres de la très noble demeure des Black, mais elle avait été charmée par les meubles de bois finement taillés et les tons bleus qui donnaient un air plus joyeux que les pièces parfois sinistres de la maison square Grimmaurd, préférant les tons sombres et sobres comme le brun, le gris et le noir, ainsi que l'incontournable vert, emblème de la maison des Serpentards.

Un nettoyage poussé –il fallait dire que depuis le temps, la maison avait pris pas mal la poussière et les araignées y avaient élu domicile sans scrupules- et un aménagement sommaire en avait fait une chambre agréable une fois complétée par quelques touches personnelles :

En face de l'imposante porte de bois se trouvait un mur avec une fenêtre. Lorsqu'on entrait dans la pièce, le lit se trouvait juste à gauche. Dans un des coins se trouvaient une armoire où le peu de vêtements qu'elle possédait étaient soigneusement pliés en des piles bien droites.

Du côté gauche de la porte se trouvait une coiffeuse qui avait été transformée en une bibliothèque improvisée en vue du nombre impressionnant de livres en tous genre qui s'y entassaient. Une petite table sur tréteaux avait été montée pour qu'elle ai un bureau personnel au calme, les jours où la maison était trop remplie pour que ses potions ou recherches puissent s'effectuer à la cuisine ou dans le petit bureau, alors trop exposés aux allées venues et au bruit. C'était sommaire, certes, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Dessus étaient posé des instruments soigneusement alignés, un chaudron miniature et un bocal dans lequel elle faisait apparaître une flamme bleutée, un manuel de potion, et de nombreuses notes de son écriture soigneuses, triées dans de petites pochettes en plastique. Plumes, encres et parchemins divers y cohabitaient tant bien que mal… C'était décidé, elle donnerait un grand coup de rangement dans les jours qui suivraient.

Le sol était fait de lattes de bois grossières, polies par le temps, qu'elle avait laissée telles qu'elle, après s'être débarrassée de la vielle moquette cobalt mangée aux mites devenue inutilisable et malodorante avec le temps. Les rideaux bleus avaient été rafraîchis et s'accordaient avec la petite frise toute simple qui ornait les murs désormais crèmes. Les nouveaux draps de lit avaient été choisis bleus et blancs en conséquence.

Hermione ouvrit la porte doucement, pour éviter de la faire grincer, et descendit les marches de l'escalier sur la pointe de ses pieds nus.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle retrouva Harry attablée à la cuisine, propre et rangée par les bons soins de Kréattur, mis à part la vaisselle, empilée dans l'évier de marbre blancs, une légère odeur du repas du soir y flottant encore, fixant un verre vide oublié sur la large table de chêne, comme s'il espérait s'y noyer.

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas à son arrivée, mais demanda d'une voix rauque, sans même se retourner :

-Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir quand les autres vont mal, Hermione ?

-Grâce à ton pas aussi discret que celui d'un hippogriffe, plaisanta-t-elle alors que le Survivant se tournait vers elle, le visage faussement vexé.

-Hé ! répliqua-t-il boudeur.

La jeune fille rit doucement, fermant la porte, même s'il était peut probable qu'elle ne dérange qui que ce soit, si ce n'est peut être le loup garou mais ça ne changerait pas grand-chose à sa nuit, et alla remplir deux tasses de lait, qu'elle réchauffa d'un mouvement du poignet avec sa baguette. Elle glissa un sucre dans chaque tasse avant d'en tendre une à Harry et de s'asseoir elle aussi.

Ils sirotèrent leur lait chaud en silence, sans avoir besoin de parler. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, sans qu'il doive l'exprimer, et l'absence de mots n'était pas un problème.

Elle en profita seulement pour détailler son meilleur ami.

Il avait encore grandit durant cette année pourtant difficile, lui donnant enfin une taille acceptable pour un garçon de son âge.

En revanche, il restait assez maigre, même si le Quiddicth lui avait donné une musculature fine et discrète, plus appréciable qu'une simple minceur excessive.

Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés, mais Molly s'était empressée de les couper. Par contre, elle n'avait rien put faire pour leur désordre habituel. Son visage était pâle, mince, mais encore une fois, Mme Weasley avait semblé vouloir le gaver comme une oie dés la fin de la Bataille Finale, évitant de creuser trop ses traits. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama moldu neuf, ce qui lui changeait positivement des anciens vêtements de son cousin Dudley.

Il avait les yeux verts un peu vagues derrière ses lunettes rondes, sa cicatrice presque invisible derrière une mèche de cheveux noirs. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais dans l'ensemble, il avait plutôt l'air de se porter bien. Physiquement, du moins.

Moralement, c'était plus difficile, mais il s'en sortait vraiment bien si l'on tenait compte de ce qu'il avait du endurer depuis sa tendre enfance. Étonnant qu'il ne soit pas devenu fou.

La guerre avait été éprouvante, mais dans le fond, il avait trouvé la force de se battre et le courage de faire face. Elle le savait sur la bonne voie.

Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient vécus, même si pour Harry, ça avait sans doute été davantage éprouvant. Hermione avait toujours été sa meilleure amie, depuis l'incident mémorable avec le troll dans les toilettes, mais jusqu'à cette année, il l'avait néanmoins surtout vue comme une fille bizarre, trop attirée par les livres pour que cela soit normal.

Bien sûr, il l'appréciait beaucoup et savait lui reconnaître des qualités, mais elle était indéniablement moins amusante que Ron. Avec elle, on ne jouait pas aux échecs, on passait du temps à la bibliothèque, devait écouter les cours, ne faisait pas de Quidditch, était embarqué dans des associations pour aider les elfes de maison et était tenu de respecter un planning de devoirs ! La brune le savait, par ailleurs. En cas de dispute, les deux garçons restaient solidaires alors qu'elle… se retrouvait seule.

Mais la quête aux Horcruxes avait changé les choses. Il s'était tissé un lien plus profond entre eux. Elle avait montré une loyauté à toute épreuve, et ça Harry ne l'oublierait pas, même s'il avait pardonné à Ron depuis longtemps de les avoir quitté un moment. Il était revenu, regrettait sincèrement et l'avait sauvé. Tout était excusé.

-Difficile de dormir, hein ? finit par dire Harry, rompant le silence qui commençait malgré tout par s'éterniser.

Il n'avait cependant pas l'air amer ; en fait, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il ne moquait de lui-même.

-Ces derniers mois ont été… difficiles, approuva la jeune fille, savant que le mot était bien faible pour décrire les émotions qui les avaient assaillies des mois durant.

-Tant de morts, de vies gâchées…, murmura le garçon, plus pour lui-même que pour son amie, la mine abattue.

Hermione soupira, déposant sa tasse bien entamée sur la table, produisant un petit bruit sec.

Ils avaient déjà eut cette conversation. Plusieurs fois, même si c'était peut être en d'autres termes. L'idée générale restait la même.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, dit-elle sincèrement.

C'était vrai. On ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, au contraire, on devait plutôt le remercier mille fois de tous les sacrifices qu'il avait consenti à faire pour le bien du monde magique, des autres, au détriment de son propre bonheur parfois.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux.

Il _savait_, bien sûr, qu'il n'était pas responsable de cette guerre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il savait qu'au fond, il n'aurait rien put faire pour Dumbledore, Sirius, Thonks, Fred et tous les autres, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, parfois, que s'il avait réagit différemment, s'il avait fait les choses autrement…

-Je sais, finit-il par répondre. Mais…

-Mais rien Harry. Tu sais bien que le seul responsable, c'est Voldemort. Cesse donc de te torturer pour rien ! Tu ne seras jamais normal, et nous ne pourrons jamais récupérer notre enfance, ni les gens qui nous ont été pris, mais nous sommes en vie. Tous les trois. Et la guerre est finie. Et Ginny est là aussi…

Un sourire vint éclore sur les lèvres de l'Elu à entente du nom de la rouquine. La fin de la guerre avait eut l'avantage de pouvoir entamer cette relation trop tôt avortée au grand jour, sans la peur que le mage noir ne s'attaque à elle pour le faire souffrir. Au début, bien sûr, la benjamine Weasley au caractère bien trempé avait hurlé, tempêté, et avait été à deux doigts de lui envoyer une gifle, mais elle s'était adoucie ensuite, reconnaissant qu'elle comprenait _un peu_ ses raisons et que, ce qui comptait était qu'ils soient ensemble maintenant, plus que la séparation qu'ils avaient vécus. Même si elle luit tenait encore un peu rigueur de ne pas l'avoir prise avec cette année… Elle comprenait aussi que la relation qui liait son petit ami avec son frère et Hermione était particulière, et que même si ça ne remettait pas en question son amour pour elle, elle ne ferait jamais partie de cette amitié si forte et si particulière entre les trois jeunes gens.

-Tu as raison, Herm', acquiessa-t-il.

Ce qu'il aimait avec son amie, c'est qu'elle trouvait les mots justes, mais sans lui servir des banalités du genre « Tout ira bien » auxquelles personnes de croyait.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison, répliqua l'ex Gryffondor dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui réussit. Je ne suis pas _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ pour Rien ! Une année d'absence n'a même pas permit de me voler cette place, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un air supérieur rappelant désagréablement Drago Malefoy.

-Espèce de prétentieuse ! siffla Harry, amusé.

-Au moins, je ne me sens pas coupable à la place d'un psychopathe qui repose six pieds sous terre. Tu es presque aussi grave que Rémus dans le genre je-culpabilise-alors-que-je-n'ai-strictement-rien-à-me-reprocher ! dit-elle, en le pensant mais enrobant ses pensés dans une touche d'humour.

-Et Rémus, tu lui fais aussi des tasses de lait chaud quand il déprime ? interrogea le garçon, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice, c'est suspect ça, Miss Granger !

-N'importe quoi, rit la susnommée en rosissant.

---

_Hum, alors ? (petits yeux de chien battu) Vous avez aimés ? ;)_

_---  
_


	5. Lendemain de pleine lune

_Aujourd'hui je serai brève : bonne lecture !_ :)

---

**Chap 5 : " Lendemain de pleine lune"  
**

**---  
**

Hermione se réveilla doucement, les membres engourdis et les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil.

Harry et elle avaient encore un peu discutés de sujets plus légers, closant définitivement la discussion, puis ils étaient montés se coucher, se séparant en bas de l'escalier menant au 2e étage, où Harry avait sa chambre –l'ancienne de Sirius. Hermione n'aimait d'ailleurs pas trop l'idée, qu'elle trouvait un peu glauque, mais elle n'avait pas trop insisté, voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas hésité à la réarranger à son goût. Peut être un peu trop, d'ailleurs, au vue des vêtements éparpillés et des poster de Quidditch qui tapissaient presque entièrement les murs aux couleurs des Gryffondors, mais elle préférait largement ce désordre commun pour un adolescent de son âge plutôt que de conserver la décoration de l'ancien maraudeur.

Elle s'était ensuite endormie assez rapidement, mais il fallait dire que la nuit était plus que bien entamée.

Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un rêve bizarre, peuplé de nuages bleus filandreux et de personnages colorés, ressemblant à des dessins animés moldus déformés. Elle avait aussi rêvé de Bellatrix et son petit couteau d'argent, mais elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment se souvenirs des détails de ce songe qui se basait en fait sur la réalité… Sinon, sa nuit avait été plutôt calme.

La lumière filtrait entre les rideaux mal refermés, l'éblouissant un peu. Elle poussa un grognement, se retourna inutilement, sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle serait parfaitement incapable de se rendormir, mais profitant encore quelques minutes de la douceur et le confort des draps et les oreillers moelleux qui sentaient bon le propre.

Sur sa petite table de nuit, à côté de sa baguette magique sagement posée se trouvait un petit réveil moldu trafiqué pour supporter les quantités d'ondes magique de la demeure appartenait aujourd'hui au dernier descendant des Potter. Les chiffres lumineux indiquaient près de huit heures trente. Pas mal ; elle avait plutôt dormi « tard » en comparaison avec les premiers jours qui avaient suivit la bataille finale.

Elle poussa un grognement, puis se résigna à se lever, revigorée par la perspective de tout le travail qui l'attendait. Elle avait beau ne pas être en mission sur le terrain, ses journées étaient tout de même bien remplies. De plus, aujourd'hui elle devait s'occuper de Remus, ce qui n'était pas une activité négligeable sur son planning qu'elle refusait à voir vide.

Après une toilette rapide dans la salle de bain de son étage, où elle ne risquait pas de devoir attendre étant donné qu'au premier pallier ne se trouvait qu'elle et Remus pour aujourd'hui, et que ce dernier n'était pas _vraiment_ en état de prendre une douche sifflotant, elle avait enfilé un jean et un tee-shirt bleu propre ; le premier qui s'était présenté dans sa penderie : elle se sentait malgré tout plus à l'aise dans des vêtements moldus ! Elle avait vite renoncé à brosser ses cheveux touffus, même s'ils s'étaient légèrement assagis avec les années, ils étaient loin d'être devenus des cheveux soyeux et soumis aux désirs de leur propriétaire. Il fallait aussi dire pour leur défense qu'Hermione n'était pas du genre à passer des heures devant le miroir à enchaîner brushing, masque hydratant et autres cosmétiques pour les rendre moins indomptables. Elle faisait des efforts lorsqu'une occasion particulière se présentait, mais ça se limitait à ça. Elle n'était pas vraiment coquette, de toute façon. Elle utilisait une formule lue dans un des magasines de Lavande et Parvati qui traînait dans leur dortoir commun au temps de Poudlard, pour estomper les cernes –elle devait reconnaître que c'était tout de même bien utile- mais elle ne se maquillait pas vraiment, sauf de temps à autre, mais cela restait toujours discret. En revanche, elle avait toujours eut un faible pour les gels douche parfumés. Son petit plaisir lorsqu'elle prenait douche ou bain était de pouvoir choisir entre différente odeurs, textures et couleur, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'au final, ça n'avait as d'importance tant qu'elle se sentait propre !

Et elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

La cuisine semblait étrangement silencieuse et vide sans la famille Weasley. Elle se souvenait de l'agitation qui régnait square Grimmaurd, les années précédentes. Il fallait dire que la bande de rouquins était non seulement grande, sans parler du fait que les jumeaux faisaient plus de bruit qu'une dizaine de personne à eux tout seuls ! Cependant, leurs facéties étaient dans le fond appréciables car elles avaient le donc d'apporter un peu de légèreté face aux événements sombres que la guerre avait enclenchée. Elle poussa un petit soupire triste. George sans Fred, ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. Et il était évident que le premier souffrait de la mort de son jumeau. Ce n'était pas seulement son frère, c'était son double, sa moitié, presque son âme sœur. Ils se comprenaient et se complétaient parfaitement et la perte subite de leur complicité devait être dure à surmonter, plus que tout.

La famille Weasley était retournée au Terrier, où Harry devait les rejoindre, pour la fin des vacances, au plus grand bonheur de Ginny, même si Ron montrait des réticences à voir sa petite sœur filer le parfait amour avec un garçon, il était malgré tout soulagé que cela soit Harry plutôt qu'un autre. Il savait qu'il était honnête, et qu'il ne rendrait à priori pas Ginny malheureuse. Il était aussi content de passer du temps avec son ami, bien sûr, et d'échapper à l'ambiance alourdie par le deuil d'un de ces frères, même s'il faudrait encore du temps pour le retrouver tel qu'il était avant. Il ne le serait plus jamais, en fait, cette année l'avait beaucoup fait mûrir, mais il retrouvait petit à petit son caractère emporté certes mais aussi bon vivant, profitant des petites choses simples de la vie.

D'ailleurs, Harry devrait sans doute bientôt aller chercher ses affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. En effet, malgré les dégâts causés à Poudlard, la directrice avait tenu à ce que les élèves aient droit à une rentrée normale. Du moins autant que possible dans cette école de sorcellerie. Hermione savait que les professeurs ainsi que les elfes de maison travaillaient d'arrache-pieds pour tout remettre en état et en particulier Hagrid, qui veillait à ce que le parc retrouve une figure plus joyeuse que celle d'un champ de bataille sanglant.

Les Weasley avaient proposé à la jeune fille de rester elle aussi chez eux durant les semaines qui restaient avant septembre, mais elle avait déclinée leur offre sans trop de regret, même si elle savait que Ron, Harry et Ginny lui manqueraient beaucoup, encore plus durant l'année à venir où elle serait séparée d'eux, même si elle comptait bien les voir de temps à autres, ayant des potions à faire pour l'Ordre, il était plus simple qu'elle se trouve directement au QG.

Cependant, elle croisait souvent Arthur Weasley, qui donnait beaucoup de son temps malgré ses nouvelles responsabilités dues à sa toute nouvelle promotion au sein du Ministère. Il transmettait toujours le bonjour des autres rouquins.

En fait, l'Ordre, suite aux pertes de Dumbledore d'abord, ensuite de Maugrey, puis celles durant la bataille était un peu désorganisé. Arthur et Remus avaient prit de l'importance de par leur ancienneté, même si aucun des deux n'avait souhaité s'imposer, ainsi que Sackelbolt, mais il était fort pris par ses autres engagements de Ministre provisoire. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses à faire en cette période d'après guerre. McGonagall faisait figure de référence, ayant pris la place de directrice à la suite de Dumbledore, mais elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une dirigeante de ce groupe. Percy avait pris une place considérable, en revanche, se montrant terriblement efficace pour son jeune âge, coordonnant quantités de choses dans le flou qui pouvait parfois subsister, semblant vouloir se rattraper de la bêtise dont il avait pu faire preuve envers sa famille et le retour de Voldemort.  
Il fallait admettre que sans Dumbledore et Maugrey, deux leaders de l'Ordre du phénix, il était plus difficile de réunir les membres et fixer des objectifs que tous acceptait sans rechigner. Harry avait bien sûr acquis le respect de chacun, et tous étaient prêt à l'écouter, voyant en lui le leader qui reprendrait la suite d'Albus Dumbledore –il était après tout le Survivant malgré ses 18 ans- mais le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à imposer ses idées, et se sentait dépassé par tous les événements. Cependant, il se montrait un chef autoritaire et efficace lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix, demandant conseil à Ron et Hermione.

De toute façon, l'Ordre du Phénix ne serait plus longtemps nécessaire, et se dissoudrait jusqu'au prochain besoin –qu'on espérait le plus tard possible- mais pour le moment, il était utile et essentiel pour épauler les aurors qui avaient été décimés, s'assurer que tout aille bien, aider à capturer les mangemorts restants, et surtout savoir que faire des créatures telles que les géants, loups-garous et détraqueurs qui s'étaient majoritairement alliée au Seigneur des ténèbres pour s'engager dans la lutte.

La jeune fille était soulagée d'avoir un toit. Contrairement à Harry, qui disposait d'une véritable petite fortune grâce à ses deux héritages et donc capable d'autonomie, elle, n'avait pas grand-chose si ce n'est ses maigres économies qui correspondait à son argent de poche non dépensé, sur un compte moldu. C'était bien pour une adolescente normale qui désirait se payer une sortie cinéma et faire de temps en temps du shopping entre copines, mais bien loin d'être assez pour assurer les dépenses pour vivre ; apparemment, nourriture en particulier. Sans situation professionnelle, autant dire qu'elle aurait bien eut des difficultés à se débrouiller… Bien sûr, elle aurait pu se trouver un job avec son diplôme désormais acquis, mais elle n'avait pas suivit études ou formation en plus, et ça ne lui assurait qu'un job peu valorisant et surtout mal payé avec l'inexistence totale d'expérience. Et elle trouvait trop important pour elle de contribuer à un travail intéressant ? Le salaire n'était que secondaire, tant que ce qu'elle faisait était épanouissant.

Il était important pour elle de se sentir utile, s'engager dans une cause, en tout cas ne pas se contenter d'un petit boulot où il fallait remplir de la paperasse inutile à répétition. Elle reconnaissait sans problème que toute profession était importante pour faire tourner la société, mais tout le lui correspondait pas, et avec l'Ordre, elle se sentait utile. Elle voulait aider, autant qu'il en était en son pouvoir.

De plus, cela lui fournissait toit et nourriture, sans avoir à se soucier de ses dépenses. Harry n'était ni radin, ni pauvre, et il fournissait à toutes ses dépenses justifiées, pour les ingrédients de potions ou matériel qui nécessitait une mission importante. Bien sûr, elle s'occupait de gérer le budget qui lui était octroyée, ce qui incombait qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre shopping ou loisirs, la vie étant encore très chère en cette période d'après-guerre. McGonagall aussi payait des frais, à l'aide de ce qu'avait laissé Dumbledore. Elle se doutait qu'Harry lui aurait payé un appartement si elle le lui avait demandé. Il était parfois trop généreux. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait, et puis vivre à ses frais ne lui plaisait pas. L'année prochaine elle entamerait des études, qui lui permettrait d'avoir un travaille et de subvenir à ses besoin.

Hermione mangea sans réel appétit ses céréales, déçue de ne pas croiser Harry.

Elle salua deux membres de l'Ordre de passage pour se faire un café, avant de préparer un copieux plateau pour Remus, un peu nerveuse.

Elle disposa un verre de jus d'orange, une tasse de café et un gobelet avec une potion sur le plateau, y ajouta quelques toasts, un petit pot de confiture et un de beurre, le dernier croissant qui restait, une petite coupelle de compote de la veille, des fruits et un énorme morceau de chocolat, tant parce qu'elle savait que le lycanthrope en était friand que pour l'énergie qu'il lui apporterait après cette nuit éprouvante. Elle savait qu'il ne mangerait pas tout, mais elle ne savait pas exactement ce dont il aurait envie, et puis elle voulait qu'il prenne des forces, car il en aurait grand besoin.

Alors qu'elle essayait de savamment emboîter verres, assiettes et couverts sur le petit plateau débordant de victuailles sans que tout ne risque de tomber par terre, en particulier dans l'escalier qu'elle devrait monter, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu anxieuse :

La première nuit de pleine lune après la Bataille finale avait été abominable pour Remus Lupin tant pour les membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient au QG qu'était square Grimmaurd (soit beaucoup, car juste à la fin de la guerre, il restait beaucoup d'habitation détruites et tous n'avaient pas de domicile. Actuellement, ils étaient beaucoup moins à rester loger dans l'ancienne demeure des Black, même s'il y avait toujours aurors et membres de l'Ordre en journée, ne fut-ce que pour y passer en coup de vent)

Sans potions Tue-Loup, ils avaient été contraints d'enfermer le lycanthrope dans sa chambre, après avoir retiré la majorité des meubles et effets personnels et jeté quantité de sorts pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir. Ils avaient aussi veillés à particulièrement protéger la fenêtre, car ils ne voulaient pas voir le Loup s'enfuir, mais ils ne souhaitaient pas que Lupin ne soit plus blessé que nécessaire. Ils –Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Molly et Arthur Wesaley et McGonagal- avaient déjà eut beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de rester. Il avait argué qu'il était dangereux, et le professeur de métamorphose avait répliqué qu'ils lanceraient les sorts adéquats. Il avait dit qu'il allait déranger, et Harry avait répondit fermement qu'il était le bienvenu _chez lui_. en désespoir de cause, il avait sortit quelques arguments peu convaincants qu'Hermione avait finit de balayer en précisant que le lendemain il serait bien mieux square Grimmaurd que dans une cabane sordide Merlin savait où, et qu'ainsi Pomfresh et elle pourraient directement le prendre en charge.

Pauvre Remus, il avait à peine eut le temps de se remettre de ses blessures de combats qu'il devait affronter une métamorphose sans potion Tue-Loup…

Le loup avait été véritablement furieux. Il fallait dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu s'exprimer, Lupin ayant toujours veillé à ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance de perdre son bon contrôle de lui-même. Il avait hurlé à s'en casser les cordes vocales, cassé tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir à sa portée, s'était jeté sans vergogne contre les murs et le sols, provoquant des tremblement inquiétants et s'était griffé et mordu à sang, avec une violence rare.

Hermione avait jeté un sort de silence sur le mur adjacent à sa chambre, mais elle pouvait sans peine imaginer les hurlements, et elle avait été malade d'imaginer l'état de Remus le lendemain.

Pomfresh était venue le matin, et Hermione l'avait assistée, effarée de découvrir tant de cicatrices sur le corps du trentenaire. Il avait fallut plusieurs jours à Lupin pour bien se remettre.

Heureusement, la deuxième fois, ils avaient la précieuse potion Tue-Loup et Remus était plus faible que blessé une fois le petit matin. Il ne s'était en tous cas pas mordu, ayant encore toute sa conscience.

Mais cette fois, Pomfresh était occupée à remettre en ordre l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour pouvoir accueillir les nouveau élèves –l'afflux de blessés ne pouvant être soignés à sainte Mangouste ayant passablement semé la pagaille- et Hermione n'avait pas hésité à se proposer pour s'occuper de Remus : elle en était parfaitement capable, en plus d'être une des seule à pouvoir combiner disponibilité et capacités à le soigner.

Cependant, elle appréhendait un peu l'état dans lequel elle allait le trouver. Un des désagréments de la transformation était que le loup ne s'embarrassait pas de vêtements. Et si Remus n'était pas un homme hideux malgré toutes les marques qu'il possédait et attestaient de sa lycanthropie, il n'en était pas moins gênant de le voir nu –tant pour elle que pour lui.

Jusque là, elle s'était contentée d'arriver alors que le loup-garou était éveillé, habillé et installé dans son lit, déjà entre les mains de l'efficace infirmière de Poudlard. Il était certes encore faible –dans le cas contraire, son aide n'aurait pas été nécessaire ni demandée, Pomfresh étant d'un naturel « protecteur » avec ses patients sous ses airs revêches- mais il était tenu éveillé par les potions, les soins les plus urgents déjà réglés.

Elle soupira, tenant fermement le plateau dans ses mains.

Elle avait déjà été attaquée par une centaine de Détraqueurs, entre autres situations dangereuses et effrayantes, ce n'était pas _ça_ qui allait lui faire peur…

---

* * *

_Voili voila, bon j'avoue que s'occuper d'un Rémus alité n'est pas la scène la plus romantique qu'on puisse imaginer... mais bon je fais quoi moi si je les met ensemble tout de suite, hein ? Lol, et puis vous aller voir qu'une complicité s'établit petit à petit entre eux..._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires (pour pas changer ^^)_

_Et a bientôt !_


	6. Petit déjeuner

_Coucou tout le monde !_

__

Alors me voila avec mon chapitre 6 ! Je pense que cette fois on rentre vraiment dans l'histire... enfin à vous de juger, hein ! ;)

Je pense publier environs une fois par semaine, sans doute le lundi... et j'espère que ces 7 petits jours vous laisserons le temps de me laisser des review bien sûr ! ^^

Ne reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter le désormais classique : "Bonne lecture !"

* * *

**°Oo_ Chap 6 :_ « Petit déjeuner » oO°**

**--- **

_Elle soupira, tenant fermement le plateau dans ses mains.  
__Elle avait déjà été attaquée par une centaine de Détraqueurs, entre autres situations dangereuses et effrayantes, ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire peur…_

_---_

Elle s'avançant doucement, traversant la cuisine, testant si elle pouvait soutenir le poids du plateau remplis d'une part, s'attelant à ne rien renverser d'autre part. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, puis monta une à une les marches du bel escalier menant au premier étage, les sourcils froncés en signe de concentration, lèvres pincées.  
Une fois arrivée devant la porte de bois foncé, elle le déposa par terre et prit sa baguette pour désactiver le sort de verrouillage combiné à un maléfice destiné à repousser quiconque essaierait de sortir –on n'était jamais assez prudent.

Elle actionna la poignée, et tenta de se faire à la pénombre de la pièce, après la vive clarté de la cuisine nettoyée avec zèle par Kréattur.

Elle s'avança lentement, d'un pas mesuré sans être incertain pour autant ; elle connaissait bien l'emplacement de la fenêtre. En revanche, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Remus Lupin. Elle tendit la main face à elle, les yeux fixés au sol à la rechercher d'une forme lui indiquant où se trouvait le loup-garou. Elle ouvrit les épais rideaux bruns qui entravaient le chemin aux rayons de soleil, laissant la lumière entrer dans la pièce, commençant à s'inquiéter. Mais à ce moment, une voix faible s'éleva du lit :

-Bonjour, Hermione !

-Remus !

Intérieurement soulagée de le voir d'une part éveillé, et d'autre part de n'avoir pas dû le voir nu ni le porter, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de le réprimander pour avoir faits des efforts dans son état.

-Vous… _Tu_ dois te reposer ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant à son chevet, soucieuse de voir s'il allait bien.

-Oh… ce n'est rien le rassura-t-elle d'une voix cependant faible, qui trahissait sa fatigue, et puis le sol n'était pas assez confortable à mon goût, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

-Oui… J'aurais dû venir plus tôt… Je ne volais pas vous… _te_ réveiller… Tout de même… , dit-elle, ennuyée qu'il ai eut à se traîner seul jusqu'à son lit mettant un point d'honneur à essayer de le tutoyer, sachant qu'il le préférerait.

Elle insista néanmoins sur le fait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas se surmener, en particulier durant les heures qui suivaient se retransformation et profita de son faux air contrit pour l'observer :  
Il était pâle, indéniablement fatigué d'après ces cernes violettes sous les yeux, le visage tiré, mais pour le reste, il avait plutôt l'air bien en comparaison avec d'autres fois. Elle remarqua aussi que le bout de ses épaules qui dépassait du drap étaient nues, et elle nota que s'il avait eut la force de se lever, il n'en avait pas eut assez pour s'habiller –ce qui n'était pas étonnant.

Elle alla chercher le plateau resté à l'entrée, ferma la porte et posa le petit déjeuner sur la table de nuit pour le moment vide –on avait évité de laisser traîner des babioles, même si le loup était à priori peu dangereux en comparaison de ce qu'il pouvait être sans potion Tue-Loup- avant de ressortir sa baguette magique et se retourner vers lui.

Il souriait bizarrement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi.

-Oh, répondit-il, le regard pétillant, eh bien, je trouve amusant que tu ne te sois pas servi de ta baguette pour faire léviter le plateau…

-Oh.

La jeune fille rougit, et fixa le bout de ses chaussures un bref instant, sentant ses jours chauffer désagréablement.

-Hum, vieille habitude de moldue, dit-elle tout de même, se sentant parfaitement ridicule.

C'était stupide de se sentir embarrassée pour si peu, mais elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à se comporter comme une sorcière ordinaire –si tant est que savoir réciter la quasi-totalité des livres de la bibliothèque était habituel, bien entendu ! Elle n'avait pas honte de ses origines, jamais, mais c'était important pour elle de prouver que « malgré » son sang, elle n'avait rien à envier à un sorcier de pure souche. Elle valait autant qu'une autre. Mais là, elle venait de se faire prendre en défaut.

Remus rit doucement, et elle ajouta, faussement menaçante avec ses sourcils froncés dans une colère visiblement simulée et sa baguette magique brandie :

-Mais je sais encore me servir de ma baguette !

-Et tu t'en prendrais à un pauvre vieil homme sans défense comme moi ? fit-il, franchement amusé si l'on observait son petit sourire et ses yeux pétillants malgré la fatigue.

-Vous n'êtes pas vieux, dit-elle avec honnêteté. Vous avez mal quelque part ? demanda-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

-Non.

Il releva son bras gauche et désigna une large cicatrice rouge, manifestement plus récente que les autres, et dit avec une pointe de sarcasme :

-Je ne me suis pas mordu à sang cette fois-ci.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment manquer l'amertume dans sa voix, même si l'adulte s'efforçait de conserver un ton aussi léger que possible.

Se retenant de soupirer –elle savait pertinemment bien qu'il avait mal, probablement à chaque centimètre carré de son corps, mais il savait bien qu'elle voulait demander _à un endroit en particulier_ ? Mais à la place, elle répliqua :

-Vous voulez un bonbon pour vous récompenser ? fit-elle, moqueuse.

Face à la lycanthropie, elle avait prit le parti de l'humour. Elle ne comptait pas avoir peur de lui –Merlin ! Elle avait découvert son secret à 13 ans, et cela ne lui avait jamais inspiré la terreur ! Et encore moins la pitié. De la compassion, certes, parce qu'elle le respectait. Mais pas de la pitié, parce qu'il ne le supporterait pas, et qu'elle aurait trouvé ça légitime. Il ne servait à rien d'espérer qu'il cesserait pour de bon de se sentir coupable, mais elle espérait par là lui montrer que sa maladie n'était pas un sujet tabou, ni un problème. Précisément car c'était une _maladie_, pas un choix.

Il se renfrogna un peu.

-Quand vas-tu te décider à me tutoyer ? Comment veux-tu que je ne me sente pas vieux ? fit-il, faussement grincheux, mais le ton sonnait tout de même un peu amère, encore une fois, et la jeune fille se douta bien que ce n'était pas le simple tutoiement qui était en jeu, mais bien son état, son corps abîmé par de trop fréquentes métamorphoses douloureuses.

-Tu es plutôt en bon état pour tes 50 ans, répliqua-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue un rien plus lourde. Dis-toi que je suis une gamine, ajouta-t-elle en prenant un air niais, ça te fera te sentir plus jeune !

-Sachez, jeune fille, que je n'ai que 35 ans, fit-il en prenant un air vexé.

-Allons, taisez-vous donc, grand père, que je vous examine ! répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Elle tendit sa baguette vers lui, et murmura une formule pour détecter d'éventuelle lésions, ce qui provoqua une faible lueur bleu : négatif.

Comme il n'était effectivement pas blessé, elle lui tendit une potion revigorante d'une couleur rouge vif et au goût un peu acide dans un gobelet de métal qui se trouvait à côté du verre de jus d'orange, et entreprit de passer un baume sur ses cicatrices les plus récentes.

Habituellement, il le faisait seul, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse des efforts inutiles aujourd'hui. Peut être ce soir, mais en tous cas certainement pas maintenant ; il en avait déjà bien assez fait en se mettant au lit !

Elle descendit doucement le draps de coton blanc, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le crisper, et elle aussi, de façon amoindrie. Mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire. Elle ne laissa voir que le haut de son torse et ses bras, mais elle pouvait néanmoins sentir son malaise.

Son torse pâle était traversé d'ancienne balafres, certaines presque invisibles –elle les devinaient vieilles mais aussi bien soignées- alors d'autres étaient devenues blanches mais ne pouvaient se manquer, et nul doute qu'il devrait vivre avec pour le restant de ses jours, baume cicatriciel ou non. Mais elle se surprit à le trouver beau. Il était fin, pas du genre tout en muscle, mais il n'était pas non plus maigre au point que les os saillent de toutes part. Cependant, elle chassa vite ses idées malvenues de sa tête ; son torse aurait pu être couvert de poils vert –ce qui n'était tout de même heureusement pas le cas- que sa ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle devait le soigner.

Il regardait le plafond comme si la peinture blanche était soudainement devenue un spectacle passionnant, les mâchoires serrés, alors que la brune ouvrait le pot contenant l'onguent apaisant.

-Détendez-vous, conseilla Hermione. Je ne vais pas vous manger, ajouta-t-elle pour tenter de faire une pointe d'humour.

Qui tomba à plat.

L'homme se contenta de pousser un grognement qui pouvait tout aussi bien être un acquiescement qu'un refus, et tourna la tête vers elle, mais sans vraiment la regarder.

-C'est humiliant, marmonna finalement le lycanthrope.

-Vous êtes malade, je vous soigne, il n'y a pas à avoir honte, répondit Hermione, imperturbable.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ne se décrispa pas pour autant.

Prenant une inspiration, la jeune fille lança brusquement :

-J'aurais été mordue par Greyback durant la bataille, vous penseriez que le suis un monstre ?

C'était une demande sincère, et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama aussitôt l'homme étendu sur son lit.

-Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent pour vous ? Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Remus Vous n'avez pas demandé à être mordu. Vous êtes dangereux lors de la pleine lune, c'est vrai ! continua Hermione, lancée dans sa tirade, il serait inutile de le nier, mais vous faites tout pour empêcher de faire du mal aux autres ! Vous préférez vous mordre que risquer d'infliger ce que vous vivez à quelqu'un d'autre. Et ces marques sont les stigmates de votre courage d'endurer cela sans céder au Loup. Greyback est un monstre, mais vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Vous refuser de laisser le loup vous dominer. Je sais qu'il est présent en vous, à chaque instant, pas seulement lors de la pleine lune, mais vous le contrôler, vous êtes fatigué de lutter, et pourtant vous n'abandonner pas, parce que vous êtes tout sauf un monstre. Le monde magique est composé d'idiots et de sorciers minables qui pensent qu'on peut juger les gens sur leur sang, mais vous et mois avons que ce n'est qu'un tissu d'âneries que Malefoy et compagnie sont contents de croire ! Vous êtes quelqu'un qui mérité le respect, plus que bien des « sang purs ». Et _je_ suis fière de… _toi_.

Elle finit son discours véhément les joues rouges et le regard flamboyant, alors que le loup-garou restant silencieux, touché par les paroles de la jeune fille.

La brune lui adressa un sourire incertain, gênée de s'être laissé emporter, et se concentra sur son onguent. Bien sûr, elle pensait chaque mot de ce qu'elle avait dit… mais tout de même, elle n'avait pas prévu de lui jeter au visage ce qu'elle se disait depuis un moment maintenant. Haussant inconsciemment les épaules, elle se dit qu'après tout, c'était peut être une bonne chose de lui avoir dit ce que d'autres pensaient aussi…

Les joues encore roses, elle étala doucement la crème blanche, presque argentée, sur les anciennes plaies, massant la peau le plus délicatement possible, troublée par ce contact physique avec son ex-professeur. Certaines cicatrices ne le faisaient plus souffrir, mais la crème pourrait sans doute les atténuer, et d'autres, elle le savait, restaient longtemps douloureuses malgré que la peau se soit refermée.

Le loup-garou, lui, avait fermé les yeux. Il poussa un faible gémissement étouffé, et Hermione suspendit son geste, inquiète.

-Je suis désolée, je vous fais mal ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

-Non, répondit le loup-garou d'une voix un peu rauque.

Mais la brune commençait à connaître Remus Lupin et elle savait que même s'il souffrait le martyr, il était encore possible qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas. Déjà qu'il semblait trouver humiliant d'être faible devant elle –mais comment aurait-il put en être autrement après sa transformation mensuelle ? Elle savait que, contrairement aux animagi, la métamorphose en tant en loup que le retour à son corps d'homme une fois la nuit finie était extrêmement douloureuse. Sans parler de ce qu'il devait ressentit psychologiquement.

Car même s'il n'avait pas de contrôle sur le loup s'il omettait de prendre sa potion, sa conscience n'en restait pas moins présente, mais en retrait, enfouie plus loin, incapable d'agir mais spectatrice de tous les actes de cruautés du loup garou. Il ressentait les choses, se souvenait de ses nuits de pleine lune, même si de façon plus altérée, comme une succession d'images, de flash et de sensations. Et même lorsqu'il prenait la potion Tue-Loup, s'il gardait le contrôle de « son » corps, il n'en devait pas moins le partager avec le loup et ses instincts, qui pouvait à tout moment l'entraîner dans une agressivité étrangère.

Soupirant tout bas, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, Hermione repris un peu de crème du bout des doigts, et s'appliqua à l'étaler le plus doucement possible, attentive à tout mimique du loup garou qui pouvait passer pour de la douleur. Mais elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il avait l'air de se détendre. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne s'emmure pas tant dans sa souffrance. Elle aurait tant voulut le voi s'ouvrir davantage. Elle aurait été curieuse de le voir lorsqu'il était un Maraudeur, entouré de ses amis…

Il vivait sa lycanthropie comme un fardeau honteux, ne permettant presque à personne de le rendre heureux. Il était pourtant une personne calme, presque sage, pleine de douleur et de secrets. C'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme. Mais la brune aurait aimé qu'il laisse les autres l'aider à porter avec lui le poids que le destin avait choisi de faire peser sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se leva pour le laisser manger tranquillement.

Elle savait qu'il serait mal à l'aise si elle restait toute la journée à veiller sur lui. Elle posa des vêtements propres, en toile légère ; pratiques à enfiler, au bout de son lit, l'encourageant à se reproser et prévint qu'elle passerait le voir plus tard. Elle lui enjoint de l'appeler si il avait besoin de _quoi que ce soit_, croisant intérieurement des doigts pour qu'il nésite pas en cas de réel besoin –il suffisait qu'il agite sa baguette et la sienne produirait de petites étincelles rouges lui signalant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. il s'agissait d'une sorte de « baby phone » version sorcier… Plus pratique tout de même que l'appareil moldu original. Elle se garda bien de faire tout commentaire à se sujet, craignant que le trentenaire n'apprécie _pas du tout_ d'être comparé à un « _baby_ »…

-Bon appétit, sourit-elle en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

_Aloooors ? _

_Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Donnez-moi votre avis, j'avoue que je suis un peu mitigée concernant ce chapitre... Vous trouvez les personnages assez authtiques ? Le côté humour entre eux n'est pas un peu trop rapide ?_

_Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plut malgré tout ! :)_

* * *


	7. Sens

_Point de vue davantage réservé à Rémus, cette fois-ci ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, que vous le trouverez aussi proche que possible de la réalité… Parce que je trouve plus difficile de me mettre dans la peau de notre loup-garou préféré ! Bon, bien sûr, ce n'est pas lui qui raconte mais…_

_Bref, je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre sans prétention !_

_Merci encore à ceux qui laissent des –gentilles- reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_---

**'°oO**_** Chap 7 **_**Oo°' : "sens"  
**

---

_-Bon appétit, sourit-elle en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle._

Une fois la porte de bois refermée, le lycanthrope poussa un long soupir, et gigota sans son lit aux draps blancs, mal à l'aise, grimaçant en sentait le moindre petit muscle de son corps le faire souffrir.

Il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir réagit de façon si idiote. Vraiment… Ne pouvait-il donc pas se contrôler ? Il arrivait pourtant d'ordinaire à bien maîtriser le loup garou, il n'aurait pas du se comporter si stupidement. Le gémissement qu'il avait laissé s'échapper malgré lui s'apparentait davantage à l'expression du plaisir à qu'à de la douleur.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait _bien_. Que du contraire ; dire qu'il avait mal était un doux euphémisme. Tout son corps était douloureux, comme si on s'était appliqué à broyer chaque parcelle de peau et d'os, comme si on l'avait projeté contre le mur à répétition. Il se sentait meurtrit de l'intérieur, sans que cela ne soit visible –mis à part les cicatrices qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même, mais cette nuit il en avait été exempt. Grâce à Hermione qui lui faisait sa potion Tue-Loup –et avec bien plus de bonne volonté que Rogue…

Mais au milieu de sa souffrance, la caresse des mains légères d'Hermione appliquant un baume apaisant était une sensation agréable, le bien-être surpassant un instant toutes les autres sensations, éclipsant tout le reste. Ses sens plus fins avaient exacerbés le plaisir –comme maintenant ils lui renvoyaient avec d'autant plus d'intensité sa douleur- et il s'était retrouvé gémissant comme un adolescent sous les premières caresses d'une petite amie.

La lycanthropie était une malédiction, même si elle pouvait se révéler avoir certains avantages.

Son corps était usé prématurément par les métamorphoses qu'un humain n'était pas sensé avoir à supporter, mais il avait des réflexes bien supérieurs à la majorité des hommes, moldus ou sorciers. Les instincts du loup qui l'habitait pouvaient se révéler utiles, il fallait bien le reconnaître, même s'il aurait sans conteste préféré n'être qu'une personne ordinaire, pas capable de littéralement sentir arriver une autre personne à de nombreux mètre de distances. Il avait une ouie extrêmement fine, qui lui permettait d'être rarement surpris, un odorat très développé lui permettait un sens de l'orientation supérieur à tout ce qu'un humain pourrait jamais rêver posséder et une vision plus nette dans l'obscurité, décuplée par l'aide de ses capacités d'olfaction.

Ses sens étaient plus sensibles, plus précis, ce qui pouvait se révéler une gêne, parfois, mais étaient aussi capable de faire la différence lors d'un duel, durant la guerre par exemple, où une seconde pouvait s'avérer être l'instant de trop, où la rapidité avec laquelle les sorts étaient lancés était aussi déterminante que l'habileté à jeter des charmes, aussi cruciale que mortelle. Le fait d'être un loup garou lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie, même si cette réalité le confrontait également à une vie plus dangereuse, où il ne pouvait (presque) compter que sur lui-même.

Dans cette situation précise, ses instincts rendaient le moment juste… gênant.

La sensation agréable des doigts fins sur sa peau sensible l'avait surpris et troublé. Il s'appliquait généralement le baume lui-même, et lorsque Pomfresh s'en chargeait quand il n'avait pas la chance d'avoir en sa possession la potion Tue loup et qu'il sortait invariablement de la nuit de pleine lune blessé, ce n'était pas avec autant de douceur qu'elle le faisait. La vielle infirmière de Poudlard était extrêmement compétence, pour cela on ne trouverait rien à redire sur ses capacités de médicomage, et si elle pouvait lui éviter d'avoir mal elle le faisait. Mais es mouvements étaient plus sûrs, rapides et précis. Efficaces, certes, mais bien moins tendres…

Remus secoua brusquement la tête, déclenchant une douleur aigue dans sa nuque raide. Il était temps qu'il se calme. Hermione était une jolie jeune femme –elle n'était pas belle à proprement parler, mais le fait qu'elle ignore tout de son charme naturel ne le rendait que plus adorable- et son corps d'homme solitaire souillé par le Loup en lui avait réagit, le prenant par surprise, voila tout.

Il fallait dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait plus touché –excepté Pom pom, mais sans vouloir manquer de tact, ça ne comptait pas vraiment… Depuis Nymphadora, en fait, et il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment eut l'habitude des gestes apaisants.

Soupirant alors que les souvenirs sombres et ses regrets l'assaillaient, il tendit la main vers son plateau, bien décidé à reprendre des forces même s'il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il voulait être autonome au plus vite, et son premier acte de la journée serait de s'habiller, car il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, nu sous ses draps. Bien entendus, si ça avait été un choix, il aurait peut être été agréable de se prélasser au lit en cette jolie journée au ciel clair, mais le fait d'être alité n'était pas de son propre chef et le fait qu'il ne porte pas de vêtements était un fait du Loup. Aussi cette réalité lui semblait-elle insupportable.

Il fit réchauffer son café d'un coup de baguette magique, portant la tasse agréablement chaude à ses lèvres, les mains tout autour même s'il n'avait pas vraiment froid. Il mangea lentement un toast qu'il n'eut pas le courage de beurrer, mangea avec plaisir les restant de compote et vida d'un trait assoiffé le jus d'orange. Il se força à manger un demi croissant, puis abandonna les reste sur son plateau. L'inconvénient lorsqu'on a vécu dans la misère durant un certain temps, c'est qu'on finit par s'habituer aux rations qu'il s'imposait. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à manger 3 copieux repas par jours, lorsqu'il avait été professeur à Poudlard, son estomac protestant au début douloureusement contre ce qu'il considérait comme un excès de nourriture. Heureusement, même après avoir présenté sa démission, sa situation s'était sensiblement améliorée car il avait intégrer l'Ordre peu de temps après, et puis Molly n'était pas du genre à se montrer radine concernant ses délicieux repas.

Il eut un petit sourire de reconnaissance en pensant à la brave femme rousse ; les Weasley étaient une famille extrêmement pauvres mais partageaient sans compter. Il se demandait parfois comment elle faisait pour nourrir ses trop nombreux enfants… mais son sourire s'éteint en songeant que désormais, la tribus de rouquin comptait un membre de moins… Fred.

Soupirant, il tendit la main vers les vêtements laissés par Hermione – une large chemise blanche faite en une texture douce et un pantalon de toile grossière brune- qu'il passa avec des gestes lents, un peu maladroits à cause de la douleur qu'ils pouvaient occasioner. Une fois correctement habillé, il poussa un soupire de contentement, et le laissa mollement retomber dans les draps, satisfait. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé par l'effort que ça lui avait demandé, mais content d'avoir pu le faire seul –il était des fois où il n'était même pas capable de fermer une tirette- et _surtout_ qu'Hermione n'ai pas eut à l'aider, ce qui aurait été bien trop humiliant à son goût.

Se calant dans les oreillers, il sombra doucement dans une demi somnolence, laissant ses pensées divaguer à leur grés.

* * *

_Voilaaa ! Alors ? _

_Bon, je sais, c'est un peu court, mais c'est le début de la possibilité d'une éventualité de sentiments qui se développent, non ? Lol..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou !_

_Alors voici le chapitre suivant un rien plus tôt que prévu, parce que j'aime les gentilles reviews et que vous m'avez bien gâtée, et ça, c'est motivant !_

J'essaie toujours de répondre aux reviews (sauf quand j'ai pas d'adresse... ^^) , mais je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont encouragés jusqu'ici :

Alors un tout GRAND MERCI à **Abby09**,**Elayna Black**,**fanfantasy07**,** Angi**,** Lilas**, **priyangani**,**Lia-Sail**,**plante-verteeuuh****, raundi**, **chou-ch3rie94** et **Svetlana Black** ! _(j'espère n'avoir oublier personne, sinon n'hésitez pas à venir me tirer les oreilles ! ;) )_

_Bon, pour le chapitre qui vient, que dire ? il ce centre encore sur notre Remus préféré, et relate un peu plus son passé... enfin je n'en dis pas plus je vous laisse découvrir ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chap 8 : **

_Se callant dans les oreillers, il sombra doucement dans une demi somnolence, laissant ses pensées divaguer à leur grés, même si pas forcément sur ses sujets de prédilection…._

Il n'avait pas eut beaucoup d'histoires sérieuses.

En fait, à part sa relation avec Nymphadora, il n'en avait eut qu'une, et qui s'était mal terminée. A cause de son état. Ça aurait pu être pire, bien sûr –blesser sa petite amie, par exemple, ça il ne se le serait _jamais_ pardonné. Merlin Merci ce n'était jamais encore arrivé, et ne le serait jamais, il se l'était promis. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché de le laisser meurtrit et vide, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur. Il avait fallut du temps avant que ces blessures mentales de se referment, et les citatrices profondes n'avaient pas tout à fait disparut, malgré tout le temps écoulé depuis…

Et puis, même s'il s'était marié avec la jeune métamorphomage aux cheveux roses, il avait du mal à attribuer le mot « sérieux » à cette relation que n'était en réalité qu'à sens unique. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui n'aimait pas…

A Poudlard, il était tombé amoureux d'une Serdaigle dés sa deuxième année. Au début un peu confus, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être avec tant de gens, lui qui avait grandit dans l'isolement depuis tout petit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'émotions, lui qui devait subir celles du Loup.

Ensuite, il avait été horrifié, comprenant enfin ses sentiments, songeant que jamais il ne pourrait être avec elle en raison de sa lycanthropie. Elle ne pourrait aimer un monstre, et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas digne d'être aimé, était-il persuadé.

A cette époque, les Gryffondors avaient plusieurs cours en commun avec la maison des bleus et argent, comme potions, DCFM et soins aux créatures magiques, un peu comme les actuels rouges et or, mais avec les Serpentards –pour leur plus grand déplaisir d'ailleurs.

Les deux maisons étaient sans conflits, et le mélange était bien moins volcanique que celui Gryffondors-Serpentards, qui semblait être explosif depuis toujours. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours y avoir une compétition pour avoir le plus de point, mais cela s'arrêtait généralement là, sans dépasser les simples petites rivalités étudiantes. En fait, les Serdaigles étaient par nature calmes et suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas prendre part au conflit qui opposait les étudiants de Poudlard. Ils s'entendaient certes moins avec les verts et argent, mais ils étaient la maison qui subissait le moins de railleries de leur part, et la plupart des bleus et argents préféraient éviter de tomber dans les préjugés concernant quelle maison que ce soit. Quant aux Pouffsouffles, il était de notoriété connue qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien avec les Gryffondors que les Serdaigles. Ils n'avaient du mal qu'avec les représentants de Salazar, mais il fallait dire que ceux-ci ne faisaient rien pour calmer le jeu, bien au contraire. Il y avait néanmoins une légère jalousie latente concernant les Gryffondors, sans doute car ils étaient davantage mis sur le devant de la scène, quant les jaunes et noirs passaient pour des benêts peureux.

Plus haut dans les années, les élèves de diverses maisons pouvaient être mélangés en fonction des options prises, et Remus et Mary avaient pas mal de goût en commun, ce qui fait que sans forcément passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, il la croisait souvent.

Il avait été attiré par son charme simple, son attitude timide et studieuse. Elle était petite et menue, avec de grands yeux clairs et des cheveux noirs, qui ressortaient sur sa peau blanche, piquetée de quelques taches de rousseur discrètes. Elle parlait peu et passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, où il la croissait souvent, soucieuse du travail bien fait, mais aussi intéressée par tout ce que les livres pouvaient lui apprendre. Elle pouvait sembler renfermée si elle ne souriait pas avec tant de gentillesse à son entourage.

La première fois qu'elle lui avait adressé un de ses sourires, justement, il avait eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre ; il en était resté le souffle coupé un bref instant, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il avait alors rougit un peu, conscient de l'air idiot qu'il devait avoir, et lui avait rendu un sourire un peu maladroit mais sincère.

Il l'avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs où en classe, mais jusqu'alors, il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention.  
En fait, durant sa première année, ils semblait s'être donné pour objectif de se fondre dans le décor tant il se faisait discret. Il s'estimait si chanceux d'avoir pu être admis à l'école de sorcellerie qu'il ne voulait pas déranger, pas donner d'occasion à Dumbledore de regretter son geste. Et il craignait tant qu'on découvre qui il était vraiment qu'il ne voulait surtout pas de faire remarquer des autres.

En fait, à part Lily avec qui il s'était vite lié d'amitié car il partageait son amour de la connaissance et des livres et qu'il se montrait –selon les termes de la rousses- « _moins idiots que les autres garçons de son âge qui cherchaient à se faire remarquer_ » ce qui lui semblait appréciable, il n'avait pas vraiment fait connaissance avec les autres élèves.  
Sauf James, Sirius et Peter, mais c'étaient les deux premiers qui étaient venus vers lui, à sa grande surprise –pourquoi les deux garçons les plus populaire de Gryffondors si pas de Poudlard s'intéressaient à lui, le gars miteux et timide alors qu'ils étaient beaux, riches et drôles ?- et pas l'inverse. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais exactement compris, mais il ne l'avait jamais regretté, tissant avec le temps une amitié inébranlable, que même sa lycanthropie n'avait pu altérée, que du contraire. Sauf Peter… le petit Peter, faible et influençable… a moins qu'il n'ai jamais fait que toujours bien cacher son jeu ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir, ne pas s'interroger, et garder intacts les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Le présent était différent, point. De toute façon, ce _rat_ était mort aujourd'hui.

Après quelques travaux communs et des recherches silencieuses à la bibliothèque, ils s'étaient mis à beaucoup bavarder ensemble, sans jamais vraiment être amis, mais appréciant la présence de l'autre.

Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait , persuadé d'une part que ce ne serait pas réciproque, et bien trop inquiet à l'idée qu'elle découvre son secret bien gardé. Et même si elle ne le devinait jamais, il ne pourrait pas supporter de lui cacher. Avec ses amis, ça avait déjà été terriblement difficile, et il détestait mentir plus que tout, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'y avait pas que leur entente qu'il risquait de perdre, en révélant à la petite Serdaigle ce qu'il était, il risquait aussi de perdre Poudlard. Si les parents apprenaient que Dumbledore hébergeait un loup garou dans son école, il aurait des problèmes… et lui, Remus, devrait sans aucun doute partir.

Il se considérait malgré tout ce que les autres auraient pu dire pour démentir, comme un monstre, sujet tout instant à ses instincts cruels, même s'il n'arrivait plus à les dominer qu'une fois par mois.

Il était cependant sortit avec quelques filles, mais qui ne comptaient pas pour lui, davantage sous l'insistance de ses amis que par réelle envie, mais elles avaient tôt fait de mettre fin à leur relation, pour un garçon plus populaire ou extraverti. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, son côté rêveur et mystérieux et ses yeux dorés plaisaient à plusieurs filles, même s'il n'était pas aussi populaire que Sirius, tombeur de ses dames, ou James, frimeur à priori arrogant, mais en réalité profondément amoureux de Lily depuis longtemps.

Mais il n'était sorti qu'avec des cruches, des filles qui lui importaient en fait peu, car il craignait par-dessus tout de se faire rejeter par d'autres, qui elles lui auraient réellement plues.

Une fois sorti de Poudlard, il avait rencontré Karine.

C'était une fille joyeuse, pleine de vie, et qu'il trouvait aux idées très ouvertes pour l'époque –elle était par exemple révoltée par le travail des elfes de maison, ce qui était chose rare à l'époque, et même d'ailleurs encore actuellement. Malheureusement, si elle encourageait les autres à la tolérance, il semblait qu'elle n'estimait pas que cette règle devait s'appliquer à elle-même…

Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie, une banale brune, mais avait un physique agréable et des yeux bruns chaleureux. Ils avaient vite sympathisés, s'étaient rapprochés et avaient fini par sortir ensemble. C'était en fait elle qui avait fait le premier pas, et Remus n'avait pas pu se résoudre à refusé malgré sa peur, trop heureux de voir qu'elle partageait à priori ses sentiments à son égard.

Peu à peu, le lycanthrope était tombé amoureux, se laissant gagner par cette relation agréable. Ce n'était sans doute pas un amour aussi profond que celui que partageait Lily et James, mais c'était sincère et plein de tendresse.

Mais il détestait lui mentir lors des nuits de pleine lune, inventait des excuses ou prétextant une soirées entre amis, avec Sirius, James et Peter qui s'empressaient de le couvrir, voir parfois l'accompagner sous leur forme de Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver. Il se montrait pudique et craignait sans cesse qu'elle ne lui pose trop de questions sur ses cicatrices. Durant sa scolarité, grâce à Pomfresh et ses amis qui distrayaient le loup, il n'avait en fait eut à garder que peu de traces, mais une fois sorti, sans l'infirmière à ses côtés, et ses amis parfois indisponibles à cause de l'Ordre, il était bien plus vulnérable au Loup garou ; sans contrôle. La potion Tue Loup n'existait pas encore, ou personne proche de Dumbledore ne devait être capable de le faire… Il se jetait des sortilèges de camouflages et tentait tant bien que mal de se soigner lui-même, avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait, mais il portait son secret avec de plus en plus de difficultés.

Il avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains, et lui avouer ce qu'il était, espérant qu'elle pourrait l'accepter comme ses amis l'avaient fait en découvrant son « petit problème de fourrure ». A cette époque, bien qu'il craigne une réponse négative, il croyait encore un peu en sa chance. La suite l'enferma à jamais dans la solitude.

Lorsqu'il le lui avait révélé, elle était restée muette un long moment, figée comme si elle avait été stupéfixée, et s'en était suivit un silence teinté de froideur, de terribles minutes pour le jeune homme angoissé qu'il était.

Elle avait fini par changer de sujet, comme si de rien était, replaçant une courte mèche brune derrière son oreille. Mais les jours qui avaient suivis, elle avait été distante et froide. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, sous un prétexte quelconque – une assiette mal lavée ou quelque chose du même genre- elle l'avait quitté, disparaissant brusquement de sa vie, le laissant seul et désemparé. Meurtrit. Avec la voix dans sa tête qui ricanait en disant que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer parce qu'il était un monstre.

Il avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment accepté par la communauté sorcière, mis à part quelques exceptions comme Albus Dumbledore ou ses amis. Sirius était au fond celui qui le comprenait le mieux, provenant d'une famille au sang pur, il devait subit sans cesse les préjugés lié à son nom : les Blacks inspiraient le respect, mais aussi la peur et étaient liés à la magie noire. Il avait du batailler ferme pour se faire accepter chez les aurors, qui combattaient précisément tous ce qui ressemblaient aux idéaux de sa famille.

James avait découvert en son meilleur ami des qualité qu'il n'aurait jamais crut possible chez un Black, aussi avait-il prit soin de réviser ses jugements hâtifs. De plus, il était amoureux de ce qu'on apprenait communément une « sang de bourbe » dans les nobles familles, même la sienne ne faisait pas tout à fait exception, malgré une tolérance sans nul doute bien plus grande que celle dont ferait jamais preuve les Malefoy.

Et puis Peter… il n'avait pas eut d'autres choix que de suivre les leaders du groupe…

Remus s'était plusieurs fois dit que la vie aurait été plus simple s'il était tombé amoureux de Lily. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eut de problème à cause de sa lycantropie, était jolie et intelligente. Mais l'existence est parfois mal faite, et il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de plus qu'une profonde amitié envers la jeune fille rousse.

Et lorsque James était mort, Sirius à Azkaban et Peter prétendument assassiné, ça n'avait été qu'une longue dégringolade de solitude.

Il avait eut depuis plusieurs aventures d'un soir ou de quelques jours, mais jamais rien de sérieux, se refusant à s'attacher pour souffrir encore. Il se montrant gentil avec les femmes, toujours honnête ; ne leur faisant pas miroité un avenir plein d'amour. C'était des moments agréables pour deux célibataires, mais sans réelle tendresse ni promesse de lendemain.

Ce n'était que du vent, mais c'était toujours mieux que de vivre en ermite complet –ce qu'il faisait en fait presque, du reste.  
Après tout, il restait un homme, et il préférait passer une nuit avec une femme, pour contenter ses instincts et les siens plutôt que de lâcher prise sur le loup un bref instant et commettre un meurtre.

Nymphadora était son exception à la règle, et il le regrettait.

Il n'était pas tombé amoureux, non, mais il s'était tout de même attaché à elle. Sans parler du fait qu'il lui avait donné de faux espoirs. Il lui avait fait du mal. Et ça, il avait des difficultés à se le pardonner. Il avait fait du mal à la seule femme qui l'ai peut être jamais aimé inconditionnellement, en toute connaissance de cause de son état. Pourquoi n'était-il pas foutu de l'aimer, elle ? Pourquoi l'existence semblait s'acharner su sa vie sentimentale inexistante ?

Il savait qu'elle s'en était remise –bien, avant la Bataille finale- et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, même si les trois semaines qui avaient suivis la séparation avaient été très dures pour la jeune aurors. Mais il n'avait pu faire autrement. Elle commençait à s'emballer, faire des projets, voir même d'avoir un enfant ensemble, et lui avait finit par comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais des sentiments plus profonds qu'amicaux envers elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas rester avec elle pour retarder leur séparation qui n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Et il ne pouvait pas rester, faire semblant. Ce n'était pas sa nature, et il était hors de question qu'il fasse cela à un enfant. Il n'en aurait jamais, mais il ne risquerait pas de devenir un papa absent, dangereux et n'aimant pas sa femme.

Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et Tonks l'avait reconnue aussi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable…

C'est sur ces pensées peu joyeuses qu'il finit par somber dans une somnolence teintée d'agitement.

* * *

_Bon, je sais, y'a pas vraiment de romance dans ce chapitre, hein, et on voit pas Hermione. Mais bon, c'est important pour mieux comprendre pourquoi il n'est pas resté avec Tonks et comprendre son caractère, le fait qu'il est comme il est , quoi ^^ Non ?_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	9. Potions

_Bon, m'en voulez pas, hein, je sais que c'est un petit chapitre tout riquiqui, mais bon, il en faut aussi, hein... non ? Et puis avec le blocus qui approche tout doucement et les TP à rendre je suisun peu débordée en ce moment...  
_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, sinon il ne me restera plus qu'à me faire pardonner avec le suivant ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**Chap 9 **_**: « potion »**

**

* * *

**  
Hermione tourna trois fois le contenu de son chaudron dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, baissa la température de 4 degrés et épongea rapidement son front moite avec la manche de son tee-shirt. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la potion bleue bouillonnante dans le grand chaudron de cuivre posé sur le feu, puis, satisfaite, elle alla se faire un thé et prendre un des biscuits aux amandes que Molly avait apporté, alors que son mélange continuait de faire de grosses bulles, dégageant une légère fumée bleutée Elle revient ensuite à sa place initiale, dans un des coins de la cuisine, ou une petite cheminée et un chaudron impressionnant permettait de réaliser les potions les plus divers -ou faire la cuisine, au choix.

Préparer le baume anti-brûlures n'était pas compliqué en soi, mais la difficulté résidait dans la température de « cuisson ». Quelques malheureux degrés de trop ou de moins pouvaient faire toute la différence pour cet emplâtre de couleur violette. Il était important d'obtenir une pâte malléable, mais pas trop épaisse ou sèche, sinon elle s'effritait. Mais si la potion chauffait trop peu, on obtenait un liquide inutilisable. Pour le reste, les ingrédients étaient basiques, facilement procurables et pas trop chers, et il suffisaient pour la plus part de les éplucher et les couper en rondelles. On aurait preuve pu croire qu'elle préparait un potage si l'on omettait la couleur particulière du breuvage, songea Hermione avec un sourire.

Sauf qu'elle ne voudrait vraiment pas boire cette mixture composée; entre autres d'yeux de chauve-souris en poudre et de fientes de doxy séchées, pensa-t-elle immédiatement en esquissant une grimance un peu dégoutée. Manipuler les ingrédients ne la génait pas, mais l'idée de les manger... _yeurk _!

Elle consulta sa montre : encore dix minutes précises et elle pourrait éteindre le feu qu'elle avait allumé dans la petite cheminée de la cuisine de square Grimmaurd, laissant la pièce dans une agréable tiédeure. On avait beau être en été, la l'ancienne demeure des Black semblait toujours être froide, comme si un quelquconque plaisantin s'amusait à faire circuler des courant d'air glacé un peu partout. La cuisine, de par son feu ronflant la majorité du temps, était une pièce plutpot agréable en comparaison avec les autres !

Elle but une gorgée de thé avec délice, avant de commencer à ranger la table massive de la cuisine, qui était pour l'heure chargée d'ingrédients et ustensiles divers. Au centre trônait le livre de Potions du « Prince de Sang Mêlé », toujours couverts d'annotation de l'écriture de Severus Rogue.

Elle avait en effet demandé à Harry –qui ne s'était pas privé de lui faire quelques remarques moqueuses à ce sujet –combien de fois ne lui avait-elle pas conseillé de cesser d'utiliser ce libre ?- qu'elle avait ignoré avec dédain, consciente que Rogue était un excellent maître des potions, malgré son caractère détestable. En revanche, elle n'avait même pas regardé les sorts gribouillés dans les marges, se refusant à en tester.  
Mais elle suivait scrupuleusement les indications, se référant aux potions, impressionnées par le savoir faire de ce qui n'était à l'époque qu'un jeune adolescent. Elle recopiait ensuite soigneusement ces indications sur des parchemins vierges. Elle devait admettre qu'il était tout bonnement stupéfiant d'efficacité, même si on pouvait réprouver ce qu'il avait fait de ses talents dans un premier temps, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas cesser de tenter de se racheter, même si ce n'était pas exactement pour les bonnes raisons.

Elle jeta plusieurs épluchures à la poubelle, avant de se souvenir en rougissant qu'elle _était une sorcière_, et jeta un sortilège pour les faire disparaître. Étonnant comme elle avait les réflexes pour les sorts difficiles, mais comme les petites choses du quotidien continuaient d'être faites à la manière moldue ! En fait, elle préférait ce système, trouvant que cuisiner ne devait pas se faire à la baguette magique. Bien sûr jamais elle ne trouverait à redire sur la cuisine de Molly par, exemple, si ce n'est qu'elle en faisait toujours pour cinq personnes de plus, et qu'elle était certaine de ne plus rentrer dans ses robes au bout de deux moins complets au terrier ! Mais elle trouvait que faire les légumes et patisseries à à la main donnait aux mets une saveur toute particulière. Et puis se contenter de quelques formules magiques retirait toute la fierté d'avoir mitonner un bon petit plat soi-même. néanmoins, elle devait reconnaitre que si elle excellait en potions, elle n'avait pas hérité de ce talent en cuisine. Malgré tout, elle estimait savoir se débrouiller dans ce qui était des plus bsique...  
Mais si elle n'aimait pas faire ces petits gestes qui lui semblaient naturel, c'était en fait surtout qu'elle détestait être prise en défaut concernant la magi, et que les sourires gentiment moqueurs, lorsqu'elle épluchait les pommes de terre à la main ou se déplaçait pour jeter quelque chose, lui rappelaient son ascendance moldue.

Elle jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à sa montre, rangeant divers ustensiles dans l'évier pour les laver plus tard et repris une gorgée de son thé avant d'aller éteindre le feu ronflant.

En quelques instants, la mixture au fond duc chaudron prit la teinte violette indiquée dans le manuel, et elle s'empressa de remplir les pots vides qu'elle avait prévu à cet usage, un sourire aux lèvres pour ce travail bien accomplit.

Elle était contente d'elle-même, et pour une fois, elle n'aurait pas pour seule récompense un regard dégoûté du professeur des potions. Bien sûr, Rogue ne trouvait jamais rien à redire de ses préparation et se voyait obligé de lui mettre une bonne note –même si elle était certaine qu'il ne le faisait qu'avec une extrême mauvaise grâce. C'était pénible, même si elle se savait douée. A présent, il n'était pas là pour la critiquer avec ses sarcasmes du genre « _5 points en moins pour Gryffondors, Miss Granger ; je vous avais interdit d'aider Mr Londubat…_ »

Mais cette fois, il n'y avait qu'elle et Mme Pomfresh pour juger du résultat, qui était à leurs yeux amplement satisfaisant.

Oui, Mme Pomfresh allait être contente.

Elle avait bien avancé dans sa « commande » de potions ce matin.

Après être sortie de la chambre de Remus, encore un peu troublée par le contact avec la peau de son ancien professeur de DCFM, elle était redescendue à la cuisine pour préparer ses potions du jour.

Elle n'aimait pas voir Remus souffrant, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui –mis part trouver un remède contre la lycanthropie, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas encore le cas…

Elle s'était pourtant plongée dans de nombreux ouvrages traitant de cette maladie à la rechercher de quelque chose de plus efficace que la potion Tue Loup. Quelque chose qui pourrait au moins diminuer la souffrance causée par le passage d'un corps humain à celui d'un animal sanguinaire, et vice versa, mais ses recherches étaient restées vaines jusqu'alors. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'y avait pas non plus passer beaucoup de temps, n'ayant pas trop eut de temps libre ces dernières semaines, mais elle y pensait souvent, encore plus lorsqu'elle croisait le loup-garou –c'est-à-dire souvent puisqu'il logeaient au même endroit. Elle savait que ce la changerait bientôt car il devrait partir en mission, concernant ses congénères restants, justement. Et elle était scandalisée de découvrir que les seuls ouvrages qui traitaient le sujet plus en profondeur se préoccupaient davantage de trouver le moyen le plus efficace pour tuer les loups garou que les soigner…

La brune récura son chaudron désormais vide à l'aide d'un coup de baguette magique une fois qu'elle eut finit de coller soigneusement les étiquettes avec le nom de ses préparations.

Elle avait croisé Harry alors que Mr Weasley venait le chercher pour le ramener au Terrier –il lui avait fait promettre d'essayer de passer sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter de nouveaux ingrédients quand ils iraient chercher leur manuels pour Poudlard, et elle avait juré qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour trouver le temps de les voir, lui, Ginny, et Ron qui rénovait la boutique de farce et attrape qui avait pris un sacré coup de vieux durant la guerre- mais sinon personne n'était venu la déranger dans son travail.

Elle se prépara un plateau pour dîner, se choisis un livre concernant les plantes médicinales de Grande Bretagne pour s'octroyer une petite pause avant de reprendre le travail, puis au moment de passer à table, elle se ravisa.

Elle devait apporter à manger à Remus, et cette maison était pratiquement vide. Ça ne lui disait pas franchement de manger seule à l'énorme table de l'imposante cuisine de la maison ; il serait plus agréable tant pour elle que le loup garou de dîner à deux.

Elle poussa son bol de soupe pour venir en placer une deuxième qu'elle prit soin de généreusement remplir, rajouta un couvert supplémentaire et se servit dans le frigo pour remplir abondamment le plateau de charcuterie et fromages. Elle prit aussi une petite plaquette de chocolat, sachant que c'était à la fois un excellent tonique dans le monde de la sorcellerie et le péché mignon de « son malade ».

Consciente que le plateau était bien trop lourd pour elle avec la cruche d'eau en équilibre précaire, elle le fit léviter dans l'escalier à l'aide de baguette magique...

* * *

_Voila, ne me lynchez pas, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part, hein ^^_

_Mais promiii le suivant sera bien_ :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Je suis DESOLEE pour ce retard ! Je m'étais promis de vous chouchouter avant le blocus, où je vais « ermiter » chez mon grand père, loin des tentations technologiques variées –et entre autres l'ordinateur…__Mais voilà que plus de connexion internet ! Je vous raconte pas la galère… et l'envie d'étriper deux fois plutôt qu'une ce foutu proprio !  
Heureusement, comme j'ai bien choisi mon homme, il a fini par réparer ça –mon horrible proprio ne daignant même pas se déplacer. Grrr ! ^^_

_Bref, vous n'êtes pas là pour lire ma vie, hein ?_

_Je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

___

_**Chap 10 **_**: **

**

* * *

  
**

Le loup garou somnolait dans son lit, les couvertures froissées et négligemment repoussées en-dessous de ses genoux, car le soleil qui inondait la pièce de lumière la réchauffait aussi de ses rayons estivaux. Quelques mèches châtain, striées de plusieurs fins cheveux tirant sur le gris clair lui barraient le front, alors que son torse se soulevait lentement, au rythme de ses respirations sereines. Les traits de l'homme étaient un peu pâles, sans doute, mais il semblait détendu dans l'ensemble, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

Cependant, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans une sorte de sursaut dés que la sorcière passa le pas de la porte, son ouie sensible lui indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer et le réveillant, alors qu'un autre serait sans doute resté endormi, alors que l'odeur du repas venait délicieusement chatouiller ses narines.

Remus Lupin était à présent habillé d'une large chemise blanche, un peu trop grande pour sa taille fine due aux longues années de misère qu'il avait connues, nota Hermione, toujours en train de faire léviter le plateau pour aller le faire se déposer une fois encore sur la table de nuit, et du pantalon qu'elle avait laissé le matin. Elle nota également que le lycanthrope avait l'air en meilleure forme que plus tôt, sans doute grâce au repos qu'il avait pu prendre, et elle lui sourit.

-Rebonjour ! fit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à votre repas ? demanda-t-elle, un peu plus timide ; elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Remus en se redressant tant bien que mal dans son lit, lui adressant un sourire sincère à son tour.

-Restez couché, conseilla immédiatement la brune.

-Je ne suis ni infirme, ni mourant, grogna l'ancien professeur en retour, faisant un effort pour s'asseoir, ce qui lui arracha une grimace qu'il tenta de masquer, sans grand succès.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'insista pas. Après tout, il était adulte et était sensé savoir ce qu'il faisait… non ?

Elle lui tendit un gobelet fumant –contenant une sorte de revigorant mélangé avec un anti-douleur- alors qu'elle métamorphosait la moquette brune en une chaise confortable, pour s'installer à côté du lit de Remus.

-Encore une potion, geignit le loup-garou, j'en ai tellement prises que je me demande comment elles peuvent encore me faire un quelconque effet.

-Parce que le je les prépare divinement bien ? suggéra la brune, malicieuse, imitant un air faussement modeste qui ne pouvait tromper personne.

-C'est ça, répliqua Remus, l'air de ne pas y croire une seconde. Tu es très brillante, Hermione, ajouta-t-il sérieusement cette fois, alors que la susnommée prenait une teinte rosée.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, marmonnât-t-elle, s'absorbant dans la préparation du dîner – qui consistait en fait à garnir le pain frais qu'avait été chercher Kréattur pour accompagner les restes de potages de la veille, les yeux humblement baissés.

-Vous voulez quoi dans vos tartines ? demanda-t-elle a brûle pourpoint, désireuse de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Je suis encore capable d'étaler du fromage sur une malheureuse tranche de pain ! s'exclama le plus âgé d'un ton indigné en s'installant à côté de la table de nuit garnie du plateau repas.

-Cessez de jouer au courageux obstiné, menaça la brune, ou je vous donne à manger votre soupe à la petite cuillère comme à un gosse d'un an et demi !

-Tu n'oserais pas, fit l'adulte, horrifié par l'idée, s'enfermant dans une moue boudeuse, mais n'osant manifestement pas tester la jeune fille.

-Profiter un peu, enfin ! Au lieu de voir cela comme une torture, vois n'avez qu'à prendre ça comme un instant où vous êtes en vacances !

Elle avait prit un ton sévère, mais si le lycan avait prit la peine de la regarder bien en face, il aurait décelé la lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux noisettes.

-Rho, et puis cesse donc de me vouvoyer ! ronchonna le lycanthrope en guise de réponse.

-Comme _vous_ voulez, répliqua la brune, taquine, instant délibérément sur le « vous ».

Elle tendit au loup-garou un bol de soupe généreusement rempli, encore fumant, et s'attaque ensuite à son propre repas, plongeant la petite chambre dans un silence agréable, seulement brisé par les tintements de couverts et mastications discrètes.

Étalant une noix de beurre sur une large tranche de pain et mordant avec appétit dedans, Hermione en profita pour observer la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle la connaissait bien, certes, pour y être restée un long moment suite à la terrible pleine lune sans potion Tue-Loup, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de s'attarder sur les détails. En fait, elle était relativement impersonnelle, si ce n'est quelques objets ça et là, attestant son attachement à son propriétaire actuel. Quelques livres ; de lourds volumes à première vue, traitant de sujets divers étaient rangés en fonction de leur taille sur des étagères aux murs, le baume se trouvait posé à côté du lit, et d'autres potions étaient regroupés sur un petit meuble bas, attestant des soins que sa condition de lycanthrope nécessitait. Pour le reste, les vêtements élimés étaient soigneusement rangés, et une grosse plaque d'un des meilleurs chocolat de chez Honeyduck trônait au centre du bureau, entre deux piles de parchemins bien nettes.

Petite, carrée, elle était pourvue d'un grand lit confortable –Pomfresh avait insisté pour qu'il choisisse le meilleur, puisqu'il y passait plus de temps que la moyenne des gens ordinaires, ce qui lui valait un lit double, même s'il n'avait pas l'usage de la deuxième place si ce n'est la possibilité de s'étaler de tout son long sans risquer de tomber à terre- et d'une fenêtre, mais ornée de plusieurs carrés vitrés au lieu d'un seul, histoire que le loup n'aie pas l'idée de tenter de passer au travers… Même s'il n'était qu'au premier étage, la chute resterait importante, sans parler du fait qu'il pouvait sérieusement se blesser avec les bris de verre. Pour parer à toute éventualité, ils prenaient soin de lancer un sort à la fenêtre.

Une armoire un peu délabrée où Hermione devinait des vêtements usés, rapiécés, quelques meubles de bois sombre. La chambre était simple, dans les tons bruns et ocre chaleureux, les murs simplement blancs, sans fioritures.

Hermione soupira intérieurement. La chambre était agréable, mais elle n'était que très peu personnalisée, tout simplement parce que Remus n'avait que très peu d'objets personnels. Il n'y avait pas de tableau, de babioles diverses ou même un réveil matin qui l'appartienne. Il vivait square Grimmaurd, songea la brune, car il ne possédait que cela. Elle n'avait pas de logement autre que celui de ses parents, bien entendu, mais elle avait tout de même des effets personnels. Dans sa chambre à la résidence des Granger, elle avait son propre bureau, un grand miroir de sa taille offert par une tante pour un de ses anniversaires, une coiffeuse et des bibelots décoratifs, … Elle n'avait pas emporté ses meubles au QG de l'Ordre car elle savait que ce serait provisoire et parce qu'elle y avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. De plus, même si elle aimait la chambre qu'elle avait chez ses parents, cela ne restait qu'une pièce agréable, mais dans laquelle elle passait en fait peu de temps. Elle n'y était plus réellement attachée depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard… Il fallait dire qu'elle se sentait davantage chez elle dans les dortoirs de l'école de sorcellerie que chez ses parents à présent.

Mais la condition de loup-garou de Remus l'avait contraint à des petits boulots minables, lorsqu'il avait la chance d'en trouver, pour une vie où il ne pouvait se permettre aucun luxe. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut de maison, si ce n'est celle de ses parents, mais elle ne lui appartenait pas, obligé de vivre dans des appartements à la limite de la salubrité lorsque ses maigres revenus le lui permettaient et à l'improviste le reste du temps.

Poudlard, en fait, avait été son seul travail vraiment gratifiant, et une année où il lui avait semblé qu'il vivait dans l'abondance : un toit sans risque d'expulsion, uns salaire régulier et si pas astronomique, tout à fait décent, un boulot qu'il aimait et trois délicieux repas par jours, que demander de plus ?

C'était profondément injuste. Remus était sans nul doute plus compétent qu'une bonne partie des employés du ministère, et il avait obtenus ses ASPIC avec brio. Mais les préjugés sur les loups garou, relayés par les gens comme Dolores Ombrage, l'avaient tenus à l'écart d'une vie tranquille. Les traités de lois ignobles n'avaient fait que compliquer sa vie davantage.

Hermione n'avait vraiment connu la nécessité que l'année précédente, lorsqu'ils erraient d'un endroit à l'autre avec leur petite tente, mais le lycanthrope, lui, le vivait au quotidien depuis plus de dix ans.

Maintenant, bien sûr, il était logé, soigné et nourrit par l'Ordre –et surtout Harry qui prêtait sa maison- mais qu'adviendrait-il de lui une fois celui-ci redevenu inutile ? Sans parler du fait que si le gîte et le couvert était offert (Harry n'aurait jamais songé le faire payer pour vivre dans sa maison et Kréattur n'était que trop heureux d'avoir du travail. Il aimait particulièrement faire la cuisine et avait même proposé ses services à la famille Weasley dans le cas ou square Grimmaurd resterait vide de tout membres de l'Ordre) il devait néanmoins effectuer des missions qui n'étaient pas des moins périlleuses.

La brune se surprit à éprouver une grande tendresse envers l'homme assis à côté d'elle, que la vie n'avait décidément pas gâté. Elle l'observa à la dérobe, cachée derrière son bol de soupe, qu'elle mangeait distraitement malgré les bons légumes verts soigneusement sélectionnés par l'elfe de maison servile.

Elle observa les traits encore un peu marqués de son visage aujourd'hui fatigué. Il avait de grandes cernes sous ses yeux couleurs miel, sa barbe exceptionnellement mal rasée lui donnait un petit air rebelle. Plus vieux, aussi. Ses cheveux châtain un rien trop longs et parsemés de fines mèches blanches pouvaient donner une apparence négligée, mais on devinait malgré tout derrière le visage d'un homme séduisant. Peut être que le mot n'était pas exactement approprié, mais il avait un certain charme.

Il était grand et mince. Il n'était pas de ces hommes musclés à outrance, mais de sa haute silhouette fine se dégageait une aura qu'Hermione trouvait rassurante. Une sorte de force tranquille. Car la brune savait que sous son côté serein et sensible, l'homme possédait une force hors du commun et des réflexes bien supérieurs à la moyenne, dû à sa condition de loup garou.  
Il n'avait pas la beauté insolente que Sirius avait pu avoir, il n'était pas un de ces hommes sur lesquels on se retournait dans la rue, mais la brune le trouvait plutôt attirant tel qu'il était, à sa manière. Sans parler du fait que sa personnalité lui plaisait beaucoup...

Effarée en réalisant la tournure que prenaient ses pensées tout à coup, Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de se reprendre, se concentrant sur son pain beurré, mais ne parvenait pas tout à fait à chasser ses idées troubles.

Cela la tracassa du reste un long moment encore, après avoir pris congé de lui pour le laisser se reposer, même si elle oublia un peu ses préoccupations l'après-midi, alors qu'elle effectuait des recherches pour améliorer ses potions désinfectantes –les remèdes traditionnels avaient l'inconvénient de piquer atrocement les victimes de blessures infectées et de laisser des traces colorées un bon moment sur la peau, en plus de dégagée une inquiétante fumée colorée. Elle espérait pouvoir trouver un désinfectant moins agressif dans le court terme, en particulier pour les élèves de Poudlard un peu « chochottes ».

Elle appréciait beaucoup Remus Lupin.  
Soit, c'était un fait qu'il était inutile de nier, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'Etat. Et si c'était vrai que depuis quelques semaines elle n'était pas totalement insensible à son charme d'homme ; il fallait reconnaître pour sa défense que même si plus âgé qu'elle, eh bien, il était un trentenaire en bon état… même si elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire disparaître les trop nombreuses cicatrices qui barraient son corps comme les traces de la malédiction qui l'avait touché alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Et puis, elle restait une jeune fille de 18 ans qui était désespérément seule et qui s'emballait dés qu'un homme lui accordait un peu d'attention –ce qui était rare. Et Remus Lupin était justement une de ces rares personnes à l'avoir toujours prise au sérieux. Bien sûr, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant pour lui en troisième année et il était surtout « proche » d'Harry, mais il avait su voir son potentiel, deviner la jeune fille intelligente derrière sa touffe de cheveux broussailleux, sans tomber dans l'incontournable « je sais tout ».

Il ne l'avait jamais prise pour une gamine sans cervelle. En fait, il avait toujours dans le regard une grande acceptation qui laissait voir qu'il respectait ses élèves en tant que personnes, même s'il restait à sa place de professeur.

Et ces dernières années, il s'était révélé être une personne qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, capable d'avoir une discussion animée sur un autre thème que le Quidditch, à un niveau nettement supérieur que celui que ses camarades de classe pourraient jamais lui offrir.

Elle était également fascinée par l'intelligence de son ancien professeur et sa capacité à transmettre son savoir de façon si passionnante, ce qui manquait parfois cruellement à bien des enseignant de Poudlard, malgré des capacités non critiquables.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter le soir des choses et d'autres. Elle lui posait des questions sur quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans un quelconque ouvrage, ou lui exposait ses idées contre le traitement –scandaleux !- que subissaient nombre de créatures magiques comme les elfes de maison, mais aussi les centaures, les loup garou ou les gobelins –bien qu'après Gripsec, elle avait a présent moins de compassion pour les gardiens de Gringott's. Lui l'écoutait et la prenait au sérieux, même s'il ne se privait pas de la taquiner gentiment, politesse qu'elle ne se privait d'ailleurs pas de lui renvoyer dés qu'elle le pouvait.

En revanche, lorsqu'elle rentrait dans un débat enflammé, Ron avait tôt fait de faire grimace dégoûtée –comment pouvait-on discuter avec tant de ferveur sur des sujets aussi désespérément sérieux, et donc ennuyant ?- alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel, moqueur, et proposait une partie d'échec version sorcier à son meilleur ami, ou parlait Quidditch avec sa petite amie, qui était fan des Harpies.

Enfin, il fallait préciser à sa décharge qu'elle venait de se faire larguer, même si c'était une sorte de décision commune, elle n'en était pas moins affectée : n'y avait-il pas quelqu'un qui pourrait lui correspondre ? Était-elle destinée à rester un rat de bibliothèque célibataire ? A part avec Ron, ce qui avait du faire le record de la plus courte de relation à priori sérieuse, il n'y avait eut que Krum pour s'intéresser à elle. Et elle n'était pas amoureuse… encore que ce n'était pas une trop mauvaise chose, car il aurait été difficile de rester avec un bulgare, joueur de Quiddtich international de surcroît. Les relations à distances, bien que possibles, présentaient tout de même des inconvénients certains.

Cependant, elle finit par écarter ses idées, se plongeant dans les potions et décrétant qu'il n'y avait de toute façon rien a essayer de comprendre là-dessous.

* * *

_Hum, et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Rien à essayer de comprendre là-dessous aussi ou... ^^_


	11. Un petite soirée comme les autres

_Coucou !_

_Voici le prochain chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui laissant des commentaires, ça me fait toujours énoOormément plaisir ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chap 11**_** : Une petite soirée comme les autres**

**

* * *

  
**

L'après-midi, Rémus avaient encore somnolé, semblant parfois sombrer dans un univers ouaté et brumeux, sans rêves précis. Cependant, même s'il avait eut l'occasion d'encore un peu dormir, vers la fin d'après-midi, il s'était sentit bien plus en forme que les après-pleine lunes habituelles. Il fallait dire qu'il avait prit l'habitude ces dernière décennies de les passer seul et loin de tous, sans possibilité d'aide aucune, et même s'il avait parfois la potion tue-loup pour s'empêcher de se blesser à mort, il n'en restait pas moins que la transformation le laissant pantelant de douleur, et terriblement faible. Souvent trop pour prendre la peine de se lever, et encore moins aller se préparer un bon repas !

Or, ici, il bénéficiait de soins –peut être pas aussi efficaces que ceux qu'il aurait à Sainte Mangouste, certes, mais il savait que les potions d'Hermione frôlaient la perfection, et que, dans toute autre clinique, il serait peut être bien pris en charge, mais ce serait loin d'être avoir la bonté de cœur dont faisaient preuve les membres de l'ordre à son égard. C'était presque comme s'ils faisaient parfaitement abstraction de son état de lycanthrope –en fait, c'était même plus que ça, ils le prenaient en compte, sans que ça soit un problème, mais ça Rémus n'était sans doute pas près à le concevoir, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans le rejet quasi permanent.

Vers 17h, il avait lu un ou deux chapitre d'un livre dont il n'avait pas retenu grand-chose, mais il se sentait mieux, moins léthargique et commençait à en avoir marre de contempler sans fin les murs vides de sa chambre ou le plafond sans intérêt.

Le soir même, Remus était en bien meilleure forme que le matin, et il avait donc tenu à se lever pour descendre dîner, même si les membres lui donnaient encore l'impression d'avoir été systématiquement été roués de coups –mais ça, il ne l'avait pas dit à Hermione, certain qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé quitter sa chambre sinon.

Ce qui n'avait pas empêché la brune d'argumenter contre, mais il avait tenu bon, et elle avait finit par céder ; le menaçant de l'attacher au lit lors de la prochaine pleine lune ou le stupéfixer.

-…voir les _deux _! avait-elle prévenu en riant.

Il havait incliné la tête dans un signe un rien moqueur, comme pour dire _« Je voudrais bien voir ça _», mais il n'avait pas osé le dire tout haut, car il savait que la jeune sorcière brune serait parfaitement capable de le faire, juste pour le simple fait de lui prouver qu'elle tenait parole. Et il ne tenait pas _vraiment_ à passer la nuit figé et entouré de cordes dans sa propre chambre, loup garou ou pas.

Et puis, même si son corps était encore douloureux, il en avait assez de rester coucher dans son lit dans la même position depuis tôt ce matin, même si le livre qu'il lisait pour passer le temps lorsqu'il ne somnolait pas était bon, il finissait vite par avoir mal à la tête à déchiffrer les petits caractères –pourquoi s'obstinait-on à publier des livres avec de si petites écritures d'ailleurs ?- et il lui tardait de se dégourdir les jambes, juste un peu. Même si ça se limitait à faire le tour de sa chambre, il aurait été content.

En fait, il aurait surtout apprécié de pouvoir faire un tour dehors, mais il savait bien que ça équivaudrait à pousser repousser déraisonnablement ses limites physiques actuelles et que le jardin n'était pas vraiment fréquentable pour le moment. Il avait toujours adoré marcher…

Il se promit intérieurement de s'occuper des herbes folles du larges carré vert qu'offrait la maison 12, square Grimmaurd lorsqu'il aurait un peu de temps devant lui, avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre pour affronter les escaliers du menant au rez-de-chaussée, qui s'avérait être une très pénible expérience. Mais comme personne n'était là pour le voir, il prit tout son temps et arriva néanmoins à destination.

Il avait été rejoindre Hermione à la cuisine pour préparer le repas –en fait, cela avait consisté à sortir du frigo tous les restes et prévoir les couverts. Ils étaient fin de semaine et Kréattur devrait faire les courses le lendemain ou au plus tard après-demain ; il fallait donc faire place neuve dans le réfrigérateur. Le lycanthrope s'était enquis des personnes présentes le pour le dîner –en fait, ils n'étaient que quatre, eux compris. Il avait disposé les assiettes et s'était chargé des couverts, alors que la jeune fille octroyait un verre à chaque place et remplissait un pichet d'eau et un autre de jus de citrouille frais et posait le restant du pain qu'ils avaient mangé à midi.

Ils avaient dîné en compagnie de deux jeunes aurors : un garçon un rien arrogant, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à Malefoy, mais en brun, et une fille aux nattes blonde qui avait l'air si jeune qu'elle aurait pu se faire passer pour une étudiante de Poudlard sans problème. En tous cas si ces capacités en sortilèges ne démontraient pas son expérience.

Ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied avec une équipe d'aurors pour venir à bout des Détraqueurs désormais hors d'Azkaban, ce qui ne s'avérait pas être un travail de tout repos. Le ministère avait fini par comprendre que s'allier avec ces créatures n'était _pas_ une bonne idée et l'actuel Ministre Shackelbolt ne comptait pas les remettre dans la prison sorcière.

Ils avaient parlé de Patronus, principalement, puisque c'était un sujet de conversation que les quatre membres de l'Ordre maîtrisaient et qu'il ne demandaient pas d'entrer dans des débat hautement philosophique, et le garçon avait un peu perdu de sa superbe quand Hermione avait déclaré qu'elle avait appris à le faire dés sa 5e année, de façon clandestine, à l'époque où ils avaient Ombrage comme professeur de DCFM. La fille blonde, Sophie, avait posé des questions, intéressée, et les deux aurors avaient eut l'air encore plus impressionnée lorsqu'elle avait expliqué que c'était _le_ Harry Potter qui le leur avait enseigné. Elle avait aussi glissé quelques anecdotes sur l'AD, décrivant l'horrible bonne femme qu'était la « sorcière crapaud », ce qui avait fait rire tout le monde, Lupin ne s'en privant pas, lui qui évitait d'ordinaire de se moquer ouvertement de qui que ce soit. Il fallait dire qu'Ombrage était connue pour son aversion pour tous les « hybrides », ce qui n'était à proprement parler apprécier par le lycanthrope, qui avait souffert de ses décrets discriminatoires.

Hermione avait précisé dans un sourire que c'était précisément Remus Lupin qui avait appris à Harry à se défendre contre les Détraqueurs lors de son année comme enseignant à Poudlard, et le loup garou avait eut l'air embarrassé des regards respectueux des deux autres.

Au dessert –un fruit au choix dans la grande corbeille d'osier posée sur le buffet- le jeune homme brun était devenu tout à fait sympathique, abandonnant son air supérieur pour se montrer être assez blagueur, ce qui avait clos le repas de façon assez agréable.

Les deux aurors étaient ensuite rentrés chez eux.

Le soir, Remus et Hermione s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls dans cette grande maison étrangement silencieuse, et cette dernière avait proposé de regarder un film à la télévision, pas vraiment désireuse passer sa soirée seule.

En effet, un mois plus tôt, se rendant compte que les soirées avaient tendance à s'étirer en longueur et laisser les membres de l'Ordre d'humeur morose, attablés et silencieux ou affalés dans les nombreux fauteuil du salon, l'œil vide –il fallait dire qu'habituellement Fred et George se chargeaient à eux tout seul de l'animation, s'acharnant à rendre leur mère chèvre, produisant sons bizarres et distribuant blagues à volonté, et il fallait reconnaître que leur absence se faisait cruellement ressentir. D'ailleurs, même si la famille Weasley était présente au QG de l'Ordre, l'ambiance restaient tintée de regrets à la complicité sans faille des jumeaux- elle avait fait part de son idée à Harry, qui avait immédiatement accepté, le trouvant pas mauvaise même si pas forcément enthousiaste.

Mais il avait été conquis le soir même, lorsqu'elle était revenue avec un énorme poste de télévision moldu, bidouillée avec l'aide d'Arthur Weasley - qui avait bien entendu accepté l'idée avec joie- pour fonctionner malgré la magie ambiante à square Grimmaurd.

Il s'était avéré que c'était une bonne idée, même s'il cela occasion parfois quelques petites disputes quant au chois du film, les gens étaient ravis de cet instant de détente.

Mr Weasley était le plus enthousiaste, toujours le premier à se jeter sur la télécommande pour avoir le plaisir de toucher à tous les boutons avec émerveillement –ce qui agaçait parfois les autres quand il changeait intempestivement de chaînes. Il n'y avait pas de beaucoup de programmes différents, mais Hermione avait rapporté quelques DVD, et les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient de la famille côté moldu avaient alimenté la petite collection de films à visionner. En fait, seuls les sorciers de pure souche se montraient au départ septique quand à cet appareil moldu, mais se laissaient néanmoins assez rapidement convaincre lorsqu'ils comprenaient que c'était comme suivre une histoire dans un livre animé, mais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule « page » qui bougeait…

Le lycanthrope avait accepté la proposition avec plaisir, ne se sentant pas suffisamment en forme pour faire une autre activité que la détente dans un bon canapé.

Ils avaient alors choisis un film au hasard dans une pile de DVD, la brune avait préparé de pop corn, sortit les dernière chocogrenouilles de l'armoire et s'était fait une grande théière de tisane brûlante. Elle avait également prévu une grande couverture légère pour couvrir leur pied, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire en ce mois d'août. Cependant, il fallait reconnaître que le maison était plutôt froide quelque soit le temps dehors, voir carrément glaciale si l'on omettait d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée principale du salon.

Avec Harry et Ron, ils seraient probablement mis en pyjama dans le gros divan de cuir du salon, mais Hermione se serait sentie extrêmement gênée de se balader en chemise de nuit devant son ancien professeur, et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à avoir l'air ridicule, aussi fit-elle l'impasse sur ce détail habituellement prisé de soirée-télé.

Le film s'avéra être nul. Un vrai navet.

Mais la soirée n'en fut pas moins agréable pour autant

Elle était un peu gênée par la présence du loup garou juste à côté d'elle, mais ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'asseoir chacun sur un fauteuil individuel, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient des étrangers !

Par ailleurs, sa présence était néanmoins rassurante dans cette grande maison vide et sombre. Elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à avouer qu'elle aurait peur de loger seule square Grimmaurd, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'aurait en tous cas pas été à son aise. Ils éteignirent la TV bien avant la fin du film, au bout d'un peu plus d'une demi-heure, en fait, lorsqu'il devint évident que le scénario devenait de plus en plus improbable voir burlesque, prenant le parti de discuter, Hermione enroulée dans la couverture, alors que Remus piochait distraitement dans le restant de pop corn disposé dans un gros bol vert ornés de petits serpents pas vraiment du meilleur goût –on restait dans l'ancienne demeure des Blacks malgré tout.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, ne se passe pas grand chose... bon, la suite, bientôt, hein ^^_


	12. ou pas tant que ça ?

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Alors comme je n'aurai bientôt plus Internet, je vous poster un chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu... et si vous êtes gentils, vous en aurez peut être même un de plus ce week end ! Alors elle est pas belle la vie ? ;)_

_Je crois que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire, même si il n'y a pas à proprement parler encore de relations entre les deux protagonistes... enfin je n'en dis pas plus ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_**Chap 12**_ **: ... ou pas tant que ça ?  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Le loup garou se sentait encore un peu faible –il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à descendre les escaliers, ses membres le faisaient encire souffrir, mais il se refusait à l'admettre. Il n'avait pas envie que la jeune fille le voit comme une pauvre loque, un type faiblard. Il se trouvait un peu ridicule de vouloir se montrer plus fort qu'il ne l'était, mais ce sentiment de faiblesse lui semblait presque insupportable. Aussi faisait-il tout son possible pour faire bonne figure, assis dans le canapé de la demeure anciennement Black.

-Ce film était vraiment mauvais, pouffa Hermione, le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

-Hum, effectivement, approuva le lycanthrope en souriant. Je ne savais pas que les sorciers devaient avoir la peau verte et une verrue sur le nez…

-Les moldus ne se font pas _exactement_ une bonne idée de ce que nous sommes réellement, admis la brune, et j'avoue que je préfère de loin la réalité ! plaisanta-t-elle en montrant son nez sans bouton comme s'il s'était agit de la huitième merveille du monde.

-ça doit être vraiment difficile de passer d'un monde à l'autre…

C'était davantage une affirmation qu'une question, mais Hermione décela l'interrogation dans le ton de l'adulte.

-C'est vrai, fit-elle ense remémorant le choc entre ces deux univers totalement différents. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, j'ai pensé à une blague, confia-t-elle.

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement à poursuivre. Ses deux parents étaient des sorciers, même s'il ne venait pas d'une grande famille noble et qu'il savait que certains membres éloignés étaient des moldus, il ne pouvait que vaguement imaginer ce qu'on devait ressentir lorsqu'on apprenait soudainement à 11 ans qu'on n'appartenait à au monde dans lequel on avait évolué pendant toute ses années. C'est comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'il était Cracmolle !

-Quelque part… j'avais envie d'y croire, énonça lentement la brune, comme pour avoir le temps de trouver les mots justes sur ce qu'elle avait ressentit, c'était vrai que j'avais toujours fait des choses bizarres. J'étais… différente, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, ne voulant manifestement pas s'étendre sur le sujet de sa solitude.

Remus comprenait ça. Il demanda plutôt :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu que ce n'était pas un simple canular ?

-La venue d'Hagrig, bien sûr ! répondit-elle en riant. Mes parents n'ont pas cru une seconde à la première lettre, bien sûr, mais il y en a eut d'autres et petit à petit le doute s'est installé. Je pensais au départ que c'était une mauvaise blague d'un camarade de classe, mais à la fois, j'avais envie que ce soit vrai… J'avais envie de répondre, de poser des questions pour voir ce que ça donnerait, mais il n'y avait aucune adresse. La lettre avait été mise sans timbre, il semblait impossible qu'elle ai été postée par un réel établissement… Et puis Hagrid est venu à la maison. C'était en fin d'après-midi, c'est ma mère qui est allée ouvrir, je me souviens être dans le salon, en train de lire, quand j'ai entendu un cri perçant… Il faut dire que sa tête touchait presque le plafond, expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire, et même si au cabinet dentaire –mes parents sont dentiste ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Remus en voyant son froncement de sourcils- on voir de tout, il n'est pas courant de voir un demi géant débarquer chez les moldus, plaisanta-t-elle. Là, mes parents ont été forcés d'y croire, et moi… je pense que dans le fond, j'avais déjà accepté la vérité. Il n'est pas resté très longtemps, juste expliqué comment accéder au chemin de Traverse et à la voie 9 ¾ !

-Et tu as dévoré tous les livres qui sont passés à ta portée avant septembre, compléta le lycanthrope, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Peu avaient l'habitude de le surprendre avec ce ton de voix, et cette malice dans les yeux. Sans doute était-ce en grande partie du au fait que sa vie n'avait pas toujours prête à la rigolade. Cependant, en ce moment, et depuis quelques temps avec Hermione, il retrouvait volontiers ses anciens réflexes de Maraudeur. Et Rémus avait été agréablement surpris de se rendre compte que son élève de loin la plus sérieuse et assidue était parfaitement capable de faire preuve d'un grand sens de l'humour.

-Et vous, répliqua la brune, comment ça s'est passé votre lettre ? Vous me saviez déjà, non ? Vous venez d'une famille sorcière ?

-Moi non plus, je ne m'attendais pas à cette lettre de Poudlard, mais pour d'autres raisons, comme tu peux t'en douter. Ça a été…-ses yeux s'allumèrent soudain, le faisant paraître bien plus jeune, comme si ses mèches blanches avaient un bref instant disparues, alors qu'il ne trouvait pas de mot assez fort. Pour la première fois, le monde magique faisait un geste vers moi, croyait en mes possibilités, confia-t-il.

Il parla un peu de son enfance, ses parents, et Hermione écoutait avec attention, consciente du « privilège » qu'il lui offrait, lui si secret sur sa personne.

Remus s'entendait expliquer comment son père et sa mère avaient essayé de le protéger des autres face à sa maladie, le bonheur lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre alors qu'il n'y croyait pas, se surprenant lui-même.

Il n'était pas du genre à parler de lui ou s'étendre sur ses sentiments personnels, même s'il devait admettre que cela faisait du bien d'être écouté sans jugements de la part de l'autre. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec cette jeune fille qui était pourtant bien plus jeune que lui. Il retrouvait à bien des égards des points communs entre elle et Lily Evans -si l'on omettzait la couleur de cheveux flamboyante- qui avait été une amie proche, même s'il y avait chez Hermione un petit quelque chose en pus qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, avec lequel il serait peut être tombé amoureux de la mère d'Harry…

Il s'interrompit en plein milieu d'une phrase, se figeant soudain, effrayé par la tournure que prenaient ses pensées.

_« Remus, _se morigéna-t-il_, Hermione est une jeune fille de 20 ans de mois que toi, à _quoi_ penses-tu donc ?_ »

De plus, il n'était _pas_ amoureux. Il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps, et comptait bien ne plus l'être. Même s'il devait admettre qu'il aimait beaucoup la brune.

-Remus, ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Heu, oui, oui, assura-t-il, revenant à la réalité. Je suis juste un peu…fatigué.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, même si ce n'était pas toute la vérité non plus… néanmoins, l'explication ne sembla pas suffire à rassurer son ancienne élève.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? proposa aussitôt la brune en repoussant la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée.

Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il la rassura, jurant que tout allait pour le mieux, et poursuivit son récit de son entrée à Poudlard ainsi que sa rencontre avec ceux qui deviendraient les futurs Maraudeurs.

Vers 23 heures, Hermione consulta sa montre, effarée de découvrir qu'il était si tard, et enjoignit immédiatement l'adulte d'aller se coucher, même si intérieurement, elle aurait pu encore passer des heures à l'écouter parler, racontant certaines anecdotes de jeunesse, ponctuant parfois elle-même son récit de commentaires ou expériences personnelles dans le monde des moldus.

Pour l'embêter, le lycanthrope la compara avec Molly Weasley, qui pouvait se montrer tyrannique lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, mais la jeune fille ne décoléra pas pour autant, un rien vexée, et il devait admettre que prendre une bonne nuit de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Aussi se leva-t-il docilement, pas tant à contrecœur que ça, même si la discussion avec la jeune fille avait été agréable. Avec les membres de l'Ordre, toujours pressé, il n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de parler. Sirius n'était plus, et malgré tout, sa condition continuait d'impressionner parfois.

Il se leva péniblement du canapé, ses membres engourdis, alors qu'Hermione rangeait la tisane et le bol désormais vide de pop corn, s'appliquant à rendre le salon identique à ce qu'il était, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps.

Mais une fois arrivé devant les escaliers, le lycanthrope se retrouva confronté aux séquelles de sa nuit de pleine lune. Si ces bras étaient à présent presque parfaitement fonctionnels, ses jambes étaient encore lourdes et douloureuses, et il était particulièrement pénible de les soulever. Il commença à montrer les interminables marches doucement, ce qui lui arracha une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de l'ancienne Gryffondors qui revenait de la cuisine et l'observait avec l'attention d'une infirmière zélée.

L'homme maudit mille fois ses jambes trop faibles, qui lui faisaient mal. Il regretta un instant que ce ne soit pas Pomfresh qui était avec lui. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Hermione, que du contraire, il la trouvait plus agréable que l'acariâtre infirmière au bon cœur, mais celle-ci avait déjà eut affaire à lui tant de temps, et dans toutes les situations possibles d'après pleine lune qu'il n'y avait presque plus rien qui pouvait le gêner. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec la brune aux cheveux broussailleux.

Il se sentait ridicule, et plus vieux que jamais devant Hermione, qui était elle pleine de vie, et qui lui proposa sans hésiter de l'aide. Il avait l'impression d'être un vieil infirme encombrant et cette situation lui semblait intolérable.

-Allons, Remus, appuyez-vous sur moi, l'engagea la brune, un éclat soucieux dans ses yeux bruns.

-Je suis trop lourd pour toi, contra-t-il en désespoir de cause, se doutant pertinemment qu'elle était têtue et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement, encore moins avec une si piteuse excuse.

-Ou vous passez le bras sur mon épaule, où je vous fais léviter, menaça-t-elle de sa baguette magique tendue vers lui, l'air sérieux mais une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux noisettes.

Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Il abdiqua donc.

De mauvaise grâce, le lycanthrope passa un bras au dessus de son épaule, alors qu'elle glissait le sien pour soutenir sa taille, lui arrachant un léger frisson et une agréable sensation de chaleur, son corps contre le sien.

-Tu as raison, Hermione, murmura-t-il, penaud. Je me comporte comme un véritable idiot.

La brune ne répondit pas, concentrée pour calquer sa démarche, mais afficha un petit sourire indulgent. Elle savait qu'elle se comportait elle aussi parfois comme une véritable Mme Weasley, quant l'adulte était parfaitement capable de se prendre en charge.

Le lycanthrope s'appliqua à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur elle, alors qu'ils entamaient leur montée laborieuse, et il remercia Merlin de n'avoir sa chambre qu'au premier étage, une fois passée la première salve d'escaliers. Il n'aurait jamais tenu le coup s'il avait du ne fut-ce que monter deux marches de plus !

-Les Blacks ne connaissaient donc pas les ascenseurs, plaisanta Hermione, légèrement essoufflée et les joues roses.

-Je ne crois pas, sourit Lupin, lui-même le souffle assez rauque. Trop moldus pour eux, j'imagine…, fit-il un peu ironiquement.

La brune acquiesça. Avec une devise comme « _Toujours Pur_ », elle imaginait mal cette famille posséder ne fut-ce qu'un petit appareil moldu, aussi utile soit-il. Ils ne devaient de toute façon même pas savoir ce que c'était…

-Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez si bien la technologie moldue ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se dégageait d'elle pour marcher seul sur le pallier au sol de bois sombre, recouvert d'une moquette neuve. Vos deux parents étaient pourtant sorciers, non ?

C'était une question qui la taraudait depuis un petit temps. Non pas que ça ai une grande importance, mais elle avait l'habitude que les sorciers qu'elle côtoyait ne soit pas très au courant. Harry, bien sûr, avait été élevé dans chez les moldus, il était normal qu'il connaisse ce qu'était une télévision ou un avion, tout comme le fait qu'il n'avait pas des connaissance très approfondies sur le monde magique. Mais même quelqu'un comme Arthur Weasley qui s'intéressait à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux non sorciers possédait de profondes lacunes. Il suffisait aussi de voir Ron lorsqu'Hermione laissait échapper une terme purement moldu. Bien sûr, Lupin avait connu la mère d'Harry, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout…

-J'avais pris étude des moldus en option. Bien que ces cours ne m'aient en fait pas vraiment servi… ajouta-t-il songeur. Et puis…-son visage s'assombrit alors qu'il continuait- j'ai passé plusieurs années dans le monde moldu. J'y ai eut plusieurs boulots, et même un appartement…

Il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, visiblement soucieux d'en changer, et la brune eut le tact de ne pas lui poser davantage de questions. Elle devinait qu'il avait du travailler chez les moldus alors que le monde sorcier ne lui laissait aucune chance, diplômé ou non. Et elle devinait que ce ne devait pas être des job prestigieux à son air sombre…

-Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit, déclara la brune une fois devant la porte du lycanthrope, et à côté de l'entrée de sa propre chambre.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire.

Sans prévenir, elle lui planta alors un rapide baiser sur la joue qu'elle senti un peu râpeuse, et fila dans sa chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, rougissante, alors que l'homme restait un instant hébété, avant de rentrer dans sa propre chambre, la démarche un peu incertaine, et elle n'était pas due à son mal au jambe, cette fois.

* * *

_Alooors ? ça vous a plut ?_

_Chiche que quand je récupère Internet, ma boite mail sera à la limite de l'explosion grâce à vos gentilles reviews, histoire de me motiver à écrire la suite en cette dure période qu'est celle du blovcus et des exam's ?_** :)**


	13. Différences ?

_Bon ben vous avez gagné ! lol, j'ai reçu de si gentilles reviews, que hop ni une ni deux, je vous ai concocté un petit chapitre avant mon départ du monde moderne ;)_

_Et en plus, il est tout de même relativement long ! Cela dit, ça ne vous empêche pas de continuer à laisser des messages, hein ? Un merci particulier à _**angi** _et_ **shahraz**, _puisque je n'ai pas votre adresse pour vous répondre personnellement ! Merci à tous les autres aussi ! :)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_**Chap 13 ****:** **Différences ?**  
_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_-Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit, déclara la brune une fois devant la porte du lycanthrope, et à côté de l'entrée de sa propre chambre.  
_

_Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire._

_Sans prévenir, elle lui planta alors un rapide baiser sur la joue qu'elle senti un peu râpeuse, et fila dans sa chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, rougissante, alors que l'homme restait un instant hébété, avant de rentrer dans sa propre chambre, la démarche un peu incertaine, et elle n'était pas due à son mal au jambe, cette fois..._

_---  
_

Une fois « chez lui » ; à peine passé le pas de la porte, le loup garou défit les premiers boutons de sa chemine, se baissa laborieusement pour défaire ses lacets de chaussures et les retirer, se déshabilla et abandonna ses vêtements au sol, peu soucieux de les ranger pour une fois, lui habituellement si ordonné, et s'empressa de se diriger vers l'armoire. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aveuglette, sans même avoir allumé la lumière, mais connaissant les lieux par cœur, prit le premier pyjama de la pile, et l'enfila aussi vite que ses mouvements encore un peu raides le lui permettaient, et se glissa dans son lit avec délice, la fatigue se faisant cruellement ressentir. Les draps étaient frais, malgré la tiédeur de la pièce.

Cependant, il garda les yeux ouverts, formant deux petites taches claires, deux étincelles dorées dans la pénombre ambiante et ne s'endormit pas directement. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il n'avait pas refermé les rideaux, mais n'eut pas le courage de se relever. Tant pis, de toute façon, il était d'un naturel lève-tôt, et il se sentait si engourdi que ce n'était pas quelques rayons de soleil matinaux qui allaient lui saper sa nuit.

Il resta un peu éveillé malgré ses paupières qui se faisaient lourdes, son corps confortablement enfoncé dans le matelas, troublé par les événements de la journée. Il fixa distraitement le carré noir un rien plus clair de la fenêtre, l'esprit un rien confus.

Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier à proprement parler, mais il se sentait un peu trop attiré par la jeune fille pour que ce soit tout à fait naturel. Il la trouvait plutôt proche de lui, mais ne songea pas un instant que c'était délibéré. Non, cela devait simplement être sa façon naturelle d'être. Après tout, elle ne faisait peut être simplement pas de grande différence avec lui qu'avec Harry et Ron, qui étaient de son âge. Bien sûr, au départ, elle se montrait surtout réservée, un peu timide. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire l'accolade et lui parler comme à un ami de toujours. Il avait été son professeur, les conversations avaient d'abord été formelles, puis avec le temps, les politesses étaient devenus discussions sérieuses. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant, s'étant côtoyé un long moment avec l'Ordre, et ces deux derniers mois, ils étaient davantage devenus complices, se taquinant de temps à autres. Et dans le fond, il ne devait pas y avoir de différence entre le bise qu'elle lui avait faite et celle que Nymphadora Tonks lui avait faite au début, lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore amoureuse de lui.

Et a bien y réfléchir, il devait avouer qu'elle lui plaisait plutôt. Ce n'était pas une simple question physique. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas du genre à prendre soin d'elle, et n'avait pas conscience de son charme, ce qui la rendait sans doute plus jolie encore. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le genre de fille à crouler sous les propositions pour sortir avec, non, et puis elle était trop sérieuse pour entamer des relations à la légère. D'autant plus que les garçons de son âge s'intéressaient généralement plus à la greluche blonde et pulpeuse de service plutôt qu'à la fille sympa et intelligente mais mignonne plutôt que canon–heureusement, la majorité finissaient pas changer d'avis !

Elle avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance depuis un petit temps, et était passée d'un peu potelée –même si ça ne se voyait pas vraiment sous ses pulls informes des premières années- à plutôt mince suite à cette année éprouvante, même si elle n'était heureusement pas maigre non plus.

Elle n'avait pas de formes voluptueuses, mais juste ce qu'il fallait comme il le fallait, même si elle ne mettait pas son corps en valeur. Elle avait toujours des cheveux impossibles, ce qui lui conférait un petit côté… rebelle, et pas superficiel, qu'il trouvait charmant. Lui et le Loup étaient pour une fois en parfait accord : elle sentait bon. Mais il aimait surtout son sourire, et son regard plein de tolérance, sans pitié ni peur à son égard…

Le lycanthrope secoua mentalement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à Hermione de cette façon. Elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry, et avait _17 ans_, bon sang !

Les trop longs mois de solitude le faisaient réagir comme un pervers qui craquait sur la première venue ! Oh, bien sûr, il ne se serait jamais permis un geste ou une parole déplacée, et d'ailleurs il n'avait pas des pensées inconvenantes à son égard non plus, mais… Le simple fait de penser Hermione en les termes de fille qui lui plaisait et _l'attirait_ était de trop. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Il regrettait que Sirius ne soit pas là. Evidemment, il n'aurait jamais osé avouer ses pensées à son meilleur ami, mais Sirius s'était toujours montré très fort pour comprendre et deviner ce qu'il ressentait. Et inversement d'ailleurs, malgré le fait qu'ils soient tout bonnement totalement différent. Le Maraudeur lui aurait bien sûr remonté les bretelles remis les idées en place, songea Lupin, malgré sa terrible réputation de coureur de jupons.  
Mais l'avantage était qu'il ne s'embarrassait pas à tourner autour du pot. Et il ne le verrait pas comme un type ignoble. Apprenant sa lycanthropie, il ne lui avait jamais témoigné si pitié, ni dégoût, ce dont il lui était profondément reconnaissant. Il disait les choses clairement, franchement. Parfois, il pouvait se montrer un peu buté, têtu lorsqu'il avait une idée, mais on avait tendance à lui pardonner plus facilement qu'à un autre. Après tout, les habitudes étaient tenaces et il était déjà formidable qu'il ai pu renier tant de préjugés de sa famille. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout savoir non plus.  
Et après son séjour d'Azkaban… La prison avec les Détraqueurs l'avait changée –évidemment, elle changerait n'importe qui, avec autant de temps, c'était déjà étonnant qu'il ne soit pas devenu fou… ou mort. Bien entendu, dans le fond, il restait Patmol, son vieil ami, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux s'était éteint. Malgré tout, sur certain point, s'en était presque affligeant de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un iota de l'adolescent qu'il avait été…

Remus eut un petit sourire moitié indulgent, moitié triste. Il avait petit à petit repris goût à la vie, se privant de moins en moins de rire et plaisanter, grâce à la compagnie de l'animagus, même s'il se montrait plus grognon à cause de son enfermement square Grimmaurd. Après tout, ils avaient cohabiter un temps au QG de l'Ordre. Il avait gardé ce nouvel état d'esprit, un peu plus léger malgré le sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve à tout instant. Il était connu pour être calme et réfléchi, et cette étiquette était parfaitement fondée. Mais son meilleur ami lui manquait. Oui, Sirius lui manquait terriblement…

Il finit par s'endormir, mais alors qu'il fermait les yeux, c'est l'image d'une jeune fille brune qui s'imposa dans son dernier accès de lucidité…

---

_N.d.A. : Hum... j'aurais pu m'arrêter ici. Mais bon comme je suis getille et que j'aime gâter mes chers lecteurs, je vous livre d'une même traite les pensées d'Hermione... ça mérite bien une petite review, ça, non ? ^^  
_

---

Hermione avait prit son temps pour se déshabiller, plier son jean et jeter chaussettes sales et t-shirt dans sa malle à linge, puis enfiler le t-shirt trop grand qui lui servait de pyjama, tentant vainement de ne penser à rien et surtout pas les sensations que le corps chaud que Remus contre elle avait fait naître.

Merlin, il fallait qu'elle cesse d'en pincer pour son ex professeur, elle n'avait plus douze ans ! Elle avait déjà eut un léger –oh _si _petit, vraiment….- béguin pour Lockart, cet espèce de bellâtre imbécile, lorsqu'elle était son élève, elle devait le reconnaître –mais uniquement envers elle-même, car elle ne l'aurait avoué que sous la torture à quiconque lui aurait demandé ! Mais ça se limitait à le trouver mignon. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas moche, avec ses dents blanches, ses cheveux blonds parfait –le genre qu'elle n'aurait jamais même en passer une journée entière chez le meilleur coiffeur d'Angleterre- et ses yeux bleus.  
Soit, mais elle n'était qu'une gamine à ce moment là ; et elle croyait naïvement à ce qu'il avait écrit dans ses livres… C'était normal à cet âge.

Mais… _Rémus_.

Il n'avait pourtant rien d'un canon sans cervelle. Mais il était néanmoins beau, à sa manière. Oh, il n'aurait sans doute pas plu à beaucoup de filles. Ce n'était pas une sorte de beauté parfaite de magasine, non. D'ailleurs elle trouvait que les gens « parfaits » n'étaient pas séduisants. Tout simplement trop peu naturels, en quelque sorte. C'étaient les petits défauts qui donnaient du charme et du caractère à une personne. Elle aimait son intelligence, son côté secret. Et les yeux ambrés du loup garou, qui étaient doux, mais fermes quand il le fallait, et qui cachaient son côté blessé par la vie l'envoûtaient tout simplement.

« _Ma pauvre Hermione, tu débloques complètement, il pourrait presque être ton _père… »

Elle se coucha dans son lit après avoir remis en place les couvertures qu'elle avait laissé éparpillées au bout du matelas, après avoir refermé les rideaux bleus d'un geste sec, non sans avoir lancé un coup d'œil rapide au ciel noir, sans lune.

Sous les draps légers, elle repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eut plus tôt.

Remus n'avait pas vraiment eut une enfance malheureuse, mais plutôt solitaire. Ses parents l'aimaient sincèrement même s'ils étaient un peu surprotecteurs à son égard. On pouvait bien sur leur reprocher certaines choses, mais il avait eut de la chance de ne pas se voire rejeté ou pire, battu ou même tué –cela se faisait à l'époque, même si cette pratique avait par la suite été interdite, les mœurs n'en restaient pas moins dure avec les gens de sa condition, tout enfants qu'ils soient ou non.

Il avait été mordu très jeune alors qu'il rentrait de chez un petit voisin, en soirée. C'était une des premières fois qu'il pouvait rester jouer chez un petit ami ; après avoir insisté, les yeux suppliants auprès de sa mère toute la matinée, qui avait fini par céder en souriant.

Ce serait la dernière.

Sa mère avait été horrifiée de comprendre la vérité, lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé son enfant grièvement blessé et qu'il avait expliqué en tremblant, terrifié, qu'une énorme bête noire l'avait attaquée, mais son père avait fait le choix de vivre avec la lycanthropie de son fils, et sa femme l'avait suivit.

Là où beaucoup de foyers rejetaient l'enfant, les parents s'étaient appliqués à le protéger et lui assurer de l'amour qu'ils lui portaient. Au départ, ils en avaient eut un peu peur, c'était vrai. Mais avec le temps, ils s'étaient rendus compte que hormis les nuits de pleine lune, leur fils restait un gentil garçon, pas agressif pour un sou. Il était même un enfant bien plus calme et sage que la majorité des jeunes du village, qui avaient tendance à se chamailler pour un nombre de bonbon inégal et se bagarrer pour ma moindre petite histoire. Ils avaient voulut lui faire comprendre qu'il était aimé malgré son état.  
Ils avaient échoué, dans un certain sens. Bien sûr, il savait et ressentait que Mr et Mme Lupin l'aimaient, mais il n'en resterait pas moins convaincu que les _autres_ ne pourraient l'aimer pour ce qu'il était. Sans doute car sa famille en avait elle-même l'intime conviction, vu l'isolement qu'il avaient instauré autour du petit Remus –et ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment tord non plus.

Ils l'avaient tenu à l'écart des gens, persuadés –sans doute à raison- que lorsque sa condition de loup garou se saurait, il se verrait rejeté voir violenté par les autres. La peur de la différence, les préjugés sur cette maladie…

Cette solitude avait été difficile au départ, d'autant plus qu'il avait été sévèrement blessé et qu'il avait du rester alité un long moment, prenant potion de régénération sanguine et baume régulièrement. Sans parler de la douleur, la terrible douleur dont il avait du s'accommoder. Enfin, autant qu'on le pouvait, car on ne s'habituait jamais aux transformations douloureuses et à la prise de contrôle du loup, même au bout de nombreuses années.

Puis, il s'était petit à petit accoutumé à cet isolement, trouvant des jeux calmes à faire, explorant la nature et questionnant ses parents sur des sujets et phénomènes divers. C'est aussi à cet âge qu'il apprit à aimer les livres, compagnons d'infortunes, lui permettant de voyager sans bouger de chez lui, de rencontrer et partager l'aventure de protagonistes sans être un danger pour personne.

Sans doute aussi fut-il quelque part obligé de mûrir plus vite face au fardeau que la vie avait décidé de lui laisser porter…

Il y avait certains points communs avec le vécu d'Hermione, en somme, même s'ils étaient à la fois terriblement différents.

Elle s'était toujours sentie différentes, comme n'étant pas à sa place, sans toutefois s'en trouver une autre plus adaptée. Et les autres devaient le sentir aussi, car généralement les enfants se montraient distants ou indifférents à sa présence.

Il se produisait toujours des choses étranges dans son entourage, sans qu'elle en comprenne l'explication, et elle agaçait les adultes à poser d'incessantes questions dont les petites filles de son âge ne se préoccupaient pas, sans être encore la « je sais tout » que l'on connaissait à Poudlard : en classe, elle posait plus d'interrogations qu'elle n'y répondait, même si ses résultats étaient toujours bons. Elle faisait ses devoirs avec application, se renseignant toujours à fond sur les sujets, retenant bien plus que la majorité de ses camarades se contentaient de lire d'un oeil morne et d'oublier aussitôt.

Les enfants ne lui adressaient pas à la paroles en général, où alors c'était pour se moquer de ses cheveux indomptable et l'appeler méchamment « l'extraterrestre » en lui faisait des grimaces.

Sa réception de la lettre de Poudlard avait été un moment particulier, qui avait enfin apporter une explication à son sentiment de ne pas être à sa place, et surtout avait amené l'espoir que les choses changeraient.

Mais ça avait également été porteur d'angoisse. Après tout, les autres avaient eut raison de la rejeter. N'était-elle pas un… monstre ? Dans l'imagerie populaire, les sorcières sont de méchantes femmes laides qui préparent des potions puantes et mangent les petits enfants. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas détestable, même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais tout de même, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions sur soi-même.

Serait-elle à la hauteur dans cette école étrangère où elle ne connaîtrait personne ? Elle se savait bonne élève, mais elle n'avait jamais appris les potions ou la métamorphose. Elle ne connaissait rien de la sorcellerie. Elle n'avait jamais été élevée pouvoir faire de la magie… en serait-elle capable ? Pourrait-elle suivre le rythme de ses camarades ? Elle s'était alors plongée dans les livres avec encore plus de déférence qu'avant, soucieuse de prouver sa valeur malgré ses origines.  
Peut être présentait-elle déjà que ses parents moldus seraient une difficulté supplémentaire, ou peut être avait-elle tout simplement l'habitude de devoir se battre pour se faire accepter. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle désirait ardemment que fille de moldus ou non, on ne verrait pas la différence d'avec une famille de sorciers !

C'était un sentiment qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie, où elle s'était rendue compte que son sang dérangeait. Parce qu'en tant que fille de moldus, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être médiocre. On aurait pu le pardonner à un riche héritier, qui n'aurait pas besoin de compétences pour se faire sa place dans la société, mais pas à elle.  
Ce qui tombait bien, parce qu'elle était particulièrement brillante.

Malgré tout, elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à se faire apprécier de ses camarades. Elle se souvenait encore de l'agacement que ressentait même les Gryffondors envers elle, juste parce qu'elle répondait à toutes les questions ! Ne devraient-ils pas être ravis qu'elle fasse gagner des points à sa maison dés les premiers jours de cours ? Mais elle devrait vite comprendre qu'on préférait de loin des fauteurs de troubles comme Fred et George, qui rattrapaient leurs bêtises avec les prouesses en Quiddicth, que la bonne élève soucieuse du règlement.

Malgré tout, elle était devenue amie avec Harry et Ron, après le combat avec le Troll dans les toilettes… Elle n'était peut être toujours pas follement appréciée par les autres élèves –et en particuliers les Serpentards- mais c'était déjà pas mal. Et elle n'était pas idiote ou point d'ignorer que, si au fil des ans tous étaient devenus plus aimables avec elle, son amitié avec _LE Survivant_ jouant sans nul doute un rôle là-dedans, même si ce n'était pas délibéré…

Pour le jeune lycanthrope, lors de la réception de sa lettre d'admission, la vie lui avait soudainement souris, comme si enfin elle s'était souvenue de lui après de très longues années d'absence. Cette confiance et cette acceptation malgré sa condition avait revêtu les traits d'Albus Dumbledore. Il l'avait accueilli dans son école en toute connaissance de cause, offert une protection pour les autre et lui-même, trouvé une solution pour qu'il puisse mener des études comme tout le monde. Il lui avait offert sa chance quand personne n'y aurait même songé.

Il avait du réapprendre à découvrir les autres, mais malgré les difficultés, ses sept années à Poudlard avaient compté sans nul doute parmi les meilleurs de sa vie. En effet, jusqu'alors, le garçon et le Loup avaient su trouver une terrain commun, solitaire et passant beaucoup de temps dehors, isolé des autres. Mais une fois à l'école de sorcellerie, l'animal qui était en lui s'était réveillé, agressé face à ce nombre trop important d'élèves bruyants, ces lieux clos, ces nombreuses heures à rester assis concentré sur ce qui disaient les enseignants…

Et l'enfant d'onze ans de devoir la maîtriser. Depuis ce premier jour dans le Poudlard express, il avait du se surveiller constamment, ne pas céder même une informe parcelle de terrain.  
Jamais.  
Durant le mois, il s'en sortait relativement bien. Mais lors de la pleine lune, l'animal sauvage prenait place, l'envahissait tout entier et laisser exploser sa violence contenue dans la Cabane désormais appelée Hurlante. Sans personne à mordre, il se défoulait sur lui-même, le laissant faible et meurtrit au petit matin. Il craignait d'ailleurs qu'on ne remarque ses cicatrices malgré l'excellent travail de Pomfresh –Poudlard étant sans doute l'époque dont il gardait le moins de séquelles, car il était correctement soigné.  
Bien entendu, il fallait parfois attendre avec que les marques ne s'estompent, mais globalement, il ne gardait que très peu de traces en comparaison avec toutes les autres années sans la potion Tue Loup. De plus, une fois que ses amis étaient devenus des animagus, il arrivait bien mieux à se contrôler, malgré la pleine lune. Le loup préférait lui aussi s'amuser que se mordre, même s'il sentait la violence qui l'habitait… Cette peur de se faire découvrir par les autres élèves l'avait amenés à une pudeur excessive. Même avec ses amis, il avait en horreur de se changer devant eux.

C'était un adolescent timide, secret, mais il avait à cœur de prouver à Dumbledore qu'il avait eut raison de le prendre. Il voulait montrer qu'il était bon élève, et sérieux. Quoi qu'avec ses amis, il ne pouvait plus tout à fait prétendre à la deuxième affirmation… Mais qu'importe, il était heureux ; il avait des mis fidèles, une meilleure amie trouvée en la personne de Lily, qui elle aussi avait fini par connaître son « petit problème de fourrure » mais ne l'avait jamais rejeté pour autant –en fait, c'était peut être elle qui avait montré lé plus de tolérance et de compassion à son égard. Peut être parce qu'elle venait d'un milieu moldu et connaissait les préjugés dont on pouvait souffrir, peut être parce qu'elle connaissait peut de choses sur les loup garou, quoi qu'il en soit, il lui en avait été vraiment reconnaissant- et Dumbledore l'avait nommé préfet, malgré les bêtises de James et Sirius, ce qui était une belle preuve de confiance.

Deux histoires somme toute différentes, mais avec tout de même une certaine ressemblance, car les mêmes peurs, les mêmes souffrances, des amitiés fortes…

* * *

_Voilaaa !  
Personnellement, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un de mes chapitres préférés jusqu'à maintenant !  
Bon, je sais que niveau relation, ça n'avance pas des brouettes, mais bon, ils se rendent quand même compte qu'ils se plaisent, c'est tout de même pas mal... Et ça me tenait à cœur de retracer le vécu de personnages, leurs histoires, qu'on comprenne qui ils sont et comment ils le sont devenu... Et puis de voir qu'ils avaient au fond pas mal de traits en commun !_


	14. dés espoir d'entreguerre

_Bon, là, j'avoue, j'ai pas été cool ; mon chapitre est assez court… On va dire que c'est une petite transition, hein ? En plus il est tristounet… (bon je vais peut être arrêter de vous fournir la corde qui va servir à me pendre…)_

_Mais promis, je vous en concocterai un looong pour le suivant ça vous va ? __Pas taper l'auteur…  
Faut dire que je suis en blocus avec des syllabus jusqu'au coup... J'ai Internet (suis rentrée chez mes parents parents pour le réveillon, après je retourne dans ce monde étrange sans ordinateur... lol, je vais passer pour une accro ici moi ^^)  
_

_Bonne lecture tout de même ! ;)_

_

* * *

_

_**Chap 14 ****: espoirs d'entre-guerre****  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

La brune soupira, se pelotonnant dans ses draps frais après avoir éteint la lumière sur sa table de nuit.

Elle, au moins, s'en sortait bien à présent. La guerre était finie, ses amis encore en vie et le diplôme tant convoité en poche, sans même avoir du passer sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Pour Remus, ça avait été différent.

Sa sortie de l'école de sorcellerie était optimiste, malgré la guerre qui faisait rage, car lui et ses amis avaient des rêves, des buts et espoirs communs. Ils devaient combattre, mais ils le faisaient car ils voulaient un monde plus juste, et croyaient fermement en leurs valeurs.  
Ça n'avait pas été facile de quitter l'école, petite bulle protectrice au milieu de la société qui le rejetait, mais l'Ordre l'acceptait dans ses membres, et ses amis étaient là. Ses transformations étaient plus angoissantes hors de la Cabane Hurlante car il ne voulait blesser personne, mais encore une fois, James et Sirius faisaient tout leur possible pour qu'au moins un des deux soit présent sous sa forme d'animagus.

James et Lily s'étaient mariés presque directement en sortant de l'école, puis avaient eut un enfant, porteur d'espoir et symbole que l'amour était encore possible malgré cette période sombre.

Sirius était fidèle à lui-même ; volage et un peu insouciant à priori, même s'il cachait son côté blessé. Même s'il n'était pas en bons termes avec sa famille, il avait tout de même quitté la maison bien avant la fin de ses études pour s'installer chez James, et quoi qu'il en dise, ce n'était pas facile pour lui.

Peter se faisait discret, peut être était-il déjà au service de Voldmort. Remus se demandait parfois quand et pourquoi c'était arrivé. N'était-ce que par peur ? Partageait-il certaines idées ? Auraient-il pu faire quelque chose ? Il ne le saurait jamais…

Et lui, Remus, s'était fait à l'idée qu'il resterait seul. Le célibat lui convenait, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne trouverait personne et qu'il avait fini par l'accepter, sans avoir vraiment le choix de toute manière. Mais il était heureux, malgré tout.

Seulement, les choses avaient dérapées :

La rumeur qu'il y avait un traître parmi l'Ordre circulait. Et on avait bien sûr pensé à lui, le loup garou ; cette créature des Ténèbres. Dumbledore l'avait assuré de sa confiance, mais les gens n'étaient pas convaincus. Le climat était à la suspicion, la peur. Ses amis s'étaient indignés, évidemment.  
Au début.  
Puis le doute s'était installé.  
Malgré tout, il s'était insinué dans les pensées. Il le savait, il l'avait senti, mais au fond de lui, malgré son profond chagrin, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il était un loup garou. Il était dangereux ; Maraudeur ou non.

Il n'avait jamais été tenté de renoncer au Bien, de changer de camp. Au contraire, Voldemort lui avait volé ce qu'il avait de plus cher : la confiance que ses seuls véritables amis qu'il ai jamais eut et qui avaient tant fait pour lui ; la confiance que lui accordaient les personnes chers à son cœur. Alors plutôt crever que s'allier à lui !  
D'autant plus qu'il savait que Greyback en était un partisan. Celui qui l'avait mordu. Qui avait fait de lui un monstre.

Alors, il avait continué à se battre, la rage au ventre, malgré le chagrin que la suspicion à son égard lui causait, un peu consolé par le soutien de Lily, espérant que bientôt on découvrirait qui était cette taupe.

Et puis, la descente aux enfers.

En une seule terrible soirée, il avait tout perdu. Tout.

James et Lily, et Peter. Et Sirius. Le traître, du moins il le pensait à l'époque. L'Ordre savait que ce n'était pas lui, à présent, mais son monde s'écroulait.

Ne restait que Dumbledore à lui être fidèle. La guerre était finie, le monde sorcier pouvait retrouver la paix, mais pas lui. Il aurait voulut prendre soin du petit Harry, le fils de James et Lily. Le Survivant, aussi, sauveur du monde magique. Mais qui aurait été assez fou pour confier un si jeune enfant –un bébé !- entre les mains d'un loup garou ? Personne. Même Dumbledore avait plaidé pour que ce petit à la célèbre cicatrice soit plutôt confié à des moldus antipathiques.

Alors il s'était retiré du monde sorcier pour vivre seul, chez les moldus, vivant de salaires de misère, pour des jobs éprouvants. Sa vie n'avait plus vraiment de sens.

Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le contacte pour ce poste de professeur à Poudlard.

Poudlard. La seule maison qui lui restait, ses parents étant décédés durant la guerre, la maison pillée et détruite. L'école de sorcellerie était l'endroit où il avait vécu les plus belles années de sa vie malgré son lourd secret. Ça lui rappelait aussi des souvenirs douloureux…

Mais le jeune Harry serait là. Le fils de James et Lily.

Et c'était peut être sa seule chance de jamais le voir.

Alors il n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Il avait regroupé ses maigres effets dans une valise cabossée et il avait accepté de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Un peu ironique si l'on considérait qu'il était lui-même une créature des ténèbres. Il avait craint pour ses élèves, mais Dumbledore l'avait rassuré. Tout s'était bien passé durant sa scolarité et il bénéficiait en plus de la potion Tue Loup… Bien sûr, il aurait à supporter l'animosité de Severus, mais cela lui semblait surmontable. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi le Serpentard le haïssait tant, alors que lui-même n'avait pas de problème particulier avec lui…

Hermione mit encore un peu de temps avant de s'endormir, se retournant dans son lit à la recherche de la meilleure position pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Bon, me tuez pas, hein... Dans le cas contraire je ne saurai pas écrire la suite ! niark niark... Et puis d'abord j'ai même pas reçu une petite review pendant mon absence... snif snif... -Oui, en même temps si tu leur donne des chapitre pareil... -chut ! ^^  
_

_Hum, bref, je vais essayer de me rattraper vite ! :)_


	15. Matin

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Avant tout je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes vos gentilles reviews –et honte à moi, je n'ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion d'y répondre… pas bien ça… mais promis les prochaine auront droit à un petit mot, du moment que vous laissez votre adresse !_

_A peine rentrée, je vous ai concocté un petit chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plairait ! En tout cas il est plus long que le précédent –ce qui n'était pas plus difficile… hum… (va se cacher dans un coin sombre ^^)- et puis on se centre un peu sur nos deux perso _;)

_Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur, et bonne chance pour les « bloqueurs » ! ;)_

_Gros bisous et… bonne lecture, bien sûr ! _

* * *

_**Chap 15 **__**: Réveil  
**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Il était près de neuf heures lorsque la brune émergea d'un sommeil brumeux, les membres engourdi. Elle ouvrit un œil vitreux, qui se posa sur le petit réveil, prêt à le foudroyer s'il indiquait des chiffres trop bas, et poussa un grognement qui pouvait passer tant pour du contentement que l'inverse.

Brusquement, elle se redressa, poussa d'un mouvement souple les couverture au bout de son lit, et se leva en s'étirant.

Dans le fond, elle avait bien dormi et se sentait en forme pour attaquer sa journée, même si elle n'aurait pas dit non pour paresser un peu au lit. Après tout, il était une heure tout à fait respectable, bien plus que celles qui avaient accompagnée ses réveils les autres jours. Peut être s'accorderait-elle un bon bain chaud et moussant aujourd'hui, décida-t-elle joyeusement. De plus elle avait passé une très bonne soirée avec Remus… Repensant à son petit « accès de folie » de la veille, elle rosit un peu, puis haussa les épaules. « _Bah ! _», elle n'avait rien fait de mal non plus…

Elle leva les bras au ciel, cligna les yeux vigoureusement et s'autorisa un dernier bâillement, puis se débarrassa de son pyjama improvisé froissé à outrance pour enfiler le pantalon de la veille et un t-shirt propre. Elle passa en coup de vent à la salle de bain pour passer son visage à l'eau, mais prit soin de ne pas regarder le reflet de ses cheveux fous dans le miroir finement ciselé. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de ne fut-ce que songer à penser essayer de les coiffer…

Elle se permis une unique coquetterie en se lancer un sort cache-cernes –très pratique, elle l'avait apprit de Lavande et Parvati ; sans doute une des seules choses vraiment utiles qu'elle avait retenu des conversations incessantes de ses gloussantes camarades de dortoir- et se tira la langue dans le miroir mut par une impulsion qu'elle savait puérile, intérieurement pas trop mécontente de ce qui lui renvoyait. Elle avait l'air en forme ; son visage n'était plus tout pâle mais avait prit quelques couleurs grâce au soleil estival et il avait repris une forme ovale harmonieuse.  
Après s'être retrouvée face à un miroir après l'année à errer d'endroit à endroit, sans avoir de quoi manger, elle avait été effrayée par ses joues plus creusées qu'à l'ordinaire et s'était promis d'arranger ça. Manifestement, les bons petits plats de Kréattur, même si pas raffinés, avaient porté leurs fruits. Elle nota intérieurement de le remercier, lorsqu'elle le croiserait. En ce moment, il n'était pas fort présent ; tantôt il s'occupait de rendre tout à fait viable les pièces les plus isolées de la maison, qui avaient un peu réchappées à l'acharnement fait il y a avait de ça deux ans environs, tantôt il proposait ses services à une Mme Weasley enchantée, qui hébergeait Harry, son « jeune maître ».

Puis elle dévala les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle était de bonne humeur, et elle avait faim. Elle poussa la porte, et la première chose qui entra dans son champ de vision fut Remus, attablé à l'imposant meuble de bois, une tasse fumante à la main, tenant de l'autre la Gazette du sorcier, un petit pain entamé devant lui.

Il avait l'air en bien meilleure forme que la veille, mais la brune ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir de son état avoir l'avoir salué.

-Bien mieux, répondit-il dans un sourire en la regardant de ses yeux ambrés, ce lui provoqua une drôle de sensation à l'estomac, alors qu'il reposait sa tasse de café.

-Bonne nouvelle, s'exclama la brune, tout sourire, décidément d'humeur joyeuse.

Hermione se fit un thé, prit la confiture de framboise dans une étagère, et s'assis à table, attirant à elle le pain, alors que le lycanthrope la regardait du coin de l'œil, amusé par cet entrain.

-Rien de nouveau ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la gazette, après avoir mordu avidement dans une tartine richement garnie et but une longue gorgée du breuvage chaud et sucré.

-Pas grand-chose, confirma-t-il simplement, un œil sur le journal, l'autre dirigé dans le direction de l'a jeune fille. Un article un peu critique sur Shackelbolt, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Les gens sont encore trop suspicieux, et touts ne sont pas près à changer leurs petites habitudes…

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête. L'ex grand auror noir avait heureusement le soutien de beaucoup de gens, et malgré tout la population sorcière l'aimait bien car il dégageait une sorte d'aura de calme rassurant, avec sa voix profonde. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied et tenait ses promesses, ce qui était appréciable. Mais il y avait toujours un journaliste pour critique ses idées jugées un peu trop « dumbledoriennes ». Heureusement, par exemple, le fait de virer les Détraqueurs, ce qui était considéré comme folie une année auparavant, était tout de même vivement approuvé à présent. Et malgré tout, les sorciers avaient le bon sens de préférer les idées de Dumbledore à celles de feu Voldemort…

Remus termina lentement son pain, finissant de balayer les articles du regard, manifestement pas plus absorbé que ça, alors qu'Hermione se préparait sa deuxième tartine. L'homme finit de manger bien avant elle, la salua et sorti de la cuisine, alors que la brune terminait de déjeuner.

Le lycanthrope se préparait à sa mission, qui consistait dans les grandes lignes à contacter les loup garous éparpillés dans les natures et entamer une sorte de « relation diplomatique » avec eux. Après tout, il avait l'aval officieux du Premier Ministre, ce qui était un argument de poids. La population sorcière n'était sans doute pas prête à accepter l'idée, mais il était toujours un avantage de ne pas devoir se contenter de paroles en l'air. Les promesses et offres qu'il pourrait leur faire seraient celles qui pourraient être tenues. Et Shackelbolt ne s'était pas avérer être contre le projet de monter une sorte de cellule pour trouver de réelles solutions efficaces contre le problème de la lycanthropie. Ce n'était certes pas un projet immédiat, bien sûr, mais Hermione était très intéressée par ces recherches, et si elle avait une base solide, peut être que d'ici quelques années, avec un diplôme supplémentaire et l'appui du Ministère, quelque chose pourrait être tenté… Ce n'était encore qu'au stade de rêve pour la jeune adulte, bien sûr, mais elle restait optimiste.

Mais contacter et discuter avec les loups garou n'était pas tout, et cela ne s'avérerait d'ailleurs pas aussi simple qu'énoncé ainsi. Remus devrait sans doute faire face à une grande hostilité, peut être même se battre contre eux. Les loups garous n'aimaient en général pas les sorciers.

Et puis, il fallait encore retrouver ces lycanthropes qui peuplaient l'Angletrre. Ils ne se trouvaient pas à chaque coin de rue ! Bien entendu, certains avaient réussi à se faufiler entre les mailles du filet, cachant leur condition et menant une vie à peu près normale. D'autres vivaient sans doute comme Remus avait du le faire : comme misérables, considéré comme des SDF pour les moldus par exemple. Et les derniers, et c'étaient surtout ceux-là qui étaient visé par la mission de l'Ordre étaient disséminés en pleine nature, vivant en ermites ou en petits clans fermés. Dans l'ensemble, cela ne posait pas de problème, voir arrangeait la population sorcière qui pouvait fermer les yeux sur l'intolérance dont ils faisaient preuves face au fond à leurs semblables. Mais certaines étaient haineux, n'hésitaient pas à devenir violents, agressant des promeneurs innocents dans des accès de haine et de frustration, ou s'arrangeant pour se trouver à proximité d'un village lors de la pleine lune.

Remus travaillait dur pour recueillir la moindre petite information pouvant laisser supposer le passage d'un ou plusieurs loups garous, d'un campement. Il parlait peut de ce qu'il faisait, mais Hermione se doutait qu'il faisait des recherches poussés, il épluchait des notes de services d'aurors de petites bourgades ayant subie des attaques régulière ou de masse, consultait des cartes, se renseignait sur des cas récents de morsures, des loups garous pour avoir été proches de Greyback ou partisans de Voldemort –cela ne faisait pas d'eux des Mangemorts, juste des personnes désabusées par le rejet injustifié qu'elle subissaient.

---

Mis à part durant les repas, où Remus et Hermione se croisaient, parfois d'un commun accord pour passer un moment plus agréable, parfois au hasard, ils ne se virent plus beaucoup les trois jours suivants, malgré le fait qu'ils logent tout deux au square Grimmaurd.

Hermione travaillait d'arrache-pied pour renouveler le stock de potion pour Poudlard, ce que Severus Rogue ne pouvait plus assumer, et se sentait plus que jamais motivée pour trouver _quelque chose _qui puisse aider le lycanthrope, après cette nuit de pleine lune. Bien sûr, ça aurait pu être pire, mais la potion Tue Loup n'était pas une solution efficace sur le long terme. Il y avait des choses qu'un corps humain normalement constitué n'était pas prêt à endurer mensuellement pendant tant d'année. Ses cheveux prématurément vieilli n'en était qu'une infime partie des preuves accablantes de cette triste réalité.

Cependant, tous deux se sentaient davantage troublé en la présence de l'autre qu'ils ne voulaient se l'admettre.

Hermione avait surpris le loup garou à la regarder avec une étrange de lueur au fond de ses iris dorés, même si son regard avait changer dés l'instant où il avait croisé ses yeux à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot dessus, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser plus d'une fois.

Elle se doutait, bien sûr, que toutes les explications qu'elle avait échafaudées n'étaient qu'élucubrations délirantes. Soit elle avait imaginé cette lueur –ou confondu avec un petit reflet- soit elle lui attribuait des caractères qui n'étaient que pures suppositions, voir moins.  
En fait, elle aurait _aimé_ que ce drôle de regard d'apparente à une certaine tendresse envers elle, ou même quelque chose s'approchant de l'attirance. Mais elle ne faisait que reporter ses propres fantasmes sur Remus, qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela.

Oui, parce que même si elle désirait plus que tout nier ardemment une quelconque attirance, affirmer haut et fort qu'elle était parfaitement indifférente au lycan, elle était abattue de constater que son corps et sa tête ne semblait apparemment pas prêt à coopérer.  
Non, elle n'était pas… _amoureuse_. Pas-du-tout ! Le fait qu'elle pense souvent à lui était dû au fait qu'elle l'appréciait, et qu'elle s'inquiétait de son état. C'était un ami, même si ça n'avait pas la même connotation qu'avec Harry et Ron. Après tout, elle pensait aussi à eux…

Mais pourquoi ses yeux ambrés lui revenaient-t-ils toujours à l'esprit dans les moments où elle cessait d'être absorbée par une tâche quelconque ? Pourquoi alors ressentait-elle se besoin inexplicable d'exister dans son regard, être une femme et non pas une petite fille, une simple étudiante ? Pourquoi avait-elle ce désir de faire ses preuves, qu'il la trouve intelligente, mature, jolie, drôle et d'autres qualités encore qu'elle doutait d'avoir ?

Ces choses mêmes qu'elle n'avait jamais attendues d'Harry par exemple... Non, non, elle ne ressentait pas de sentiments envers lui ! Pas du tout…

Le fait qu'elle se sentait un peu timide en sa présence et ressentait l'étrange envie de rougir lorsqu'elle était un peu trop proche de lui que de coutume n'était dû au fait qu'elle était intimidée par son statut d'adulte…

Le fait qu'elle rêvait parfois la nuit de lui, de choses plus ou moins inavouables, qui lui laissaient un souvenir de baiser sucré ou d'être tendrement enlacé était sans doute du au fait qu'elle était une jeune femme célibataire depuis trop longtemps, soumise à ses hormones et d'autres envies primaires… N'est-ce pas ?

Elle pouvait toujours tenter de se mentir à elle-même, elle n'était plus vraiment dupe.

Oui, elle ressentait quelque chose de particulier pour son ancien professeur, et plus qu'une simple attirance.

Mais elle était bien décidée à ce que ça ne se sache pas. Elle mourrait de honte.

Parce que jamais ça ne pourrait être réciproque.

Elle avait compris qu'il n'aimait pas Tonks, mais cela ne lui laissait pas plus d'espoir pour autant. D'ailleurs, elle se refusait à espérer, car elle savait qu'elle ne ferait que se faire souffrir inutilement.

Remus n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'attachait facilement, et son amitié était déjà précieuse. De toute façon, jamais il n'en viendrait à tomber amoureux d'elle dont il était l'aîné de nombreuses années. Elle avait beau penser que l'âge ne comptait pas –elle se fichait pas mal de son anniversaire qui avait dépassé la barre de la trentaine, tout comme en fait ni son état de lycanthrope ni son absence de situation ne lui semblait important- mais elle se devait d'ouvrir les yeux : il ne la verrait sans doute jamais autrement que comme son ancienne élève.  
Brillante, peut être.  
Mais rien de plus.

Alors elle se sentait emplie d'une triste mélancolie. Etre amoureuse était un sentiment agréable, sans aucun doute. En tout cas, il remplaçait ses idées noires et lui permettait de s'évader, penser à autres choses que la guerre ; elle était moins absorbée dans ses souvenirs les plus terrifiants. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'elle savait à nouveau éprouver de belles choses, et pas seulement la peur et la terreur. Que ses rêves pouvaient être autres que des cauchemars où Bellatrix la torturait sans fin.

Mais en même temps, elle ressentait aussi une sorte de vide à l'intérieur d'elle-même, une plaie béante qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir combler. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression que quelque soit la manière dont sa vie allait tourner, elle ne serait jamais aimée, elle, la miss je sais tout qui n'intéressait pas les hommes.

Mais, empêtrées dans ses pensées un peu tristes, la brune ignorait totalement ce que pensait le loup garou.

Remus Lupin se trouvait lui aussi dans une position inconfortable. Il ignorait encore qu'il était amoureux. Peut être était-ce parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus été et qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître ce sentiment, peut être parce qu'il désirait tant ne pas aimer pour ne pas souffrir et se voir rejeté qu'il refusait de le voir.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se sentait pas moins attiré par la jeune femme. Au fut et à mesure que le temps passait, il se surprenait à tout apprécier chez elle : ses yeux, son sourire, sa petite bouche attirante... son odeur, surtout.

Inconsciemment ou non, il cherchait à fuir l'évidence qu'il s'obstinait à nier, et par là éviter la jeune femme, à qui, paradoxalement, il ne faisait plus que penser lorsqu'il n'était pas plongé dans ses recherches.

Quelque part, il était presque soulagé de bientôt partir en mission car il songeait que ce serait une bonne chose de s'éloigner d'Hermione. Ainsi, il espérait que ses idées se remettraient en place…

* * *

_Et vous, vous voulez que je lui remette les idées en place ? uhu... ^^_

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Il manque un peu d'action, mais la romance s'installe, la, non ? :)  
_


	16. Le départ

_Coucou tout le monde ! Bon, je sais plus de quand date ma dernière publication -bah sans doute pas plus de quelques jours, dans le fond... ça fait même pas une semaine, non ? Mais comme ce petit chapitre est prêt et n'attend que vous... ben je vais vous le poster mainteant (haa quelle grandeur d'âme ! quelle générosité... Hum, et en toute modestie bien sûr ! uhu ^^) _

_Bref, vous n'êtes sans doute pas là pour lire mes auto-lançage-de-fleurs-pas-crédibles, donc sans transition aucune, voici le chapitre 16 ! Il est looong (bon en tout cas pas trop court, de toute façon tout es relatif hein) on 'y voit nos deux perso, et ... un touche de romance ! Que demander de plus ?_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chap 16 ****: le départ ****  
**_

Hermione toussa bruyamment, les yeux rouges remplis de larmes, alors qu'une épaisse fumée violacée malodorante se répandait dans toute la cuisine, la faisait à moitié suffoquer.

Elle cligna des yeux, tentant sans grand succès d'y voir plus clair que la vision brouillée d'un gros chaudron noir posé sur une gerbe de flammes bleues, entourée de la fumée d'un violet sombre.

Portant la main à sa poche, elle sorti sa baguette magique et murmura un « _Evanesco_ » en direction de la potion ratée. Presque instantanément, le chaudron cessa de dégager la vapeur étouffante, mais il lui fallut encore lancer quelques sorts avant que la cuisine redevienne un endroit _vivable_. Elle se précipita aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit d'un mouvement sec du poignet, la main recouverte d'un torchon de cuisine d'une propreté douteuse portée à sa bouche. Bon, elle n'allait pas faire la difficile, c'était ça ou suffoquer tant qu'elle et ne verrait jamais arriver son vingtième anniversaire. Avoir résisté au plus grand Mage Noir du siècle pour mourir d'une potion ratée; ça aurait vraiment était trop... _ridicule_.

Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux pendant un instant, avant de tenter de reprendre posément son souffle. La vapeur qu'elle avait inhalée en grande quantité n'était fort heureusement pas toxique, juste désagréablement écœurante. La fumée mauve sentait une sorte de mélange inédit entre la vieille chaussette brûlée et le bonbon à la fraise trop sucré...  
Petit à petit, sa gorge cessa de la brûler et elle respira à nouveau normalement, même s'il subsistait cette déplaisante odeur douceâtre dans la pièce.

Elle soupira en s'approchant du chaudron pour voir les dégâts, en colère contre elle-même. Heureusement, il n'était pas endommagé, juste un rien brûlé dans le fond, mais rien qu'elle ne puisse réparer avec un simple petit coup d'éponge une fois le métal redevenu froid. En revanche, elle avait lamentablement raté la médication qu'elle avait prévu de faire, et gaspillé de précieux ingrédients. Après tout, un Galion était un Galion –et par les temps d'après-guerre, aucune pièce n'était à négliger, même si Harry avait des fonds propres bien plus important que tout ce qu'elle pouvait rêver d'avoir un jour.

La potion n'était pas très importante en soi –en tout cas, il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence- mais elle détestait mal faire son travail, et échouer dans la préparation de cette potion pourtant simple l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Elle n'était pas assez concentrée ! pensa-t-elle en jetant rageusement les pelures de sa gousse de gnoluf. Elle déposa sèchement la louche d'argent recouverte d'une substance visqueuse et violette dans l'évier, avant de refermer brusquement son manuel de potion, comme s'il était responsable de ses malheurs.

Elle se faisait trop de soucis.

Il fallait qu'elle cesse de penser à _lui_…

Remus était parti depuis deux jours en mission. Il était resté très évasif sur ce qu'il allait faire et où il allait aller, mais il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour deviner que cela concernait les loup garous, de près ou de loin. Plutôt de très près, à en juger par la mine sombre mais résolue qu'il avait abordée avant son départ.

Elle soupira.

Elle avait entièrement confiance en les capacités du lycan, et elle savait qu'il avait déjà mené des missions d'infiltration pour le compte de l'Ordre auparavant.  
Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre l'idée stupide de l'envoyer à la rencontre de loup garous haineux vis-à-vis des sorciers et anciens partisans de Voldemort. Et puis, si il restait plus ou moins méconnu à l'époque malgré son unique année d'enseignement à Poudlard, personne ou presque ne pouvait ignorer sa participation active durant la guerre à présent. Les loups garous ne l'accueilleraient pas vraiment à bras ouverts, quand il parviendrait à les trouver. Combien accepteraient de l'écouter ? De plus, même si le gouvernement actuel, sous Shackelbolt, n'était pas aussi obtus concernant les « hybrides » et le premier Ministre tout à fait conscient que les gens comme Remus n'étaient pas un danger pour la population sorcière, ce n'était pas forcément le cas du restant des gens. Il faudrait du temps avant que les préjugés sur les loups garous s'estompent. D'autant plus que certains, comme Greyback, n'avaient rien fait pour aider, mais avaient davantage renforcé les sorciers dans leurs peurs et à priori.

La jeune fille secoua la tête tristement. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle avait déjà raté trois potions, elle qui réussissait toujours tout, et pourtant, ce n'était pas le travail qui manquait. Elle devait se ressaisir.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de revoir en boucle le moment où Remus était parti, lui laissant un désagréable sentiment de vide. Même si des membres de l'Ordre passaient toujours square Grimmaurd, il lui manquait, et la maison paraissait plus hostile sans la présence du lycanthrope. Et puis ils étaient les seuls à y vivre en permanence, et cela lui faisait bizarre de ne plus le croiser au détour d'un couloir, prendre ses repas en sa compagnie. Elle se sentait seule dans l'ancienne demeure des Blacks.

Il était parti très tôt le matin, à l'aube. Elle ne l'aurait même pas vu avant son départ si elle ne s'était pas réveillée à cause d'un hululement bruyant d'une chouette dehors…

**_Flask back :_**

_Sa chambre commençait déjà à s'éclairer, à cause des rayons de soleil qui s'infiltraient vicieusement entre les rideaux de tissu bleu._

_Il faisait calme, et Hermione dormait sereinement, la tête enfouie sous une touffe de cheveux bruns, le nez plongé dans l'oreiller, un pied débordant du matelas pour pendre mollement dans le vide._

_Soudain, un hululement perçant déchira le silence, venant manifestement du dehors. Sursautant, la jeune femme avant manquer de tomber du lit, avait grogné, les draps entortillés autours de ses pieds. Elle s'était retournée brusquement dans son lit, faisait grincer désagréablement le sommier, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, mais se voyant dans l'incapacité de se rendormir. Pestant en jetant un œil à son réveil qui semblait la narguer en lui renvoyant des chiffres qu'elle n'aurait décemment pas du voir un dimanche matin, elle s'était demandée pourquoi diable avoir laissé la fenêtre entrouverte._

_Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'elle ne trouverait plus le sommeil, elle se leva, chancelante, et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, mécontents de sentir les inévitables nœuds qui lui prendraient un temps fou à défaire._

_Elle se sentait engourdie, et elle décida de descendre déjeuner –et prendre un thé fort- avant d'aller prendre sa douche et s'habiller._

_Elle agita les orteils, décrétant qu'elle n'enfilerait pas de pantoufle, alors qu'elle essayait tout de même de donner à ses cheveux un semblant de normalité. Avisant son tee-shirt trop large qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse et lui servait accessoirement de pyjama, elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par l'épais tapis qui recouvrait les marches de l'escalier._

_Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, puis s'arrêta net, intriguée de voir un fin raie de lumière filtrer par la port laissée entrouverte. Même si le soleil était déjà levé, la maison restait néanmoins encore sombre en ce début de matinée. Elle s'approcha doucement, et poussa la lourde de porte de bois, pour voir Remus Lupin de dos, manifestement en train de ranger une tasse vide à côté de l'évier._

_-Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée de ne pas encore avoir servi, légèrement rougissante en songeant qu'elle ne portait qu'un stupide t-shirt une petite culotte-short pour tout vêtements. Bon, elle n'était pas tout à fait dévêtue non plus…_

_Mais comment aurait-elle pu deviner que quelqu'un serait déjà debout à cette heure ? Aussi tenta-t-elle d'afficher une mine décontractée, malgré son léger malaise._

_-Bonjour, la salua le lycanthrope dans un sourire, alors qu'il se retournait, apparemment peu surpris de la trouver dans la cuisine._

_En revanche, il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à la voir habillée de son pseudo pyjama, car il écarquilla un rapide instant les yeux, étonné, en la fixant. Cependant, cela ne dura qu'un très bref instant avant qu'il reprenne une expression neutre, si court que la brune crut l'avoir imaginé._

_-Je t'ai entendu arriver, ajouta-t-il avec une sorte de sourire amusé, en désignant le corridor qui se trouvait derrière la brune._

_Hermione haussa les sourcils, toujours un peu étonnée des aptitudes du loup garou. Il aurait sans doute fait un très bon auror rien qu'avec l'ouie qu'il avait !_

_Elle s'approchait du buffet pour se faire une tasse de thé, alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander « _J'espère que je n'ai pas l'air trop ridicule…_ »._

_-Bon, fit l'homme, manifestement un peu ennuyé, eh bien j'allais y aller, fit-il en désigna un petit sac de toile usé qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en entrant, posé sur une chaise._

_-Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune fille, se sentant brusquement bien plus réveillée que l'instant d'avant. Déjà ? Mais…_

_Sa voix s'étrangla un peu._

_Elle savait, bien entendu, qu'il partait aujourd'hui, même si elle n'y avait pas immédiatement songé en se réveillant, mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il allait partir si tôt. Si elle n'avait pas été réveillée par cette stupide chouette, elle n'aurait même pas lui dire au revoir._

_Comme elle n'avait pas vraiment d'objections sensées à lui proposer –mis à part qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte- elle demanda plutôt quand il rentrerait._

_Mais l'homme hocha la tête._

_-Je ne sais pas, Hermione… ça va dépendre de… Enfin, ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps comme très peu. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je me suis arrangé avec Arthur pour essayer de rentrer faire un rapport tous les mois. Et si j'en ai l'occasion, j'enverrai des courriers –mais j'en doute, ajouta-t-il dans un souci de sincérité._

_La brune tenta de rester impassible, mais elle ne put cacher sa déception. Elle se trouvait idiote, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu abandonnée._

_« __Allons, se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement, __ce n'est pas… ton mari, hum… il fait ce qu'il veut. Et puis il s'agit d'une mission de l'Ordre »_

_Elle l'observa à la dérobée alors qu'il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose à dire de plus._

_Il était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée –peut être n'avait-il pas bien dormi en plus de se lever tôt ? et ses vêtements étaient vraiment très miteux, même en comparaison de ce qu'il portait d'habitude. Bien sûr, elle devinait qu'il ne serait pas très diplomatique de débarquer dans un clan de loups garous habillé en fringant sorcier avec une robe neuve et une coupe toute fraîche. Evidemment… Il portait un jean moldu déchiré au genou, rapiécé en quelques endroits et au abîmé au bas, presque frangé qui lui donnait un look un peu plus jeune, et une chemise de toile grossière d'un brun clair qui allait bien avec ses cheveux, nota-t-elle confusément._

_Malgré l'aspect négligé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un certain charme dans ses vêtements simples. Il n'était pas un de ces des hommes à costumes, même si elle pensait que sa taille haute et sa carrure mince lui permettrait de porter un costard avec élégance._

_-Je comprends, dit-elle, même si elle avait l'envie inexplicable de lui crier de rester._

_C'était vrai. Elle comprenait qu'il ne puisse rien assurer. Sa survie était plus important que d'envoyer une lettre, même si elle savait déjà qu'elle guetterait la moindre nouvelle avec impatience._

_Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire ; elle ne voulait pas lui donner comme dernière image d'elle une gamine boudeuse._

_Il prit son sac, qu'il mis sur son épaule, et s'approcha de la jeune fille, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire. Il s'était levé tôt car il ne savait pas comment lui dire au revoir._

_-Bon, eh bien…_

_-Oui…_

_Ils eurent un rire nerveux ; ils se sentaient tous les deux maladroits, ne sachant exactement que dire._

_La brune le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis se jeta à l'eau, sans vraiment avoir le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha, et elle le serra un bref instant dans ses bras, lui souhaitant bonne chance, puis se détacha brusquement de lui, comme si elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, les joues écarlates._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparut._

_Mais tous deux se sentaient étrangement légers._

**_Fin flash back_**

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle devait se reprendre !

De plus, elle devait se concentrer si elle voulait aider Remus. En effet, il avait été pensé qu'un moyen de convaincre les loups garous de se joindre à eux plutôt que de ruminer contre les sorciers serait de leur proposer des alternatives à leur lycanthropie. Bien sûr, pour le moment, on ne pouvait leur proposer que la potion Tue Loup et des soins suite aux transformations, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Le problème était surtout l'aspect coûteux du suivi. En effet, la potion Tue Loup n'était pas aisée à fabriquer, il fallait dont un maître des potions compétents, mais aussi payer les ingrédients, car c'était une potion à prendre plusieurs fois par mois à vie. Cela nécessitait donc un minimum de ressources, chose à laquelle les lycanthropes n'avaient pas accès à cause même de leur maladie. Hermione travaillait également pour trouver une solution si pas à la lycanthropie en tant que telle, au moins pour lutter contre la douleur des métamorphoses. A la base, elle recherchait toute ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider Remus, mais si ses recherches pouvaient aller dans le sens de tous les loups garous consentants, ce serait déjà une belle victoire…

Malheureusement, jusqu'à présent ses recherches n'avaient que peu porter leurs fruits. Cette maladie était décidément une belle crasse ! Mais elle ne désespérait pas, et se plongeait avec toute sa volonté dans de lourds volumes compliqués, tentait de récupérer toutes les information possibles et prenait des notes dans un épais cahier, essayant de rassembler chaque détails qui pourrait amener à une solution à long terme pour les loups garous.

* * *

Remus poussa un soupir désabusé.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté square Grimmaurd, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête Hermione. Il lui semblait que se rejouait infiniment la scène d'au revoir dans sa tête, la jeune femme se serrant contre le lui le temps d'une étreinte éphémère. Il avait été surpris, démuni, face à ce geste presque tendre à son égard, et il n'avait pas su comment réagir, restant un moment immobile ; paralysé.

Il avait ressentit le besoin irrépressible de refermer un bref instant les bras sur elle, lui rendre son étreinte, mais le temps qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses membre, Hermione s'était déjà dégagée, le rouge aux joues. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire sans les mettre tous les deux mal à l'aise, alors il avait transplanté. Lâchement. Comme un voleur.

Mais malgré les reproches qu'il se faisait, il savait que ce qu'il aurait aimé intérieurement –la garder contre son cœur pour profiter de la chaleur que dégageait son corps menu et de l'odeur suave qui se dégageait de ses cheveux- n'était pas une bonne idée. Hermione était à peine sortie de l'enfance… Il ne devait et ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Mais malgré cela, un puissant sentiment d'allégresse l'avait accompagné un long moment ce jour là…

Mais comment expliquer cette soudaine obsession pour la jeune femme ? Pourquoi ? Lui qui n'avait pas été amoureux depuis des temps immémorial, pourquoi soudain cette sensation étrange qui lui vrillait le cœur ? Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'en avait pas le droit. Parce que même en admettant le fait absurde que cela puisse être réciproque, il n'amènerait jamais rien de bon pour la brune. Il ne pouvait pas lui apporter un quelconque bonheur. Comment l'aurait-il put ? Il était un homme usé par la vie, bien plus âgé qu'elle, loup-garou dangereux, sorcier sans les sous. Quelle femme pourrait jamais être heureuse avec lui, encore moins une jeune fille promise à un avenir aussi brillant qu'Hermione Granger.

« _Tonks l'avait bien été, elle_ », lui souffla une petite voix avec un ton victorieux qu'il trouva agaçant. Oui, peut être mais Tonks avait toujours été excentrique, pas du tout comme Hermione qui était l'image même de ma fille calme et réfléchie. Et puis, même si la femme aux cheveux roses était jeune, elle était tout de même plus âgée ; elle faisait déjà partie des aurors.

Non, il fallait qu'il lutte. Qu'il se la sorte de la tête. Pour son bien à elle comme à lui.

Mais ce n'était pas facile. Ça n'avait duré qu'un court instant, mais alors qu'elle s'était pressée contre lui, il avait put deviner plus que sentir réellement toutes les courbes de son corps à travers le coton du t-shirt.

Il avait eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rester la mâchoire décrochée, dans la cuisine. Bien sûr, elle ne devait pas avoir pensé qu'il serait déjà debout, reconnut-il avec un sentiment coupable. En fait, il l'avait fait exprès. Il voulait s'éloigner d'elle et en même temps éviter une séparation difficile.

Il l'avait entendue arriver grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, mais ni soin ouie fine, ni son odorat délicat ne l'avait prévenu que le seul vêtement qu'elle portait ne descendait même pas jusqu'à ses genoux ! Et il oui avait fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser ses yeux la fixer, observer ses jambes fines, les remonter du regard ; deviner la courbe de ses seins à travers le tissu, détailler son cou qui émergeait du col qui baillait un peu…

L'homme repoussa les pensées qui l'assaillaient, se concentrant uniquement sur sa tâche, qu'il espérait suffisamment ardue pour l'empêcher de laisser son esprit s'égarer. Il était dans un bois plongé dans l'obscurité. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber tout à fait, et les faibles traces qu'il suivait deviendraient impossibles à suivre ni même repérer.

Il souhaitaient avancer encore un peu, puis il lui faudrait impérativement s'installer un campement sommaire. Et espérer qu'il ne pleuve pas, car dans le cas contraire, les maigres indices qu'il pourrait récolter le lendemain seraient perdus, emportés par l'eau et la boue.

Aux aguets, la baguette magique à portée de main –il ne la tenait pas, car il savait que cela pourrait être vu comme une marque de provocation s'il venait à croiser un autre loup garou teigneux- tous ses sens en alerte, il se baisser pour examiner des traces manifestement récente dans la terre sèche.

Le sentier était étroit, presque invisible, entouré de hautes ronces et fougères qui rendaient la progression difficile. Il était manifestement très peu emprunté. Plus loin, des arbres dont la cime semblait s'élever au plus haut vers le ciel laissaient l'endroit plus sombre, et rendaient la vue extrêmement limitée.

S'il avait de la chance, peut être parviendrait-il à retrouver un petit clan d'ici les jours à venir… Encouragé par cette avancée, il continua son chemin avec précaution, balayant les fourrés du regard...

* * *

_Valaaa ? vous avez aimé ? Les encouragements sont les bienvenus, en particulier en cette pas rigolote du tout qu'est le blocus-examen !_

_bisous à tous !_


	17. Retour square Grimmaurd

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Et voila un petit chapitre au milieu du brouillard de stress et de notes en tous genre de ces fichus exams –bon, la moitié est déjà passée… mieux que rien me direz-vous ! ^^_

_Aller, je vais cesser de parler de ces exams et m'apitoyer sur mon triste petit sort –après tout, pour le moment ça se passe bien, on va pas trop se plaindre, hein ! ___

_Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! ___

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chap 17 : Retour au square Grimmaurd  
**_

Un mois.  
Une trentaine de journées bien remplies , soit quatre semaines et quelques petits jours supplémentaires qui s'étaient lentement étiolées, apportant un temps plus humide et maussade. Plus frais, aussi, en particulier lorsqu'on passait son temps dehors et qu'on dormait à la belle étoile presque toutes les nuits.

Il s'était déjà écoulé près d'un mois depuis qu'il avait quitté square Grimmaurd, s'aventurant dans des forêts de plus en plus denses et éloignées de toute civilisation. Bien entendu, sa baguette magique lui permettait parfois d'avoir bien plus de « confort » que ce que ses congénère n'auraient peut être jamais, et il n'avait jamais vécu dans l'opulence, mais la vie en solitaire dans les bois n'en restait pas moins dure, à certains moments. Le silence et les bruissements des arbres lui suffisaient comme compagnons, la plupart du temps. Mais les nuits fraiches ou mêmes pluvieuses, surtout le ventre vide, étaient des épreuves qu'il n'aimait pas se voir trop souvent répétées.

Il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir bien avancé dans sa mission, pourtant.

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait rien put faire non plus… Mais il aurait voulut faire plus, beaucoup plus, même s'il savait dans le fond que ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Il était peut être un peu trop dur avec lui-même…

Il avait envoyé un petit hibou gris -croisé sur son chemin, qui avait accepté la mission avec réticence, mais avait finalement consenti à tendre la patte quand le lycan lui avait promis le reste d'une miche de pain sec- à Arthur il y avait quatre jours, pour confirmer son avancée, parler un peu de Wulfrick, un loup garou qui vivait presque en ermite mais qui était totalement contre les idées de Voldemort et pouvait s'avérer un contact intéressant car il connaissait le coin comme sa poche et se situait à un endroit de fréquentations pas très nettes. Quitter l'anonymat pour retourner à la civilisation ne l'intéressait pas, ni même quitter sa condition de loup garou –seule la perspective d'un traitement contre la douleur semblait l'intéresser- mais il n'était pas contre l'idée de renseigner l'Ordre ou même la brigade des aurors concernant des activités illégales, tant que ça lui apportait certaines compensations…

Remus jugeait que le contrat était honnête, car il ne demandait rien de bien exorbitant, et n'était en outre pas un danger pour les autres, vu qu'il enfermait dans sa cabane toutes les nuits de pleine lune. Mais cela, ce n'était pas à lui de le décider, même s'il savait que son avis compterait.

Il avait demandé au père Weasley d'informer Hermione qu'il rentrerait pour la pleine lune, justement, ne se sentant pas d'attaque pour la passer seul en pleine forêt. De plus, il craignait de tomber par erreur sur un promeneur, des campeur, sait-on jamais… Jusqu'à présent, et il remerciait intérieurement Merlin régulièrement pour cela, il n'avait jamais blessé gravement quelqu'un, et encore moins tué. Mais c'était sa plus grande hantise, et il s'était juré de toujours tout faire pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait se le pardonner, et encore moins vivre avec ce poids le restant de sa vie.

Mais en attendant de retrouver l'austérité néanmoins confortable de square Grimmaurd, il devait poursuivre sa route.

En chemin, alors qu'il écartait les lourdes branches basses de son chemin, ses bottes produisant de désagréables bruits de succion alors qu'il marchait dans la boue, il se remémora les rencontres qu'il avait faites jusqu'à présent…

La première n'avait pas été des plus joyeuse :

_Flash back : _

_Remus marchait, attentif à des traces de pas fraiches, autant qu'il pouvait en juger, quand il perçu un craquement sur sa gauche. Il se figea, attentif, alors que sa main plongeait instinctivement vers sa baguette magique, dissimulée dans sa poche. Cependant, il ne la sortit pas. Peut être n'était-ce qu'un animal, après tout. Mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier._

_Ça pouvait être un sorcier, bien que cela soit fort peu probable. Enfin, si c'était un lycan comme lui, rien ne servait de se montrer ouvertement sur la défensive. Et il savait que la plupart d'entre eux n'aimaient pas la magie. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre non plus de se balader sans sa baguette !_

_Tous ses sens en alerte, il perçu une odeur… Forte, musquée. Désagréable. Celle d'un…_

_Mais avant qu'il ai pu esquisser tout autre mouvement, une forme sombre lui sauta dessus, coupant cours à ses réflexions. Il put observer confusément un visage buriné avec des yeux noirs, le regard un peu fou, alors que l'homme qui s'était jeté sur lui le poussait brutalement en sol, essayant manifestement de l'étrangler._

_-Lupin, grogna-t-il avec une expression démente, les yeux brillant et son haleine fétide lui caressant le visage._

_Manifestement, il était connu. La seconde constations était qu'il n'était pas pour autant le bienvenu._

_Il roula sur le côté, essayant d'inverser la situation et tirant l'homme à terre, mais l'autre lycan poussa un cri de rage et le frappa durement au visage._

_Un peu sonné, il eut tout de même le réflexe de sortir sa baguette magique et d'hurler un « _impedimenta _» bien senti, projetant son adversaire un peu plus loin, contre un arbre qui perdit plusieurs feuilles._

_Il se releva lentement, le souffle court, tenant en joue l'homme qui paraissait à moitié évanoui, essuyant avec sa manche un filet de sang qui coulait sur sa tempe. Le salaud ne l'avait pas manqué !_

_Il s'approcha prudemment, et devina alors plus qu'il ne la vit la marque noire sur l'avant-bras gauche de l'homme, qui ne portait qu'une sorte de t-shirt déchiré et sale malgré le temps pas très clément. Un Mangemort… mais loup garou de surcroît, s'il ne se trompait pas. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de traces de sa baguette magique, ce qui était surprenant pour un Mangemort. Même Greyback avait eut du mal à se faire accepter dans les rangs de Voldemort de par sa condition._

_Peut être avait-il été mordu plus tard ? Voir même par Greyback. Mais ce n'était pas à lui d'obtenir ses réponses. Il ficela l'homme transplana avec pour le confier à des aurors membres de l'Ordre, puis repartit pour sa mission…._

_Fin flash back_

Plus tard, il était tombé sur un petit groupe de loups garous manifestement hargneux et méfiants, mais qui avaient accepté de le laisser passer la nuit avec eux, puisqu'il était un de leurs « frères ». A priori, personne ne connaissait son identité, et il prétendit avoir quitté la civilisation, se voyant rejetés par les sorciers, restant assez vague. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais c'était indispensable pour savoir sur quel type de lycan il était tombé, et quand il le fallait, il s'avérait qu'il était plutôt bon. Sans doute ses années passées à Poudlard avec James et Sirius avaient-elles laissé plus de traces que ce qu'il n'y paraissait…

Malheureusement, il comprit vite que le petit groupe de rebelles n'était pas seulement suspicieux envers les sorciers, mais les détestait cordialement et se vengeait de leur rejet par des actes de cruauté gratuite qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

Ils étaient de ceux qui se postaient près des villages avant leurs métamorphoses pour avoir plus de chances de mordre quelqu'un…

Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas s'opposer à eux sans se faire lynchés par les 5 membres les plus agressifs du groupe, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien faire. Il envoya donc un patronus aux membres de l'Ordre pour prévenir de leur position.

Il fut surpris par un des plus jeunes membres, mais heureusement, le gosse –il n'avait que 18 ans et semblait particulièrement perdu ; il fallait dire qu'il s'était fait mordre il n'y avait que quelques mois- n'approuvait pas ces méthodes. Cependant, il n'osait rien dire, étant les seuls à lui procurer asile et ne pas le rejeter pour ce qu'il était. Remus lui parla de l'Ordre, et le garçon consentit à réfléchir à la possibilité de le rejoindre, même s'il ne semblait pas convaincu. Il doutait sans doute que les sorciers puissent l'accueillir dans leur monde, et Remus ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir…

Enfin, il avait rencontré un couple dont la jeune fille était plutôt mal en point, et qui s'était avérés pas du tout en accord avec les idées de Voldemort. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la forêt car ils ne supportaient pas les regards qu'on portait sur eux, mais ne vouaient aucune haine aux sorciers.

Remus leur avait conseillé de voir Pomfresh pour les blessures de la fille, et après avoir eut affaire avec l'Ordre, ils avaient décidé de l'aider, étant passé par Poudlard quelques années auparavant, avant d'être mordus, et ayant beaucoup apprécié Dumbledore. De plus, ils pouvaient être très utiles, car avaient suivit une formation de justice magique, branche qui faisait défaut à l'Ordre. Ils pouvaient ainsi donner de précieux arguments pour contrer les critiques rencontrées de la part de la population qui n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil la chute du mage noire.

Un mois s'était donc écoulé, et il était à présent temps de rentrer square Grimmaurd, pour passer l'inévitable nuit de pleine lune.

Il appréhendait se retour presque autant qu'il l'attendait avec impatience. Hermione était l'élément central de cette ambivalence. Envie inavouée de la revoir, crainte plus encore que cela se fasse. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à mettre ses pensées au clair la concernant, même s'il avait plus ou moins bien réussi à éviter de penser à elle de manière générale.

De plus, ces quelques jours dans l'ex demeure des Black serait l'occasion de manger correctement ; utiliser des sanitaires prendre une douche tout les jours, se qui semblait un luxe incomparable. Mais à la fois, elle lui rappelait sa malédiction à morsure qui le condamnait à passer une nuit par mois sous la forme d'un monstre...

* * *

Hermione se sentait un peu nerveuse.

Non, en fait, depuis la veille elle était terriblement agitée, même si elle n'avait pas envie de le reconnaître. Elle avait faillit raté une potion apprise en deuxième année tant elle était distraite alors qu'elle était sensée surveiller le temps de refroidissement, et malgré sa bonne volonté, ses notes n'avaient pas vraiment bougé depuis deux jours. Les feuilles étaient sagement empilées, coincées entre deux piles de livres à la fois bancales et impressionnantes, mais aucune notes de son écriture soignée ne s'était ajoutée à ses parchemins dernièrement.  
Elle buchait sur un chapitre ardu, qu'elle avait déjà lu trois fois, sans être capable de dire sur quoi il traitait.

Bref, on ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'elle était dans son état normal.

Elle connaissait évidemment la cause de cette nervosité : _Remus _revenait aujourd'hui.  
Beaucoup de sentiments se mélangeaient à cette information. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'attendait avec impatience, même si elle se forçait sans grande conviction à se convaincre que c'était une réaction parfaitement normale à la venue d'un ami, d'une présence dans cette maison où elle se sentait seule… Après tout, elle aurait été impatiente si Harry venait lui rendre visite aussi, non ? La maison était vide et c'était toujours agréable d'avoir de la compagnie…Cela dit, elle n'arrivait pas à se persuader qu'elle aurait été si agitée pour la simple venue de son meilleur ami.

Mais dans le fond, elle était aussi indubitablement anxieuse. Comment ces "retrouvailles" se passeraient-elles ? Elle espérait confusément que ses sentiments se soient taris avec le temps qui était passé, mais à la fois elle se rendait bien compte que c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment envisager. Cette sensation étrange dans son cœur lorsqu'elle pensait à lui faisait à présent partie d'elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour faire une introspection approfondie, car on sonnait, la faisait violement sursauter. Elle se leva d'un bon de sa chaise, comme sous l'effet d'un choc électrique, et abandonna immédiatement le livre qu'elle faisait semblant de lire pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle ouvrit, le souffle court comme si elle venait de dévaler les escaliers, essayant de faire taire son pauvre cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Et pourquoi avait-elle soudainement si chaud ?

* * *

La lourde porte de square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit quelques instants à peine après qu'il ai sonné. Il avait étrangement le sentiment d'être attendu, et ça lui mit un peu de baume au coeur. Mais il oublia de suite cette idée, lorsqu'il vit Hermione en face de lui.

La première chose qui le frappa fut ses joues roses et le sourire, peut être un rien timide, qui vint illuminer son visage. Ses yeux noisettes étaient brillants et le parfum discret de son odeur vient lui chatouiller les narines. Il ne remarqua pas ses cheveux un peu plus sages qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si elle s'était appliquée à se les brosser soigneusement, mais il sentit son cœur faire un bon incontrôlable dans sa poitrine en croisant son regard.

Merlin, il avait oublié à quel point son sourire lui procurait un agréable sentiment de calme et d'apaisement !

* * *

Elle remarqua tout de suite ses traits tirés, et le fait qu'il avait maigrit, lui qui n'était déjà pas bien gros. Elle ne parvient pas à penser à autre chose qu'il avait du vivre un mois difficile et que ça se lisait dans son regard. A cet instant, elle aurait voulut maudire l'ordre qui laissait le lycan risquer sa vie et sa santé dans les forets et les conditions de vie difficiles. Elle avait envie de le dorloter et le gaver comme un elfe de maison servile... écartant cette idée saugrenue de sa tête, elle observa ses yeux dorés qu'elle aimait tant.

Et elle resta un instant les yeux plongé dans les reflets ambrés des siens. Merlin qu'ils étaient beaux... Elle avait confusément conscience que son coeur battait trop vite, que sa bouche était sèche et qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel ils s'observèrent, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis temps fou, comme s'ils avaient besoin de se reconnaitre, s'apprivoiser et profiter de la simple présence de l'autre. Puis ils semblèrent se reprendre en même temps, comme sortant d'un rêve.

Remus adressa un sourire sincère à la jeune fille, qui s'écarta aussitôt pour le laisser entrer –et l'emmener vers la cuisine pour lui servir les meilleurs restes que contenait le réfrigérateur.

* * *

_J'espère que cette petit alternance de point de vue vous a plu. Sont-ils pas meugnons ? ^^_


	18. Tentation ?

_Bon… ce chapitre n'est pas terriblement long, c'est vrai… MAIS je pense bien qu'il va vous plaire –sauf la fin peut être ^^_

_Hé hé, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même !_

_

* * *

_

_**Chap 18 ****: tentation ?****  
**_

Hermione s'approcha du lit le plus silencieusement possible, renfermant doucement la porte de bois derrière elle sur le couloir sombre. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plus éclairée que le couloir, mais la lumière n'en était pas moins tamisée, laissant la pièce dans une semi-pénombre apaisante.

Elle ne voulait pas _le_ réveiller, mais avait été prise du besoin inexplicable et irrépressible de venir le voir. Juste l'observer, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, après cette nuit de pleine lune.

Leurs retrouvailles, peu qu'un peu « tendues » au départ, avaient été très agréables. Il n'avait pas été très bavard sur ses mission, alors qu'elle avait énoncé tout ce qu'elle avait put trouver concernant la lycanthropie durant son absence –malheureusement pas grand-chose à son goût, mais il l'avait tout de même remerciée chaleureusement comme si elle avait trouvé un remède miracle.

Elle avait eut l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tournés autour, dans un mélange de gêne et d'attirance. Mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser trop de silence entre eux, elle avait bavardé de tout et rien, se jetant sur la moindre occasion de dire quelque chose. Bien sûr, elle s'était vite traitée d'idiote : la vérité, c'est qu'elle avait bien du reconnaître que Remus n'était pas un petit coup de cœur qui allait passer en deux semaines sans plus jamais se faire savoir. Non, elle était désespérément _mordue_ –sans mauvaise jeu de mot- de son ex professeur.

Elle l'avait réalisé une fois couché, le cœur serré à l'idée de la terrible nuit qu'il allait passer. Elle avait bien du reconnaître que ce qu'elle ressentait ne suffisait pas à s'expliquer par une simple compassion. Elle avait mal dans tout son être à l'idée de la souffrance du loup garou. Et elle se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'elle se doutait que ce ne serait jamais réciproque.

Elle avait peu dormit, entre autres à cause des coups plus sourds et fréquents qu'à l'ordinaire venant de la chambre d'à côté, s'interrogeant sans cesse, l'image d'un Remus souriant la hantant, comparant les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, étonnant de la différence d'avec ceux qu'elle avait eut pour Ron, s'inquiétant de leur troublante intensité…

---

Elle se pencha vers Remus.

Il était allongé sur le dos, un fin drap blanc recouvrant ses jambes et laissait tout voir de sa chemine entrouverte sur un torse pâle. Son visage était un peu blafard, mais les traits semblaient détendus, presque serein, ce qui était rare chez lui, et elle en ressenti un pincement au cœur. Cet homme avait en permanence l'air tourmenté.

Sa respiration était lente, profonde, et soulevait son torse à un rythme régulier. Ses cheveux châtains s'étalaient sur son oreiller, une mèche triée de blanc lui barrant le front. Ses lèvres étaient juste un peu entrouvertes et son visage éclairé par une petite lumière dorée que dégageait la petite lampe de chevet posée sur sa table de nuit. En cet instant, la brune le trouva terriblement attrayant et mourrait d'envie l'embrasser.

Bien entendu, elle n'en ferait rien, ce n'était pas correct, il n'était même pas réveillé. Cependant, elle s'assit le plus doucement possible sur le bord du lit et se pencha pour l'admirer tout son saoul, laissant ses yeux vagabonder alors qu'elle rougissait de son manque de tenue.

La respiration du loup garou était celle d'un sommeil paisible, mais elle la trouvait cependant un peu faible, aussi se pencha-t-elle de plus près vers son visage. Le sien pouvait presque le toucher maintenant et elle retint son souffle. Il suffirait de quelques centimètres pour que ces lèvres ne viennent effleurer les siennes… c'était tellement simple, songeât-t-elle alors qu'un frisson d'excitation la parcourait.

Soudain, Remus ouvrit les yeux, et elle se retrouva plongée dans son regard dorée, incapable détourner le regard, se demandant vaguement comment elle avait pu ne pas sursauter violement comme tout son corps le lui avait dicté.

Elle se sentait comme dans une sorte de brouillard, confuse, rougissante jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, mais tout se passa très vite et avant qu'elle n'ai pu esquisser un geste pour reculer, elle sentit les main de Remus glisser sur ses hanches, puis remonter plus haut dans son dos et l'attirer à lui dans une faible pression…

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, et sans réfléchir, elle répondit au baiser, entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer la langue du lycanthrope, collée contre lui. Son corps était chaud, ferme et doux à la fois, ses lèvres douces, un rien humides, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'une boule de feu semblait s'être brusquement allumée dans son ventre.

Puis, aussi vite que le baiser avait commencé, il cessa brusquement, alors que l'homme la repoussait doucement, mais fermement, et elle sentit un froid intense lui geler les entrailles, une impression de vide terrible. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui !

Remus s'était redressé, et une expression grave avait remplacé ses traits interdits.

« _J'embrasse si mal que ça ? »_ s'inquiéta stupidement la jeune femme brune, un peu hagarde. Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit, avant qu'il lui assène ces mots terribles :

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, dit-il avec un regard sincèrement navré.

* * *

_Bon j'aurais pu m'arrêter là -avouer que si c'est frustrant, ça donne quand même envie de suivre... non ? uhu... Non ! me jeter pas pas des pierres et balancez pas l'ordi par la fenêtre, vous avez droit à quelques paragraphes de plus !_ :)

* * *

Remus Lupin soupira, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Il aurait du se reposer, il le savait, mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir, ni même de s'allonger.

Que venait-il de faire ?

Il était plongé dans un demi-sommeil lorsqu'il avait plus ou moins pris conscience d'une présence près de lui. Il avait ouvert les yeux et immédiatement croisé le regard brun et chaleureux d'Hermione. Encore dans une sorte de brouillard cotonneux, il avait crut à un rêve, et avait réagit sans vraiment réfléchir, sans presque se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Presque, parce qu'il devinait sans la toucher la chaleur de la brune, et qu'il désirait plus que tout la sentir tout contre lui. Sa raison perdue dans le coton de son esprit, il s'était laissé aller à faire parler son corps et son cœur…

Il avait effleuré ses hanches, sa taille, jusqu'à monter vers ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui pour ce baiser… C'était si…

Une multitude de sensations l'avaient assaillit, qu'il avait oubliées ou qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avec Tonks, en tous cas pas avec cette intensité. Elle s'était laissée faire, avait même répondu à son baiser, et il s'était soudainement rendu compte avec horreur de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Avait-il perdu la tête ?

Il s'était excusé, sincèrement désolé même si au fond de lui il ne pouvait regretter les impressions dues au baiser, sauf peut être le fait qu'il aurait voulut qu'elles durent encore et encore…

Hermione avait parut perdre la voix un instant, puis avait dit d'une voix blanche que ce n'était rien. Elle était ensuite partie, mais il avait eut le temps de voir des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux.

Il donna un coup à son matelas.

Il l'avait fait pleurer !

« _Bien sûr_ », le nargua une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête « _elle s'occupe de toi, vérifie si tu vas bien et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que lui sauter dessus ! _»

Il aurait bien clouer le bec à cette voix agaçante d'un « la ferme » bien senti si seulement il n'avait pas su qu'elle avait totalement raison.

Que pouvait-elle bien penser de lui ?

Qu'il était un pervers, c'est certain. Peut être croirait-elle qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait ? Ce serait déjà ça…

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas repoussé ? Elle avait même _répondu_. Se pourrait-il que… ?

-Remus Lupin, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! s'insulta-t-il lui-même.

« _Bien sûr qu'elle ne t'as pas repoussé ! Elle était en état de choc, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Elle ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ça !_ »

Il aurait aimé croire qu'elle avait apprécié autant que lui, voir même juste un tout petit peu le ballet de leurs langues. Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Pire, peut être avait-elle eut peur de lui, de sa réaction si elle le repoussait ? Avait-elle capté sa nature maléfique, maintenant ? Sans doute l'avait-il effrayée, se disant qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal si elle se débâtait, étant donné qu'il était un loup garou pensa-t-il tristement, sa paranoïa reprenant le dessus sur ses pensées qu'ils cherchaient à garder rationnelles.

Au mieux, elle n'avait peut être pas trouvé ça désagréable, mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas lui plaire. Simplement, elle avait été surprise, et avait répondu instinctivement.

Il se demanda avec une pointe d'amertume combien d'autres personnes elle avait eut l'occasion d'embrasser pour que cela semble si naturel, pour qu'elle embrasse si divinement bien…

Il secoua la tête, toujours enfoncée dans ses paumes ouvertes. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans _ces_ pensées-là.

Lui pardonnerait-elle ? Etait-elle choquée ou simplement furieuse ? Lui avait-il fait de la peine ?

Il se doutait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu de solitude, mais dès ce soir, il irait lui parler pour s'excuser. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas tout irrémédiablement gâché…

* * *

Hermione s'essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes de rage et de déception qui roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, ah oui il est désolé… Mais _bordel_, je ne veux pas qu'il soit désolé ! hurla-t-elle au mur de sa chambre, accusatrice. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'excuse pour le moment le plus merveilleux de ma courte _putain_ de vie ! continua-t-elle à crier toute seule, peut soucieuse de son vocabulaire qui aurait fait terriblement pâlir sa pauvre mère qui l'avait pourtant si bien éduquée.

Elle était rouge de colère, mais aussi de honte ; il l'avait repoussée. D'abord, il l'avait attiré contre lui, et elle s'était sentie transportée, puis subitement, la douche froide.

Etait-elle si laide que ça ? Etait-elle à se point affreuse pour qu'un homme célibataire la rejette alors qu'elle s'offrait à lui. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait émis la moindre objection !

Elle avait stupidement crut l'espace d'une petite seconde merveilleuse que cette drôle de petite lueur dans le regard qu'il avait pour elle était ce qu'elle pensait : de l'attirance, peut être même du désir, et, qui sait, de l'affection. Mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Etait-ce de la pitié qu'il éprouvait à son égard ? Du dégoût ? Non, sans doute pas, Remus n'était pas de genre de personne. Elle devait simplement rêver un peu trop, interprétant ce qui l'intéressait…

Elle ne se sentit pas moins misérable pour autant.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé le premier ? Peut être qu'il délirait ? Elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa température, mais peut être avait-il de la fièvre –c'était vrai qu'il était chaud.  
Peut être –son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée- l'avait-il prise pour une autre ?

Elle se croyait intelligente, oh oui elle était brillante, la miss Granger !

Dans le fond, elle n'était qu'une idiote, voilà la vérité ! pensa-t-elle alors que d'autres larmes venaient couler sur ses joues.

* * *

Plus tard, Remus était venu toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait bien eut envie de le laisser en plan, mais il était inutile de laisser cette situation perdurer. Elle était adulte, elle n'allait pas réagir comme une gamine. Non ?

Alors elle l'avait laissé entrer, et il s'était encore une fois excusé, expliquant de manière un peu confuse qu'il délirait à moitié, la fatigue, la métamorphose de la nuit…

Elle n'avait écouté qu'à moitié, et n'avait pas perçu son air embarrassé par le mensonge plus que par la situation. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour conserver un regard neutre, une expression presque indifférente, comme si cela ne faisait rien, alors que dans son cœur, le pic de glace qui semblait s'être fiché s'enfonçait un peu plus sous les excuses répétées du loup-garou.

Ils n'avaient ensuite plus jamais reparlé de cet incident, et les choses étaient redevenues aussi normales que possibles entre eux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus était reparti en mission, la laissant seule square Grimmaurd, avec une impression intense de solitude.

* * *

_voilà ! J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous : mes examens sont finis ! _(Comment ça on s'en balance ?_) Hum, bon, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic, par défaut ! ^^_


	19. A distance

_Coucou !  
Me voila de retour des vacaaaances à la mer ! :)_

Mais j'ai pensé à vous mes chers petites lecteurs et surtout mes reviewers -voui, pas bien d'avoir des chouchous mais bon, hein, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des petits mots pour dire ce que vous en pensez...

_Bref, voici un nouveau petit chapitre, et j'espère pouvoir vite vous poster le suivant -qui sera plus long, et devra vous plaire... j'en dis pas plus ! [niark niark]_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_**Chap 19 ****: A distance ****  


* * *

  
**_

Le temps était passé pour l'un et l'autre ; autant que faire se pouvait. Le cœur serré et l'esprit en ébullition, l'envie de voir l'autre et à la fois celle de s'éloigner si loin qu'on l'en oublierai et que la sourde sensation de mélancolie disparaitrait aussi.

Une sorte de routine agrémentée de potions fumantes et de toutes les couleurs, de parchemins épars recouvert de notes nettes et rondes et de quelques visites à ses meilleurs amis pour Hermione, une lutte perpétuelle pour la survie dans les bois hostiles pour Remus, qui continuait sans relâche d'arpenter les territoires de Grande Bretagne les plus susceptibles d'abriter des loups-garous.

---

Hermione soupirait, les yeux dans le vague, le regard dirigé sans vraiment le voir vers le ciel d'un noir profond, parsemé d'étoiles, petits points lumineux dans la nuit.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, le visage de Remus ne cessait de s'imposer à son esprit, dans les moments et les endroits les plus improbables. Chaque petite chose lui rappelait cruellement son absence, et chaque jour qui passait semblait agrandir le vide intérieur qu'elle ressentait depuis que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait repoussé après l'avoir embrassée.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à être en colère contre lui ! Ça aurait été Ron à l'époque, elle aurait été s'enfermer dans les toilettes de Mimi pour pleurer tout son saoul, bien sûr, mais seulement après lui voir fait regretter d'être né ! Bon, elle exagérait sans doute, mais elle lui aurait dit ses quatre vérités, peut être même une gifle dont il se serait souvenu longtemps. Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir un caractère effacé, même si elle pouvait être discrète. Parfois, même, elle se savait avoir des réactions un peu brusques quand son orgueil était piqué.

Mais là, elle se sentait juste… _vide_. Inutile. C'était pourtant quelque chose qu'elle ne ressentait que rarement -elle faisait tout pour l'éviter si elle le pouvait et il lui était insupportable de ne rien faire, même si contrer l'inactivité pouvait se faire autrement que par l'action pure et simple selon elle.

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de chasser ses idées sombres. Elles ne servaient à rien, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était malheureuse non plus. Elle s'était prise en main, et avait veillé à davantage sortir et voir ses amis quand elle le pouvait, histoire de se changer les idées.

Hier, elle s'était rendue sur le chemin de Traverse, pour renouveler son stock d'herbes mauves, qu'elle se fournissait chez Neville. En réalité, il lui restait de quoi faire encore quelques fioles de potions pour Pomfresh –d'autant plus que l'année étaient maintenant entamée, et les demandes se faisaient plus rares et moins pressantes- mais c'était surtout un prétexte pour sortir, s'aérer un peu…

Elle aimait bien échanger quelques mots avec Neville. Elle avait toujours apprécié le garçon trop peureux, maladroit et distrait, elle qui s'agaçait des gaucheries de Ron -ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas Ron. Bien sûr, devant un chaudron il était vraiment désespérant, même si elle savait que Rogue ne lui laissait aucune chance de jamais s'améliorer. Mais durant les dernières années à Poudlard, il avait suivit une évolution extraordinaire. Prenant la suite de l'AD durant leur septième année, s'inscrivant dans un position de leader, lui le petit garçon timide au visage lunaire. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait tué Nagini lors de la bataille finale, permettant à Harry d'en finir avec Voldemort. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire combien elle était fière de lui. elle s'émerveillait de la voir chaque jour un peu plus confiance, de l'autre coté du bureau, ses doigts manipulant avec aisance des plantes diverses voir même dangereuses.

Ensuite, elle avait été faire un tour à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes –évidemment ! Elle avait été contente de voir George plus enjoué que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, même si la petite étincelle dans ces yeux semblait s'être éteinte à jamais. Elle se doutait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais totalement de la mort de son jumeau, mais elle était heureuse de voir que la présence de Ron semblait efficace. L'abandon de son idée de carrière en tant qu'Auror était manifestement utile, même si elle se doutant qu'il avait du en coûter à Ron plus qu'il ne l'avait montré.

Cependant, il semblait heureux dans son travail, presque épanoui. Il était bien payé –et l'argent était toujours ce qui lui avait fait défaut- connu de par son rôle auprès d'Harry, et la boutique de désemplissait pas. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour guérir son manque de confiance en lui maladif. Elle s'était même prise à sourire devant l'excitation de son ami roux en lui montrant des pastilles de son invention personnelle –et à réprimander George pour avoir essayé de lui faire prendre à son insu une poudre aux résultats douteux. Un instant, Remus était presque totalement sorti de sa tête.

La boutique étant trop remplie pour que son ami puisse prendre une pause de midi décente, elle avait abandonné l'idée d'aller manger avec lui, mais avait encore un peu flâné dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, satisfaite de voir que les boutiques autrefois délaissée et barricadée de planches de bois étaient à présente ouvertes et pimpantes, presque comme avant, de croiser une foule bigarrée, des gens de toutes sortes et toutes origines, avec des enfants, parfois très jeunes, courant et riant aux éclats, couvé du regard par les parents inquiets. Elle avait eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel avec autant dérision en passant devant la boutique de Quidditch, imaginant Harry et Ron se précipiter dessus pour admirer le nouveau balais pendant qu'elle soupirerait.

Elle s'était offerte une boule de glace –au chocolat, son parfum préféré… _comme celui de Remus_, s'était-elle dit avec un pincement au cœur, en imaginait son ex-professeur déambulant dans une forêt humide avec pour seule nourriture ce qu'il croiserait sur son chemin. Et alors qu'elle dégustait sa glace, les images des repas frugaux durant la quête aux Horcruxes lui étaient revenues en tête, pas loin de lui faire perdre l'appétit. Sa glace lui semblait tout à coup moins goûteuse, plus fade, mais elle s'était refusée à la jeter, et gâcher cette journée qui avait pourtant bien commencé. Cependant, si le petit pot de plastic qu'elle avait jeté dans la poubelle était belle et bien vide, elle n'en avait pas moins perdu son entrain, et avait décidé de rentrer sans plus tarder. Et puis les chuchotements sur son passage et les coups d'œil curieux commençaient à la mettre mal à l'aise…

Une fois « chez elle » -ou plus précisément chez Harry- elle s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la préparation de potion nécessitant d'herbes mauves. Et quand elle avait été lasse de touiller sans cesse dans son lourd chaudron fumant, elle s'était redirigée vers la lecture de livres traitant de lycanthropie.

A défaut de ne pouvoir jamais partager quelque chose de plus fort qu'une amitié sincère avec Remus, elle s'était résolue plus que jamais à trouver une solution à son « petit problème de fourrure ». Jamais il ne s'intéresserait à elle, mais elle pouvait néanmoins faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui rendre la vie plus douce, car il le méritait plus que quiconque…

Elle s'était donnée pour résolution de chasser le lycan de son esprit en dehors de ses recherches sur le mal qui touchait les loups-garous… Mais malgré tout, les yeux tournés vers la lune qui ne présentait aujourd'hui qu'un petit croissant doré, c'était l'image d'un Remus souriant qui lui venait en tête, avec la sensation sur ses lèvres du contact chaud de sa bouche…

Elle soupira et ferma la fenêtre, tirant les rideaux bleus d'un coup sec pour aller se coucher.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, quelque part dans un clairière sombre et humide d'un bois se tenait un homme assis par terre, le regard tourné vers le ciel dégagé et le mince croissant de lune qui s'y découpait, avec l'image d'une jeune femme brune pleine de vie, le regard fauve brillant d'une lumière triste…

* * *

_Voili voilou, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, n'oublie pas que vos reviews sont mon seul salaire_ :)


	20. Sauf qu'elle faisait erreur

_Je suis DESOLEE de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexions, plus moyen de rien faire –vous imaginer pas comme je me serai arrachée tous mes cheveux et la tête qui va avec tant j'en avait marre ! je vais essayer de me rattraper avec un chapitre très prochainement !_

_Sur ce je ne vous fait pas perdre plus de temps : bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chap 20**** : ****sauf qu'elle faisait erreur****  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Remus poussa un grognement dépité, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux humides. heureusement que les sorts de lavage existaient et qu'il savait les lancer correctement, sans quoi il finirait par ressembler à Rogue -et c'était _vraiment _une idée déplaisante.

C'était un geste dont il avait trop eu l'habitude à son goût ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé des derniers jours. Il avait suivit une piste qui lui semblait bonne au vu des indications fournies par les gens d'un petit village qui s'était retrouvé la cible d'une attaque d'une demi-douzaine de loups-garous, la pleine lune dernière.

Bien sûr, il était possible que le petit « clan » soit loin aujourd'hui, mais l'endroit était isolé et bordé de forêts denses et touffues, très peu fréquentées. Remus devinait que les lycanthropes ne se seraient pas attardés en lisière de bois, au cas où il y aurait eut une battue ; et puis même, cela n'aurait pas été très intelligent de leur part. Mais il avait réussi à trouver quelques rares indices qui le confortaient sur la bonne voie.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il s'était enfoncé dans les forêts, guettant un passage, quelques traces même infimes du petit groupe qui l'avait précédé. Et il y en avait eu. Quelques odeurs, un peu de sang séché, et même un bout d'étoffe usée. Bien sûr, disséminée sur des kilomètres, cela semblait un bien maigre résultat, mais il savait que c'était un signe positif. Faute de mieux.

Mais la pleine lune approchait tout doucement, et il ne souhaitait pas la passer au milieu des bois. Ils étaient peu fréquentés, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser quelqu'un, aussi minime soit-il. Et puis il avait promis des nouvelles à l'Ordre, et cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas croisé un hibou.

Quelques jours square Grimmaurd lui feraient du bien ; il n'avait plus de provisions depuis un moment, et même s'il avait su se débrouiller en chassant et cueillant des champignons et baies sauvages, quelques bons repas ne seraient pas de trop pour l'aider à passer la pleine lune qui allait venir, d'autant plus qu'il était un peu tard pour prendre la potion Tue Loup et qu'elle risquait bien de ne pas être aussi efficace que possible.

Mais ce qui le força à admettre l'évidence est qu'il n'avait plus de piste.

Remus jura tout bas, ce qu'il ne faisait que très rarement.

Tout ce chemin pour en arriver là ! Il fallait parfois du temps pour trouver un signe, mais là tout semblait s'être purement et simplement volatilisé.

---

Hermione chantonnait, tout en sélectionnant avec soin son gel douche –en fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de choix ; il restait une petite bouteille presque vide à la vanille, et une autre à moitié entamée à la pèche. Cependant, ces petits choix dérisoires s'avéraient être de petits plaisirs qu'elle savourait, conscience qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir hésiter et prendre un bon bain chaud.

Elle avait passé l'après midi plongée dans des manuels aux petits caractères qui lui avaient donné la migraine à force de devoir plisser les yeux, et tout ça pour pas grand-chose, en somme. Elle avait aussi préparé quelques potions pour Mme Pomfresh, histoire de se changer les idées ; parce qu'il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était découragée par le nombre si restreint d'informations sur la lycanthropie. Pourtant, la bibliothèque ne l'avait que très rarement trahie. Malgré tout, elle avait un début d'idée même si encore très floue, et comptait bien faire des rechercher approfondies sur le sujet, afin de voir si cette piste valait la peine d'être creusée, ou pouvait dés lors être abandonnée.

Elle avait fait un brin de ménage dans sa chambre, et à force de restée courbée sur un balais, un livre ou un chaudron, elle finissait par avoir les membres engourdis et le dos douloureux. Aussi après un frugal repas, elle avait décrété qu'elle allait s'offrir un bon bain pour se détendre un peu, puis peut être regarder un film à la télévision, ou lire un magasine traitant de sortilèges de guérison qui semblait très intéressant…

Elle ferma les rideaux qui donnaient sur le jardin broussailleux à présent plongé dans la pénombre d'un coup sec, et entreprit de se déshabiller distraitement. Elle roula en boule ses vêtements pour les jeter avec désinvolture dans sa malle à linge qui commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin d'être vidée, s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette de bain moelleuse et pris la direction de la salle de bain, ses pieds nus contre le sol froid malgré le feu ronflant qui avait été allumé dans les pièces principales de la maison.

Elle se sentait un peu seule depuis que Remus était parti en mission. Il fallait dire qu'elle était maintenant l'unique habitante permanente de square Grimmaurd, et que les visites d'aurors se faisaient plus espacées au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Kréattur se montrait aimable avec elle, mais ce n'était pas un interlocuteur vraiment intéressant outre mesure.

Les Weasley lui avaient bien sûr assuré qu'elle était la bienvenue quand elle le voulait au Terrier, mais ce n'était pas pareil quand Ron et Harry ne s'y trouvait pas… En fait, elle trouvait que le Terrier était un peu tristounnet, vide de la plupart des la tribu de rouquins. Elle se doutait que cela devait être dur pour Molly, qui ne travaillait pas, et elle avait tout de même pris l'habitude d'essayer d'aller dîner avec elle une fois par semaine.

Elle rendait parfois visite à Ron, sur le chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de plantes pour ses potions, qu'elle allait chercher chez Neville, comme promis. Elle s'était même arrangée avec l'apothicaire pour fournir quelques potions qu'elle confectionnait elle-même. Elle savait que c'était un travail qui aurait du être l'apanage de maitres de potions, et pas d'une étudiante sans diplômes supérieur, mais elle ne considérait pas que c'était réellement grave. Ses potions étaient parfaites, elle se savait, et surtout aucune autre disponible. Ce n'est pas comme si elle essayait de faire de la concurrence aux maitres des potions. Elle ne faisait que des potions inoffensives et plutôt simples, mais qui coûtaient actuellement une fortune à cause de la pénurie qui tendait heureusement à s'estomper. Et puis même si elle ne gagnait pas beaucoup –elle s'était arrangée pour avoir quelques prix sur les ingrédients plus rares à la place- chaque galion récolté faisait sa fierté car elle le devait à son travail personnel, et elle prenait soin de les mettre de côté, sauf lorsqu'elle s'offrait un petit dîner en la compagnie d'un ami –Ron, parfois, mais elle avait également été à Pré-au-lard dire bonjour à Harry, Ginny, Luna et les autres, et elle était tout de même bien contente d'être encore capable de payer sa bierreaubeurre elle-même !

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle ouvrit le robinet pour laisser couler l'eau dans un nuage de vapeur, et adressa une moue à son reflet dans la glace pas encore embuée. Ses cheveux semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à prendre toutes les formes possible _sauf_ la seule qui était normale. Elle devait bien être à seule à avoir une chevelure qui s'obstinait à défier les lois de la gravité !

Une fois la baignoire raisonnablement remplie, elle abandonna son essuie par terre sans le moindre remord, pour se glisser dans l'eau chaude.

---

Le lycan soupira, frustré. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à ne même plus savoir distinguer le bout de ses doigts.

Il s'efforça de bien visualiser l'endroit avant de transplanner, car il espérait malgré tout revenir pour chercher encore un peu, avant de rediriger ses recherches vers un autre endroit.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il maîtrisait bien la disposition des lieux et qu'il était inutile de s'attarder davantage, il prit un air résolu et résigné, et disparut dans un pop sonore.

Il réapparut sur le perron du n°12 et la vision de la haute battisse de découpant dans le ciel sombre lui fit une drôle d'impression. Cet endroit était rattaché à trop de souvenirs. Des douloureux, d'autres moins. Mais chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sirius… Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'avança qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué, ses muscles étaient endoloris et combien il avait faim.

Il poussa la lourde porte le plus silencieusement possible –une habitude conservée à cause du tableau de la _charmante_ mère de son défunt ami- et se dirigea d'instinct vers la cuisine. Il avait une faim de loup, sans mauvais jeu de mots...

---

Hermione poussa un petit soupire de bien être, sa tête callée sur le rebord de la baignoire immaculée, le corps plongé dans un océan de mousse légère et parfumée.

Elle déplia une jambe avec lenteur, pour le plaisir de s'étier hors de l'eau, et plus encore de se hâter de la replonger dans le liquide chaud.

Elle joua un court instant encore avec le bout de son orteil, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne évident qu'elle était plus que propre et que plus rien ne justifiait son attardement dans la baignoire.

Elle se redressa en position assise, et fut saisie par le froid de la pièce.

Réprimant un frisson, elle sorti en toute hâte de l'eau, pour plonger sur sa serviette et s'enrouler prestement dedans, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre avec sa chemise de nuit. Maugréant vaguement, elle jeta un sort à ses cheveux pour les sécher un peu. Ils restaient humides, mais au mois ils ne formaient plus de petites flaques à ses pieds. En revanche, pour les frisottis qu'ils avaient formés en s'y donnait manifestement à cœur joie, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle passa le plus rapidement possible le moment de torture : l'épreuve du passage de la brosse à cheveux sans s'arracher la tête au passage, et se frictionna énergiquement le corps avec son essuie pour ne pas devoir enfiler un pyjama qui serait mouillé en à peine quelques instants.

Il lui sembla entendre un léger craquement, mais elle n'y fit pas attention outre mesure ; la maison faisait parfois des bruits un peu effrayants ou bizarres, mais elle y était habituée. Ou peut être était-ce Kréattur ? L'elfe de maison avait perdu son habitude de grommeler dans sa barbe toutes ses pensées, mais il avait gardé malgré tout quelques manies bizarres.

---

Il n'y avait plus grand-chose dans le frigo, nota Remus, mais après avoir mangé des champignons terreux, la miche de pain encore fraîche et le morceau de fromage solitaire lui semblèrent un repas digne de ce nom. Il compléta son festin par deux pèches au sirop qui avaient été posée sur une petite assiette et entouré d'un sortilège protecteur équivalent au film alimentaires moldus et un fond de jus de citrouille qu'il but avec délice.

Rassasié, il se leva pour prendre la direction de sa chambre. Ses vêtements étaient griffés par les ronces, et le bas de son pantalon boueux, mais dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt propre grâce à l'eau du petit lac qu'il avait trouvé la veille durant son exploration. Il décida de remettre la douche au lendemain, n'aspira plus qu'à un pyjama confortable et se mettre au lit. Peut être même avec un bon roman à lire…

Satisfait de son programme mental, il éteignit les lumières et monta les marches de l'escalier le menant au premier étage, faisant craquer l'une d'entre elle.

---

Hermione poussa la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle n'était vêtue en tout et pour tout que de ce stupide essuie de bain, qu'elle avait enroulé autour d'elle, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de porter une sorte de petite robe ridiculement courte faite dans un tissu éponge pas très seyant. Ses pieds étaient nus contre le sol froid, et autant cette sensation lui avait parue agréable avant de prendre son bain, autant les quelques mètres qui lui restaient à franchir pour atteindre la porte de sa chambre lui semblaient tout à fait insoutenables.

Elle se sentait franchement gênée de se balader en tenue si légère dans le couloir, même si elle se rassurait en se disant qu'après tout, elle était seule dans cette maison.

_Sauf qu'elle faisait erreur._

Si elle n'avait pas prit soin de nouer sa serviette correctement, elle l'aurait lâchée de surprise –ce qui était heureux, car cela l'aurait mit dans une situation encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une fois passée le frayeur de découvrir _quelqu'un_ en face d'elle alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas un seul instant, elle se senti assaillie par une multitude d'émotions à la fois.

Elle était bien sûr contente de voir Remus, d'autant plus que cela faisait un long moment qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles, étonnée de le voir subitement face à elle, mais aussi _très_ confuse que ce soit dans ces circonstances précises.

Elle senti le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à esquisser un geste, muette de stupéfaction.

* * *

_Me détestez paaas ^^_

_Le chapitre s'arrête ici, mais –_cessez de me lancer des pierres !-_ promis je poste vite la suite. C'est gai un peu de suspens, non ? Non ? Hum… bon, je vais retourner écrire moi, hein… uhu._


	21. Douche Froide

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Bon vous vous demandez bien sûr tous ce qui va se passer… eh bien… Non, Remus ne va pas partir en courant ! Surpris ? :)_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! en espérant que ça vous plaise, évidemment !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chap 21 ****: Douche froide ****  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Elle se sentait franchement gênée de se balader en tenue si légère dans le couloir, même si elle se rassurait en se disant qu'après tout, elle était seule dans cette maison. _

_Sauf qu'elle faisait erreur._

_Elle senti le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à esquisser un geste, muette de stupéfaction._

---

Remus tomba soudainement face à une vision qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir, et faillit en rester bouche bée ; a à peine quelques mètres de lui se tenait Hermione qui semblait interdite, enroulée dans une serviette de bain qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie.

Il dégluti alors qu'il sentait sa bouche devenir sèche et que, malgré lui, il ne put détacher son regard d'elle.

Ses yeux étaient d'abord brusquement descendus sur ses petits pieds, embarrassé, mais sans qu'il puisse rien faire, il sentit son regard remonter lentement le long de ses jambes fines, ses mollets découverts, et remonter haut, haut, jusqu'à mi-cuisse, pour voir sa vision entravée par ce ridicule bout de tissu-éponge, mais laissant deviner son ventre, puis entrapercevoir la naissance de ses sein, ses épaules dénudées et encore humides, sa gorge délicates, et puis son visage à la teinte rosée, ses lèvres si délicieusement attrayantes, ses yeux où brillaient un étrange éclat qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

Sans qu'il ai pu songer à se retenir, il s'avança, réduisant encore la courte distance qui les séparait, et bientôt, il fut en face d'elle, si proche…

Il eut un sursaut de lucidité, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, et ne voulant pas renouveler le fiasco de la fois passée, mais la brune avait plongé son regard dans ses yeux dorés et continuait de le fixer. Il ne pouvait pas…

Mais pourquoi ne reculait-elle pas ?

Au contraire, il voyait son visage s'avancer tout doucement, une lueur dans les yeux offrant un curieux mélange entre un air incertain et décidé.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'air effrayée ? Pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas en hurlant ?

Son visage touchait presque celui de la jeune fille, maintenant, et alors qu'il allait s'arracher à cette douce folie qui s'était emparée de lui, ce fut Hermione qui approcha ces lèves pour venir les poser sur sa bouche à lui.

Il resta un instant interdit, mais bien vite, il ressenti une explosion d'émotion, et se laissa totalement submergé par ce qu'il ressentait, cessant de réfléchir.

Tout doucement, il répondit au baiser, glissant ses mains contre la taille de la brune. La jeune fille se colla instinctivement contre Remus, l'esprit en ébullition, et entrouvrit la bouche pour un baiser plus passionnée, même si empli d'une certaine tendresse. Le lycanthrope poussa une sorte de grognement rauque étouffé, et la plaqua avec douceur contre le mur, alors que leurs deux respirations se faisaient plus saccadées et …

-_Hermione _?!

La jeune fille et le loup-garou sursautèrent violement, semblant émerger d'un rêve, clignant des yeux comme éblouis.

-Hermione ? appela plus fort la voix de Ron Weasley.

-Ou… Oui ? finit par répondre faiblement la brune, l'air complètement perdue, le teint rose et évitant délibérément de regarder dans le yeux Remus, qui l'avait lâchée soudainement comme s'il s'était brûlé. _J'arrive_ ! s'exclama-t-elle avec plus d'assurance.

-Je…, commença-t-elle sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire, ses joues lui chauffant toujours désagréablement le visage.

Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, un peu ébouriffés, et lui tombaient devant les yeux ; alors qu'elle avait la figure baissées, comme pour se cacher derrière une barricade de boucles brunes.

-Hermione, je suis désolé, coupa aussitôt le lycanthrope, un air de sincère regret sur le visage. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Je…, fit-il en commençant à bégayer, passablement mal à l'aise alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à se faire pardonner de son comportement –encore une fois- inacceptable.

Mais la jeune fille ne chercha pas à en entendre davantage. Elle fit brusquement volte-face, pour le contourner et se précipiter dans sa chambre, qu'elle claqua avec force malgré elle, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

Désolé ? Il était désolé ? _Encore_ ?

Mais par Merlin, elle ne rêvait que de ça, qu'il l'embrasse ! Depuis la dernière fois…

Et après cet instant merveilleux, il lui balançait au visage avec cet air si sincère qu'il s'excusait ? Il ne pouvait donc pas cesser d'être désolé, non ? Parce que c'était tout de même la deuxième fois !

Et puis elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses ! Elle voulait se sentir femme et aimée dans ses bras ! Pas une gamine sans attrait et surtout qu'il n'aimait pas le moins du monde…

Elle résista à l'envie de se laisser glisser le long de la porte et ne plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain matin, songeant à Ron qui l'attendait en bas. Malgré tout, il lui semblait qu'un terrible trou noir s'était installé dans sa poitrine, et qu'il aspirait toute trace de bonheur, comme une sorte de petit Détraqueur intérieur. Elle se sentait étrangement vide, si mélancolique.

Elle aussi, elle était désolée qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle, qu'elle ai pu ne fut-ce qu'espérer que peut être elle ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent. Non mais quelle idiote ! On était proche de la pleine lune, elle se baladait à moitié nue dans le couloir, évidemment qu'il avait perdu ses moyens ! Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il la trouvait jolie, et encore moins qu'il pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit à son égard.

« _D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui là ?_ » songeât-elle méchamment de son ami roux, avant d'avoir honte d'elle-même. Il n'était en rien responsable de la réaction stupide de Remus Lupin !

Elle s'efforça de se construire une expression enjouée alors qu'elle enfilait à la hâte un t-shirt, une culotte et un long peignoir chaud et mœlleux.

---

Remus soupira imperceptiblement, avec la très nette envie de se prendre la tête dans les mains, peu importe qu'il se trouve au milieu d'un couloir.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? _Encore_ prit, devrait-il dire, d'ailleurs. Que devait penser Hermione de lui à présent ? La fois dernière, il avait put faire passer les choses comme une réaction un peu bizarre due à la fatigue. Décidément, il enchaînait conneries sur conneries à chacun de ses retours square Grimmaurd…

Abattu, il se dirigea à pas lent dans sa propre chambre. Avant qu'elle ne parte dans la sienne, il avait très nettement distingué des larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Il espérait seulement qu'il ne l'avait pas trop blessée.

Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, demain. S'expliquer... Autant que faire se pouvait. Réparer. En espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour cela.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par la réaction de la brune.

Elle n'avait pas eut l'air de chercher à le repousser. Bien sûr, sans doute avait-elle été trop surprise pour esquisser le moindre geste. Il fallait dire que tout avait été si vite. Lui-même n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce qui se passait. Ou peut être n'avait-elle pas osé, par peur qu'il ne devienne violent ? Dangereux ? Encore les mêmes questions qui revenaient…

Il se prit cette fois vraiment la tête dans les mains, assis sur son lit.

Il n'était qu'à quelques jours de la pleine lune, ce qui avait toujours tendance à exacerber ses instincts. Mais il n'aurait jamais du laisser cela se passer. Cela n'excusait rien, il avait eut une attitude impardonnable. Elle était si attirante dans son petit essuie… mais il devait garder son self control ! N'était-il qu'une brute ? Un animal ? Et puis si le problème n'avait été que là ; des femmes jolies, il en avait déjà croisé beaucoup, même s'il savait qu'il n'en conquérait aucune, non, le soucis, c'est que Hermione n'était pas juste une jeune femme qui lui plairait physiquement, mais son caractère, sa personnalité et la douceur dont elle pouvait faire preuve malgré ses capacités à s'imposer faisait d'elle une femme parfaite à tous points de vue, celle qu'il avait envie de garder à ces côtés. Seulement il savait que ce n'était pas possible, que la brune qui avait été son ancienne élève ne ressentirait jamais les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle de façon réciproque.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle répondu au baiser ? Elle avait eut l'air de trouver ça agréable, pas comme si elle était dégoûtée, il en était certain maintenant. Etait-ce qui lui l'avait inventé ? Avait-elle réagit par pur instinct ; par habitude ? Il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui et se sentait trop usé pour penser que cela pouvait être du au fait qu'il ne manquait pas de charme derrière sa mine fatiguée…

Toutes ses hypothèses étaient en tous cas plus probables que celle, totalement incongrue qu'il puisse lui plaire, lui, le pauvre loup-garou minable qu'il était.

---

Hermione dévala à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, espérant ne pas avoir trop fait attendre son ami.

Il n'était pas prévu qu'il passe square Grimmaurd, mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas plus mal. Cela lui permettrait peut être de se changer les idées un moment. De tenir éloignée cette image obsédant de Remus s'avançant vers elle, pour l'embrasser, superposée avec son air désolé, ses excuses qui lui faisaient mal…

Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu Ron.

Elle passait assez régulièrement à la boutique de farces et attrapes qu'il tenait avec George, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas toujours beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer –le client d'abord ! Parfois, ils profitaient de sa pause à midi pour aller boire un verre ou manger un sandwiche, mais Hermione trouvait lassant de se voir aborder sans cesse. Le rouquin assurait qu'il trouvait cela ennuyant aussi, mais la brune savait bien qu'au fond, ça lui faisait du bien de ne pas être dans l'ombre de ses frères et d'être reconnu. Cela lui procurait un peu de confiance en lui qui lui faisait si cruellement défaut.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête, elle s'était sentie extrêmement gênée. Il y avait eut leur rupture, même si d'un commun accord et puis aussi et surtout, ils avaient tellement l'habitude d'être autour de Harry ! Et puis, tout à coup, leur ami ne risquait pas à tout moment de se faire assassiner par un psychopathe raciste, ni de piquer une terrible crise de colère à cause de toutes les mystères qui l'entouraient et auxquels ses deux meilleurs amis ne savaient rien changer. Bien entendu, ils parlaient encore parfois à deux d'Harry, mais pas avec autant de constance.

Ils avaient appris à discuter d'autres choses, de sujets plus légers, aussi, et c'était toujours un plaisir de voir Ron, même juste à deux. Bien entendu, il pouvait l'agacer aussi, mais ils avaient nettement moins de disputes depuis qu'il n'y avait plus cette tension d'amitié-amoureuse entre eux.

---

Remus s'était allongé dans son lit, dans le noir, mais gardait les yeux grand ouverts, incapable de dormir, ni même de s'empêcher d'écouter les murmures qui lui parvenaient du salon.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'Hermione et Ron se disaient, mais en se concentrant, il arrivait à percevoir le bruissement de leur voix, leurs intonations, parfois ; quelques rires.

Et ces sons lui serraient la poitrine comme un étau glacé.

C'était stupide, pourtant, il le savait. Et il se refusait à penser qu'il pouvait être… _jaloux_.

Mais pourtant, les faits étaient là, et ses émotions aussi. Il enviait cette complicité entre les deux jeunes gens, les rires qui filtraient de par le plancher, le temps que la brune allait passer avec son meilleur ami qu'il n'aurait pas avec elle.

_Pas comme s'il aurait jamais pu prétendre ne compter qu'une infime partie de ce que le rouquin pouvait compter pour elle, de toute façon…_

Hermione et Ron n'étaient-ils pas sortis ensemble ? D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'était toujours douté de quelque chose entre eux. Peut être pas exactement en troisième année… mais un peu plus tard, indéniablement. En fait, tout le monde semblait l'avoir compris à part eux-mêmes…

Une brusque interrogation s'insinua en lui : s'étaient-ils remis ensemble ? Après tout, les gens qui se quittent ne restent pas en si bon terme, si ? Normalement, la séparation fait place à la haine, ou du moins un grand froid… Il y avait toujours une grande complicité entre eux, peut être leur rupture était-elle due aux circonstances de deuil de la famille Weasley ? Surement.

Hermione aimait-elle ce stupide rouquin ? Immédiatement après avoir pensé cette question, le lycanthrope eut honte de lui. Qui était-il pour se permettre de pareils jugements erronés ? Ron était un chic type, même si pas toujours une lumière. Un gars courageux, loyal. Un vrai Gryffondor dans l'âme. Mais était-il bien pour Hermione ? Son cœur avait envie de crier que non, mais qui était-il pour choisir ?

Etait-il mieux peut-être, songea-t-il avec une dérision amère ? Un vieux loup garou. Qui venait de l'embrasser ; lui sauter dessus comme un pervers, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retrouver son petit ami !

Vraiment, non, il ne mériterait jamais Hermione.

Parce que ça lui semblait évident à présent. Un mois, c'était long. Ils avaient du se remettre ensemble, peut être même profiter qu'elle soit seule à square Grimmaurd pour passer des moments à deux, _en amoureux –_son estomac se tordit douloureusement à cette pensée.

Elle avait prit la peine de se faire jolie pour Ron, se pomponner dans la salle de bain, et voila qu'elle était tombé sur lui, Remus, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

Le lycanthrope se sentit profondément malheureux. Il souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur à Hermione, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, au fond de lui, de détester Ronald Weasley en cet instant présent, parce qu'il était tout ce que lui n'était pas : jeune, sain ; peut être pas très riche, mais il savait que les affaires marchaient pour la boutique. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il puisse décider de fonder une famille ou avoir un chez lui, pas devoir loger dans l'ancienne demeure d'un ami mort prêtée par le filleul de cet ami en question.

Il savait que c'était idiot, et que quand bien même le fait qu'Hermione soit célibataire n'aurait rien changé à sa condition à _lui_, mais malgré tout, la tristesse –parce que derrière cette colère, c'était surtout de la souffrance qu'il tentait de se cacher- restait présente, comme une boule remplie d'épine au creux de son estomac.

* * *

_Bon, ça ne termine pas sur une note des plus joyeuses, je vous l'accorde… mais vous n'avez tout de même pas pensé que ça serait déjà fini ? Hihi… aller, je vous laisse soin de me remplir mes stats de review d'ici le prochain chapitre –vous en avez de la chance, non ? _

_Uhu, bon je retourne écrire, moi… ^^_


	22. Blessures

_Et voila déjà le chapitre suivant ! _:)

* * *

_**Chap 22 ****: blessures**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

La pleine lune fut extrêmement pénible, comme c'était à prévoir. Peut être même pire, en fin de compte. D'autant plus que sa mission ne lui permettait pas de prendre la potion Tue-Loup, même si ça le rendait fou rien qu'à la pensée qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même durant cette nuit.

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas assez perdu, son self contrôle, ces dernier temps avec sa brune colocataire ! songeait-il dans une autodérision amère.

Honteux, gêné, et ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait trouver s'il descendait en bas, et ne voulant pas imposer sa présence à Hermione, il n'avait pas osé descendre le matin pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'était trouvé un peu lâche, mais il n'avait pas encore le courage d'affronter la vision des deux amoureux transi en train de se bécoter… Non. C'était trop difficile, et trop prématuré. Plus tard, sans doute en serait-il capable, mais pas tout de suite. Jamais ces derniers temps il n'avait semblé si loin du courage qui représentait son ancienne maison à Poudlard.

Il avait patiemment attendu d'être sûr qu'Hermione était dans sa chambre pour descendre le plus discrètement possible, comme un voleur, prendre de quoi manger dans la cuisine. En fait, il n'avait pas tellement faim, et il avait passé le restant de la journée à tourner en rond, lorsque même un roman ne parvenait pas à lui changer les idées, mangeant de tant à autre une bouchée de pain ou un morceau de fromage, sans réel appétit, sans même parfois y faire attention. Le ventre noué par l'appréhension de la nuit et par la culpabilité qui le rongeait, lui que se faisait une joie de retrouver un peu de confort, il se surprenait presque à regretter l'accueil inconfortable des bois.

Il avait lui-même lancé des sorts de protection sur tous les murs et la fenêtre pour la nuit à venir –il n'avait pas osé demander son aide à Hermione- et s'était préparé autant que faire se pouvait à la transformation douloureuse qui l'attendait. Parce que c'était quelque chose auquel on ne pouvait pas vraiment se préparer. Jamais il n'y était arrivé, même après tout ce temps… et il savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Et d'un côté, ça le rassurait. Car il savait qu'il pouvait toujours se prétendre humain tant qu'il ressentirait autant d'horreur à l'idée de céder la place au monstre en lui.

* * *

Hermione avait passé une bonne soirée avec Ron –il avait terriblement rougit lorsqu'elle était descendue en peignoir, mais elle avait fait semblant de ne pas le voir, et mis à part ce petit incident, il n'y avait eut aucune gêne aucune, malgré le fait rare de se retrouver à deux square Grimmaurd. Ils avaient pas mal rit, aussi, le rouquin lui faisant part de quelques anecdotes du magasin.

C'était un peu plus sereine qu'elle avait été se coucher ce soir-là. Elle avait presque réussi à chasser Remus de sa tête, grâce à son ami, et pour ça elle n'aurait jamais pu lui dire à quel point sa visite surprise lui avait fait plaisir.

Le lendemain, elle n'avait pas vu Remus, et elle accueillait cette constatation avec un sentiment mitigé. D'une part, elle en était un peu soulagée, car elle savait que leur prochaine confrontation serait dure. Elle le connaissait, il chercherait encore à s'excuser un millier de fois, lui brisant le cœur un peu plus. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres explications n'est-ce pas ? Quelques fois, elle se disait qu'elle allait le prendre à part, et lui crier un bon coup dessus, historie de mettre les choses au clair, mais elle chassait bien vite ses idées ridicule de sa tête, bien sûr. Jamais elle n'oserait. Et ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficile encore.

D'autre part, elle était un peu déçue de ne pas le voir, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Il lui manquait beaucoup lorsqu'il était en mission, au delà du fait qu'elle se sentait seule dans l'ancienne demeure des Black –actuellement Potter, en fait, puisqu'elle appartenant à Harry maintenant.

Elle n'osa cependant pas chercher à le voir, et, une fois la nuit tombée, elle ne l'avait pas vu du tout.

* * *

La transformation fut douloureuse, comme ce fit à prévoir. Mais la rage du loup était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait déjà put vivre. Cette nuit-là, il avait méthodiquement veillé à tout détruire ce qui était à sa portée, réduisant en bouillie meuble et livres qui avaient le malheur de se trouver dans la pièce sans protection. Puis, quand il fut évident que l'endroit ne constituait pas un exutoire suffisant au loup, qu'il n'y aurait personne à mordre ou pas d'animagus avec qui faire uns escapade pour se changer les idées, il se mit à s'automutiler, griffant et mordant sa propre chaire dans une rage froide, poussant des hurlements à faire dresser trembler l'échine.

Hermione, de sa chambre, n'avait rien manqué des tremblements sourds des murs, ni des cris rauques juste à côté de sa chambre, et n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, contrainte à imaginer avec angoisse dans quel état elle retrouverait le loup garou le lendemain.

Une fois, elle avait faillit se lever pour stupéfixer le loup garou, mais s'était ravisée. Même si elle ressentait la furieuse envie de pleurer en imaginant les souffrances de Remus, il serait vraiment idiot de tenter de stupéfixer un loup garou seule. Si elle le ratait… jamais Remus ne se pardonnerait de l'avoir blessée, et même si sa conditions de lycanthrope lui importait peu, elle n'avait pas pour autant l'envie de devenir une louve-garou pour autant.

Le lendemain matin, c'était avec une réelle appréhension qu'elle avait été ouvrir la porte du lycan pour constater les dégâts. Lorsqu'elle avait posé le regard sur lui, étendu dans une flaque de sang, les membres dans des angles inquiétants, elle avait cru qu'il était mort. Elle était restée figée une demi-seconde, avec l'impression que son cœur venait d'être broyé ; une douleur insupportable dans la poitrine, et avait voulut mourir. Puis elle s'était reprise, et son esprit avait lutté contre cette idée. Non. Remus ne _pouvait_ pas être mort. Elle ne le supporterait pas, ce n'était pas possible… Elle s'était précipitée sur lui, refoulant ses larmes, et avait constaté qu'il respirait faiblement, et qu'il était très sérieusement blessé. Mais l'essentiel était là : il était vivant.

Négligeant tout le reste, elle s'était alors occupée du lycan jours et nuits, le veillant, le soignant et restant présente pour le moindre de ses besoins.

Il avait fallut à Remus trois jours complets pour se remettre à marcher, tant ses blessures l'avaient affaiblit. Il n'était resté inconscient que quelques heures la matinée, puis avait passée la première journée dans un état somnolent, dormant la plupart du temps, aidé par des potions calmantes qu'Hermione avait préparées en urgence.

Heureusement, après une semaine où Hermione l'avait couvé comme une mère poule, il était presque parfaitement remis d'aplomb.

Ils avaient eut l'occasion d'un peu parler, même si le sujet « tabou » du baiser avait tacitement été évité. Elle s'occupait de lui avec douceur, et même si parfois il était agacé d'avoir l'impression d'être un enfant, il appréciait tout de même le temps qu'elle passait avec lui, les attentions qu'elle avait pour lui, et cette impression de beaucoup compter pour elle. Il savait dans le fond que les gestes tendres étaient sans doute dus à sa peur de lui faire mal, et que son zèle devait être lié au fait qu'ils étaient les seuls habitants de square Grimmaurd, mais il avait décidé de les savourer tout de même, jute cette semaine.

Il avait apprit –avec joie, il devait honteusement le reconnaître- qu'Hermione ne ressortait pas avec Ron. Il lui avait innocemment souhaité quelque chose comme beaucoup de bonheur ensemble, au détour d'une conversation, ce à quoi elle avait répondu par un regard perplexe, ne comprenant manifestement pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand il s'était maladroitement expliqué, elle avait éclaté de rire.

- Ron ? Oh, Merlin, ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, avait assuré la brune.

Elle avait un air relativement dégagée, mais intérieurement elle était néanmoins troublée : pourquoi Remus lui demandait-il une telle chose ? Serait-il… ? Mais la brune s'exhorta à cesser toute élucubrations de sa part avant même d'avoir fini d'échafauder une hypothèse qui ne ferait que la torturer mentalement un peu plus. Seules ses joues un peu roses trahissaient son manque de nonchalance concernant le sujet.

Elle assura que ce n'était pas le cas du tout, le teint rougissant, alors que le lycan s'était subitement senti bien plus léger que l'instant au paravent, même s'il avait tout fait pour que ça ne se voie pas.

Une fois soigné et ayant repris des forces, il était reparti en mission, inconscient qu'il laissait Hermione à ses interrogations sans fins le concernant.


	23. Comme une évidence

_Pas de romance ni même d'ébauche dans ce chapitre, mais vous aller voir, c'est du Hermione tout craché ! Enfin j'espère…_

* * *

_**Chap 23 **__**: De la différence entre transformation et métamorphose, ou « ce qui crevait les yeux sans qu'on ne le voit »**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hermione frotta ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et un peu gonflés à force d'être plissés pour déchiffrer les petits caractères du lourd volume qu'elle avait posé devant elle.

La lumière avait peu à peu baissé dans la pièce jusqu'à plonger le petit salon dans une semi obscurité, mais elle était tant absorbée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendue compte jusqu'à maintenant. D'un geste machinal de sa baguette magique, elle alluma une poignée de bougies qui virent sagement flotter près d'elle, et continua à lire son paragraphe de « _Métamorphoses et transformations ; amalgames à ne pas commettre. _»

… _De toutes les transformations, il n'est de plus douloureuse que celle causée par la lycanthropie. Nul n'ignore que celle-ci incombe de terribles souffrances au lycanthrope en raison de l'agitation qui règne au sein des cellules exposées aux rayons de lune lorsque celle-ci est pleine…_

Ça, elle le savait. Le livre était un peu pompeux à lire, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait malgré tout appris quelques petites choses précieuses, ou confirmé l'une ou l'autre théorie grâce à ce vieil ouvrage retrouvé dans la bibliothèque des Blacks. Elle cherchait toujours de quoi aider Remus, et elle sentait sans trop savoir pourquoi que cette fois serait la bonne. Elle avait une sorte d'intuition qui lui soufflait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

Elle frissonna. En attendant, il n'en était pas moins désagréable de se voir sans cesse rappeler les souffrances que devait endurer Remus Lupin en raison de son état de loup garou…

Soupirant, elle reprit sa lecture :

_Celles-ci se transforment pour prendre l'apparence du loup-garou, dans un procédé proche de celui utilisé via la métamorphose d'objet ou animaux divers. Seulement, contrairement à l'acte magique qui est voulut et contre lequel un objet dénué de pensée ou un animal au trop faible esprit pour résister, la transformation en Loup se fait de façon indépendante, les cellules infectées par la morsures passant d'un état de latence à celui d'un brusque réveil violent et incontrôlable, imposant une douleur insoutenable à l'hôte._

_Il ne faut en aucun cas confondre cette transformation avec celle des animagi, qui, si elle se solde par un même résultat animal a des application bien différentes. En effet, la « transformation » animagus se fait tel un acte de métamorphose dirigé vers le sorcier lui-même. Avec un long entraînement et bien des dangers (du même ordre que la désatribulation lors du transplanage, mais avec de membres animaux ou même une perte de contrôle de l'esprit au profit des instincts de n'animal) le sorcier expérimenté parvient à dirigé le flux de magie non pas vers un objet ou un animal à métamorphoser mais le garder en lui-même pour induire un changement physique voulut et dirigé…_

La brune fronça les sourcils en arrêtant sa lecture.

Quelque chose lui échappait, elle en était certaine. Elle était absolument sure d'avoir manqué un détail d'une importance cruciale. Mais quoi ?

Elle remonta en haut de la page du regard et relut silencieusement celle-ci. Et enfin, elle buta sur un mot. La clé. Enfin.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle subitement dans la pièce vide.

Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Quelle idiote ! Et dire que la solution se tenait devant elle depuis tant de temps, comme une évidence.

Soudain fébrile et excitée, elle se précipita vers la bibliothèque, en sorti deux livres recouverts d'une épaisse couverture de cuire, se rua hors du petit salon pour débouler hors d'haleine dans sa chambre, ou elle cria d'un ton proche de la surexcitation un retentissant « _accio livres_ » et dévala l'escalier, suivit d'une pile impressionnante d'ouvrages, sorciers et moldus confondus.

Une fois de retour dans le petit salon, elle alluma toutes les lumières et entassa consciencieusement ses grimoires, disposant amoureusement toutes ses notes sur le sujet ainsi qu'une pile de parchemins vierges qui ne demandaient qu'à être remplis.

Elle savait que la nuit allait être longue, car elle comptait bien ne pas dormir ! En effet, si elle ne se trompait pas, elle allait enfin avoir une solution pour aider Remus dans sa lycanthropie. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la solution idéale, et elle ne pourrait sans doute pas la transposer aux autres loups garous, du moins pas tous… ce serait du travail aussi… Mais… ça valait le coup de creuser !

Avant de se lancer dans ses recherches, elle se fit violence pour prendre le temps de manger quelques choses –elle avala entre quatrième vitesse quelques biscuits qui restaient au fond d'une étagère sans même avoir le temps de vraiment les mâcher, si bien qu'elle aurait été incapable de dire quel goût ils pouvaient bien avoir, se prépara une gigantesque théière de liquide fumant et envoya un hibou à Harry pour confirmer sa venue à Poudlard, demain, en raison de la sortie organisée à pré au lard.

Elle savait qu'elle serait fatiguée le lendemain, mais elle n'avait que peu l'occasion de voir Harry et Ginny, et elle comptait bien en profiter. De plus, si ce qu'elle pensait s'avérait juste, elle mettrait Harry au courant ! Cela l'intéresserait sans doute –pas les termes techniques bien sûr, mais Remus était presque sa seule « famille » et puis elle pourrait en profiter pour parler au professeur McGonagall.

C'est sûr ces pensées réjouissantes qu'elle se plongea avec passion dans le travail de longue haleine qui l'attendait…

---

Le lendemain midi, c'est une Hermione absolument radieuse malgré ses traits tirés qui attendait non loin de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle avait de lourdes cernes sous les yeux attestant du manque de sommeil flagrant du à sa longue nuit, mais elle piaffait d'impatience, un sourire éclatant accroché aux lèvres.

Sur son passage, elle n'avait pas vraiment accordé d'attention aux chuchotis. Elle était un peu habituée après avoir passé tant de temps avec le Survivant à l'école, et même si cette fois c'était elle, _l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe_ –prix rare, d'autant plus pour une femme- qu'on reconnaissait, elle s'en fichait pas mal.

Elle tenait pressée contre son cœur un petit sac de toile dans lequel se trouvait une petite bourse d'argent, la clé de square Grimmaurd, une belle plume d'aigle et autres objet courant dans un sac à main, mais aussi et surtout le fruit de son travail de cette nuit.

Elle avait revêtu un simple jean un rien usé aux genoux, son plus joli tee-shirt brun et sa veste neuve. Elle avait envie d'être un peu jolie pour ses trop rares sorties, même si elle n'avait accordé aucune attention particulière à ses cheveux –peine perdue, elle le savait- et qu'elle était bien consciente qu'avec ses maigres économies, elle semblait sans doute un rien miteuse. Elle sourit avec auto dérision en songeant qu'à force de s'occuper de la lycanthropie Remus Lupin, elle commençait à lui ressembler…

Enfin, une masse de cheveux roux fit son apparition, et englouti bien vite son champs de vision, alors qu'une Ginny se précipitait vers elle pour lui sauter dessus et tenter de l'étouffer.

-Hermione ! Je suis si contente de te voir, comment vas-tu, tu as l'air fatiguée, ça va square Grimmaurd, tu ne te sens pas trop seule, dis moi tu n'as pas un peu maigrit, oh je ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là !!! débitât-elle si rapidement qu'elle ne oublia de faire une pause entre chaque phrase.

Hermione sourit, un peu désarçonnée.

-Oui, ça va, confirma-t-elle en lança un regard amusé à Harry, qui arrivait derrière sa petite amie et paraissait se moquer de la brune. Salut, Harry, ajouta-t-elle.

La rousse parut se reprendre car elle s'éloigna d'Hermione, s'excusa à moitié pour l'avoir ainsi prise d'assaut –mais elle avait prévu de passer la journée avec des amies, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas rester, mais elle avait tenu à la voir.

Les deux filles échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant que la plus jeune des Weasley ne s'éloigne, la laissant seule avec Harry.

Ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles –Harry lui expliqua comment se passaient les cours, et affirma avec fierté qu'il avait de bons résultats en potions maintenant que Rogue était parti. Il fallait dire qu'il savait que son amie ne serait pas là pour l'aider et lui prêter ses notes, cette année, et il avait le vif désir de prouver sa valeur ; montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'une cicatrice ambulante. De plus, il savait qu'il se devait d'être le meilleur s'il voulait être pris en tant qu'auror. Hermione le félicita.

Il lui apprit que ses potions préparées pour Pomfresh étaient très efficaces, ayant du en prendre après un petit « accident » suite à un match de Quiddicth particulièrement virulent –Hermione leva les yeux au ciel ; Harry ne pourrait donc jamais passer une année sans avoir l'air d'être abonné à vie à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ?

Il expliqua que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était cette fois très compétente, même si Harry était bien au-delà du niveau des cours, ce qu'Hermione approuva vivement. Elle raconta sans trop rentrer dans les détails comment se passait la vie square Grimmaurd, confia qu'en ce moment elle se sentait un peu seule vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne à y habiter réellement, et même les fréquentation de l'Ordre étaient réduite –même si c'était plutôt un signe positif, cela voulait dire que les choses s'arrangeait vaille que vaille. Elle lui donna quelques nouvelles de Neville son « fournisseur » d'ingrédients et vint enfin au fait qui l'obnubilait.

-J'ai peut être trouvé quelque chose pour davantage contrôler les transformations de Remus. Cela ne va pas le guérir, mais cela permettrait de supprimer ou du moins considérablement diminuer la douleur, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, incapable de se retenir.

-Mais c'est formidable ! s'exclama Harry, sincèrement ravi.

Tout en marchant, ils étaient arrivés au chaudron baveur –le Survivant préférait éviter les trois balais, où il ne pouvait jamais être tranquille. En effet, depuis qu'il avait pour de bon vaincu Voldemort, il semblait plus célèbre que jamais- et prirent une table et des consommations avant que la brune ne se lance dans une longue tirade explicative dont elle seule avait le secret.

-… La lycanthropie est une sorte de combinaison de plusieurs maladies moldues, si tu veux, Harry. Ça se transmet à cause du contact de la salive d'un loup garou avec le sang d'un humain, un peu sur le même principe que le SIDA… Lorsqu'une qu'une personne est mordue, il y contamination des cellules saines, mais la maladie ne va pas tout de suite se déclarer ou du moins pas fortement. Il y a une période de latence, où les cellules restent en sommeil, mais se réveillent subitement au contact des rayons de la pleine lune, ce qui les rend extrêmement virulentes. L'infection se propage alors comme une sorte de cancer et gagne tous le corps.

Harry hocha la tête, manifestement attentif même si un peu dépassé par cet afflux d'information. Hermione continua.

-La pleine lune est en quelque sorte le déclencheur. Lors d'un sort de métamorphose, la magie permet de modifier les cellules pour qu'elles se réorganisent, fit elle en changeant de sujet, c'est pour ça qu'il est plus facile de se contenter de faire changer quelque chose de couleur, ou même de changer un objet plutôt qu'un animal, qui a des cellules plus nombreuses et agencées de façons plus complexes. C'est d'autant plus difficile quand le volume et la forme deviennent tout à fait dissemblables, tu me suis ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que le pauvre garçon réagisse et poursuivit, comme une prof en train de faire une démonstration au tableau, les mains gesticulantes.

-La magie va faire que les particules se réorganisent, voir se transforment en quelque chose d'autre, ce qui demande de la concentration. On ne sait pas exactement comme cela se fait, mais le fait est là. La lycanthrope fait pareil au contact de rayon de la lune lorsqu'elle est pleine. C'est là qu'un autre phénomène se produit : l'apparition du loup, je veux dire son « esprit », pas seulement le corps physique. Il est plus que probable qu'il soit stimulé par la lune, tout comme les cellules. Ou alors le fait de la transformation induit un signal qui rend les instincts du loup plus fort, cela combiné au fait que l'esprit humain est considérablement affaiblit, à cause de la douleur. En fait, le Loup est toujours présent, même hors de la lune, mais il est lui aussi en phase de latence, si tu veux, expliqua-t-elle alors que les sourcils du jeune homme en face d'elle se fronçaient.

Il se permit de l'interrompre.

-Mais Hermione, Remus n'est pas un loup garou le reste du temps, s'indigna-t-il.

La brune soupira. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait intuitivement compris, mais elle se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas le cas de tous, dont Harry. La perspective d'avoir affaire au Loup à chaque instant n'était pas réjouissante. C'était cela qui faisait peur, que l'homme ne soit qu'une couverture de façade.

-Harry, expliqua-t-elle patiemment, Remus combat le loup à chaque instant. Il est en lui, tout le temps, dit-elle d'une voix douce. C'est pour ça qu'il a des réflexes hors du commun, des sens plus aiguisés… Mais il ne perd le contrôle que lors de la pleine lune. Tu comprends ? Cela ne fait pas de Remus un monstre, mais c'est vrai que certain esprit très faibles auraient du mal à y résister. C'est pour ça que les moldus restent agressifs durant tout le mois après une morsure ; ils ne sont pas préparés à la magie et l'exercice mental pour résister aux instincts meurtriers.

Le brun avait l'air un peu secoué de ses révélations, mais Hermione savait qu'il ne jugerait pas Remus maintenant. Elle poursuivit donc son explication.

-C'est un peu comme un dédoublement de personnalité, si tu veux. Ce qui se passe c'est que…

Elle chercha ses mots, puis reprit sa tirade sous un autre angle qui déstabilisa un instant le Survivant.

-Tu as déjà résisté à l'Impérium, Harry ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que…

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas obtempéré ? coupa la brune.

-Parce que… Je ne sais pas exactement, c'était une sorte d'autre volonté que la mienne, mais je ne voulais pas le faire…

La brune hocha la tête.

-Et le Doloris ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Les deux moyens les plus utilisé pour faire « craquer » quelqu'un sont la torture et l'Impérium –ou lé véritasérum, mais il a un peu la même fonction ; il force les gens à dire la vérité quelqu'en soit la volonté de la victime. On ne peut pas faire abstraction de la douleur, dit-elle sombrement, mais on peut choisir de ne pas parler ou mentir.

Harry écoutait, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration retenue –elle avait été torturée, après tout, elle devait savoir mieux que quiconque de quoi elle parlait. Et d'ailleurs lui aussi connaissait bien ces deux types de sortilèges, pour en avoir fait les frais assez souvent…

-Toi, tu arrives à contrer l'Impérium, car tu as une volonté forte, mais imagine que tu sois soumis au doloris tout en devant te battre contre la volonté d'un autre.

-C'est impossible, fit piteusement le brun.

Elle hocha la tête.

-L'Impérium ne te laisse que face à l'ordre, mais on est comme coupé de son corps, on ne ressent pas la douleur. En fait, ça semble presque agréable de faire ce qu'on nous ordonne, et c'est ça qui est en soit dangereux. Lors de la pleine lune, les cellules de l'hôte se réorganisent de façon aléatoire et cela fait extrême mal. Ce qui fait que l'esprit, obnubilé par la douleur, n'arrive plus à combattre le Loup. A la limite de la conscience, il est trop faible pour résister. Mais il reste là, et c'est pour ça que les loups garous ont vaguement conscience de ce qu'ils ont fait, s'ils cherchent un peu. Mais pas le contrôle, car ils sont presque « évanouis » si tu veux.

Elle s'interrompit pour réprimer un frisson. Elle n'aimait pas parler de la douleur qu'était celle de Remus. Harry aussi était un peu secoué.

-Mais en quoi tout ce que tu me racontes peut aider Remus ?

-J'y viens, Harry. En fait, supprimer la douleur n'empêcherait sans doute pas le loup de faire son apparition car il est renforcé par des processus complexes, mais pourrait laisser à l'hôte un certain contrôle. Par exemple, lorsque Sirius et ton père se transformaient en animagi, Remus était davantage conscient. Ils agissaient un peu comme des stimulant pour son esprit, qui avait une raison de se battre. En fait, la solution était là depuis le début, Harry ; fit elle à nouveauté excitée. Les _animagi_. Ils permettent une métamorphose sans douleur. Donc si Remus apprend à se transformer _de lui-même_ il arrivera à garder le contrôle ! Ce n'est évidemment pas une solution pour une large population, car c'est quelque chose de difficile, mais ça pourrait en aider quelques uns. En fait, poursuivit-elle, ce n'est pas tant la métamorphose animale qui est importante, mais l'état proche de la méditation. Bien sûr, les sorciers en parlent peu dans leurs livres, mais je me suis pas mal renseignée sur les animagi et j'ai aussi fait des recherches dans des ouvrages moldus, et c'est surtout la méditation qui me semble être la clé. Donc même des moldus pourraient améliorer leurs conditions de lycanthropes ! De plus ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux rêveur, loin de du bar miteux dans lequel ils étaient, il serait peut être possible de créer une potion qui permettrait d'accéder à cet état d'esprit particulier…

---

Hermione venait d'exposer ce qu'elle avait déjà expliqué au professeur McGonagall, à qui elle avait demandé un entretient, ce qui avait sans hésitation été accordé.

Harry avait insisté pour payer les consommations, malgré les protestations de la brune. Ils s'étaient encore un peu baladés dans le village avant de retourner vers le château.

L'actuelle directrice de Poudlard avait gardé un visage impassible, comme si elle écoutait un exposé d'une élève, ne l'interrompant pas une seule fois. Cependant, lorsque la brune avait finit sa tirade avec une expression un rien timide, elle lui avait accordé un sourire sincère derrière ses lunettes carrées.

Elles avaient toutes deux discuté techniques concernant l'animagus –après tout, le professeur sévère en était un elle-même. La jeune femme désirait ardemment mettre à exécution son expérience, mais elle savait que les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Elle s'était renseignée sur la législature en cour, mais elle ne doutait pas de recevoir l'autorisation du Ministère la concernant, au vue de ses exploits de guerre et ses diplômes accompagnés de recommandations chaleureuses. Le problème serait davantage pour Remus Lupin… mais elle espérait pouvoir préparer des arguments suffisamment convaincants. Elle détestait l'idée de faire valoir sa proximité avec le Ministre actuel, mais elle était prête à tout, même à la faire illégalement s'il le fallait.

Bien entendu, il faudrait voir avec Remus, il était le premier concerné.

Mais s'assurer du concours de Minerva McGonagall était un argument indéniable.

* * *

_Toujours en vie ? J'ai pas perdu tous mes lecteurs en chemin, là, rassurez-moi._

_Lol, je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous avez pas lu tout dans les détails, mais j'ai pas pu résister à mettre une fois en scène Hermione, ses bouquins et ses super théories hors de la compréhension des mortels… ^^_


	24. Je ne suis pas le Loup

Coucou tout le monde ! J'aurais voulu poster plus tôt, mais pas moyen d'accéder à mon compte durant plusieurs jours... apparemment maintenant ça va mieux, alors vite j'en profite pour poster le chapitre suivant ! :)

_Bon, ben ça j'ai envie de dire après Hermione, ça, c'est du Remus. Remus et ses démons…_

Bonne lecture !_  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Chap 24**** : "Je ne suis pas **_**lui**_**; le loup..."****  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hermione trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'expliquer à Remus ses découvertes. Et non des moindre ! Bien entendu, ce n'était pas encore « _le must_ », mais c'était déjà une avancée considérable !

Elle tournait en rond depuis 20 bonnes minutes, tant et si bien qu'elle finissait par se demander qu'il elle n'allait pas faire un tracé dans le sol, comme dans les dessins animés moldus de son enfance. S'il elle n'avait pas eu un minimum de retenue, elle serait sans doute en train d'hésiter entre sauter partout comme une folle tant elle était impatiente et contente de sa découverte, ou se ronger les ongles et les doigts qui allaient avec à cause de l'anxiété qui lui tenaillait le ventre.  
Allait-il accepter ? Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si une donnée essentielle lui avait échappée ? Et si…

Elle soupira. Merlin, s'il n'arrivait pas vite, elle allait se faire exploser la tête à force d'avoir le cerveau en surchauffe !

Elle était en train de torturer sa manche à force de la pétrir, lorsqu'enfin il arriva, et elle ne put se retentir de fondre sur lui et l'assaillir d'explication, le laissant un peu dépassé, même s'il affichait un air poliment intéressé.

C'était lui tout craché, ça ; dans un de ses habituels vêtements rapiécés, il écoutait attentivement, sans même cligner des yeux, comme s'il était parfaitement normale qu'une jeune fille le prenne d'assaut pour débiter des explications scientifiques, alors qu'il venait de pousser la porte.  
Bien sûr, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'encombrait plus de louvoiements pour s'adresser à lui, mais tout de même ! Même s'il faisait de son mieux, le pauvre loup garou ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle expliquait à grand renforts de gestes brusques. Et il fallait dire que s'il n'avait pas reconnu son odeur bien avant d'avoir pénétré dans le pièce, il aurait sans doute eu comme réflexe premier de stupéfixer le fou –la folle dans ce cas- qui se ruait sur lui.

Confuse en se rendant compte qu'il devait être difficile de la suivre, elle rougit, avala sa salive, et replaça une mèche de cheveux indisciplinée pour reprendre contenance. Elle se força à compter mentalement jusqu'à trois, puis expliqua plus posément ses récentes découvertes, inconsciente du fait que le lycan la trouvait charmante avec ses joues roses.

Lorsqu'elle vint enfin au nœud du problème –et par là même, la solution- elle remarqua tout de suite son froncement de sourcils. Elle fit mine de ne rien avoir vu, et continua, s'attendant à l'objection imminente.

Elle fut plus violente qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée, cependant.

Remus se leva d'un bon, alors qu'un éclair de compréhension passait dans ses yeux dorés, et se détourna d'elle, pour aller se poser devant la fenêtre.

Elle fixa un court instant son dos, surprise. Un peu mal à l'aise face à ce subit écart d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle l'imaginait aisément tourmenté, sombre, tel qu'elle le connaissait…

Remus était dans ses pensées…

Un animagus. La solution semblait si simple, évidente, qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait jamais songé lui-même. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas vu ses amis transformés ? Ils l'étaient devenus pour lui, pour pouvoir l'accompagné lors des nuit de pleines lunes, mais il n'avait jamais songé que la solution serait que _lui_ en devienne un. Mais en même temps, l'idée avait quelque chose de désagréable.

Se transformer, pour garder le contrôle, d'accord. Mais en loup… ?

-Non, prononça-t-il à haut voix, le ton dur.

Plus que ce qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais voilà ; ça sortait du plus profond de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas, il ne _pouvait_ pas…

Une main se posa sur son bras, le faisant sursauter.  
Absorbé dans sa révolte interne, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione s'était levée pour venir contempler le jardin broussailleux, à côté de lui. Elle avait un air timide, mais dans ses yeux brillaient beaucoup de choses. Et parmi elles, il ne vit pourtant aucune peur, aucun dégoût. Juste une terrible compassion, un peu de tristesse sans doute, et quelque chose d'autre, qu'il ne savait définir, mais qui donnait à ses yeux noisette une petite étincelle qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Je veux dire…, bredouilla-t-il.

Il se sentait perdu. Trop de questions tourbillonnaient, trop d'inquiétudes et d'angoisse.

Les mots sortirent sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

-Je ne suis pas… _lui_. Le… Loup.

C'était une affirmation, mais l'on devinait presque la question derrière, l'envie de se voir rassuré sur cet état de fait. Comme si, parfois, il en doutait lui-même.

La brune hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle se doutait que cet aspect serait problématique, même si elle avait encore du mal à réaliser. Pour Remus, il était inconcevable que son animagus soit un loup, car il ne _voulait_ _pas_ être le comme le loup, qu'il associait au monstre tapis au fond de lui. C'était d'ailleurs tout à son honneur, et cet aspect de sa personnalité si humain, si touchant qui lui plaisait tant.

-Il est possible, commença-t-elle doucement, avec prudence, que vous ayez une toute autre forme que le loup. Bien sûr, ce serait un peu problématique pour la transformation, car ce serait en opposition avec la forme prédéfinie des cellules de la lycanthropie, et il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires… mais avec un entrainement efficace… ça devrait pouvoir contrebalancer au moins le côté « esprit » du loup…

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour interrompre son début de tirade. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait toujours passer par les termes techniques.

Elle se concentra sur l'essentiel :

-… mais il y a de fortes chances que le vôtre soit un loup.

Le lycan secoua la tête, comme si marquer la négation pouvait changer les choses. Il affichait un air qu'elle trouvait vulnérable, quelque chose qu'elle avait rarement l'occasion de voir chez son ex professeur.

Il avait un côté mélancolique, secret, parfois blessé, aussi, mais elle l'avait toujours vu comme plus fort, surmontant les épreuves que la vie lui infligeait.

-ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de bien, souffla-t-elle doucement. Les loups sont des animaux intelligents, qui vivent dans un groupe ; ce sont des animaux sociaux. Ça peut très bien évoquer le côté maraudeurs. Tonks avait comme patronus un loup, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle était maléfique, n'est-ce pas ? Les loups ne sont pas les bêtes que vous connaissez comme loup-garous… ils chassent pour se nourrir, mais ne tuent jamais pour le plaisir.

Mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment consoler Remus, qui gardait un regard lointain. Elle le devinait plongé dans ses angoisses, et elle eut mal au cœur.

Finalement, l'homme sembla émerger de son monde sombre, fixant distraitement la petite main posée sur son bras. Enfin, il se reprit.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Je te remercie pour toutes ces recherches que tu as faites pour moi.

Il lui adressa un sourire, mais la jeune fille put voir les démons qui le hantaient encore dans ses yeux.

---

_Aloooors ? ça vous a plu ?_ :)


	25. A quelques années près

_Alors là j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, car j'y ai mis tout ce que j'avais ! _

_Je l'ai tourné et retourné dans ma tête jusqu'à avoir une version satisfaisante (et en plus il est plutôt long par rapport à mes chapitres habituels :))  
_

* * *

_**Chap 25 ****: A quelques années près ****  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, et Hermione avait à présent amassé suffisamment de connaissances pour se lancer dans le monde inconnu des animagi. Mine de rien, le soleil avait refait son apparition pendant qu'elle lisait tout ce qu'elle avait pouvait sur le sujet, et abondamment questionné le professeur McGonagall, qui avait pu lui prodiguer de précieux conseils. Elle s'était un peu isolée, mais ça ne tombait dans le fond pas plus mal, car Harry et Ginny commençaient à réviser très sérieusement leur ASPICs, qu'ils souhaitaient réussir haut la main pour embraser la carrière de leur choix, et le magasin de farces et attrapes ne désemplissait plus. De plus, l'infirmière de Poudlard avait désormais suffisament de potions de réserves pour les petits accidents quotidiens de l'école de sorcelleries et les intoxications dues aux gri gri inefficaces qui pullulaient aux périodes de révisions. Elle avait donc le champ libre pour connaitre ses paragraphes sur le bout des doigts et s'entrainer à de longues séances de relaxation et de concentration.

Remus, de son côté, avait beaucoup réfléchit sur la question. L'idée était tentante, c'était certain. Avoir un certain contrôle sur le Loup était inestimable. Ça, couplé avec les effets de la potion Tue loup devrait pouvoir définitivement régler le problème de l'agressivité. Restait la douleur, mais si les estimations d'Hermione étaient correctes –ce dont il ne doutait pas- il pourrait certainement améliorer sa situation si pas y remédier totalement.

Il se sentait fébrile, ému. C'était presque… son rêve le plus cher.

Mais l'absence de ses amis pour le voir rendait aussi les choses douloureuses. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir partager ce moment avec eux.  
Il se souvenait avec une netteté stupéfiante le jour ou ses trois amis l'avaient pris à part pour leur montrer leur « surprise », le moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour rendre ses nuits d'agonie plus douces, voir même agréables. Mêmes si ses souvenirs étaient parfois brumeux, ils sa rappelait de nombreuses sorties dans le parc de Poudlard, voir même près de Pré-au-lard avec une puissante nostalgie.  
Le regard nerveux de Peter, mais son évidente fierté d'y être parvenu, lui aussi… L'excitation presque palpable de Sirius, ses yeux brillants d'espièglerie, et le sourire démesuré de James, ses yeux plus en bataille que jamais, son visage lumineux, de cette expression si naturelle qui aurait rendu Lily sous son charme bien plus vite ; s'il ne s'obstinait pas à se comporter comme un idiot devant elle. Il se souvenait de son ébahissement lorsqu'en une petite seconde seulement, ses amis avaient soudainement disparu pour laisser place à un cerf majestueux, un rat et un gros chien noir, qui lui était presque sauté dessus. Passé le moment de stupeur, il avait eu les larmes aux yeux de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, plus que quiconque n'en avait jamais osé faire…

Alors que c'était lui qui aurait du s'entraîner en cachette la nuit dans des salles de classes désertes pour s'assurer de ne pas être un danger pour les élèves de l'école… et pour lui-même. Vraiment, la vie s'amusait bien à ce petit jeu cruel qu'était l'ironie du sort.

Mais le pire, c'était surtout ce doute pernicieux qui s'insinuait en lui.

Pouvait-il vraiment être un _loup_ ? Tout son être et son âme se rebellaient contre cette idée jugée ignoble. Jamais ! Il n'était pas ce monstre qu'il combattait à chaque instant, au prix d'une vigilance qui usait ses forces et le faisait se sentir bien trop las pour son âge. Il n'était pas cette bête féroce qui avait ruiné sa vie, l'avait forcé à vivre en reclus, rejeté de tous, et qui ne rêvait que de sang frais, le poussant à s'automutiler tous les mois… Il ne pouvait l'admettre, car c'était tout bonnement inadmissible.

Mais l'idée avait fait son chemin… Hermione disait que le loup n'était pas un animal « méchant », ni même vraiment agressif. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur des implications que ça aurait du donner, des conclusions qu'elle aurait du en tirer. Elle semblait comprendre sa peur, son dégoût, mais pas le ressentir elle-même vis-à-vis de lui. C'en était déroutant. Mais pour lui, cela revêtait une dimension différente.

Cependant, il avait pris sa décision. Il devait le faire, et si ce n'était pas pour lui, ce serait pour tous les autres qui n'avaient même pas eut sa chance, et puis aussi pour honorer tout ce que la jeune fille faisait pour lui pour améliorer sa condition.

Il poussa un soupire. Hermione…

Ils avaient tout deux déjà effectué plusieurs séances, essentiellement de relaxation, et cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de passer à un niveau supérieur. En plus de ces « rendez-vous » au minimum hebdomadaire, il avait lu deux livres qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé sur le sujet, et veillait à s'entraîner et réviser le plus souvent possible. Devenir un animagi était quelque chose de difficile, mais ils avaient bon espoir d'y arriver relativement rapidement, en tout cas s'ils y travaillaient dur. Et puis, il ne comptait pas se ridiculiser devant la brune. Il savait qu'elle était brillante, et ne souhaitait pas –même s'il reconnaissait que c'était un peu puérile- qu'elle y arrive bien avant lui, et qu'il se voit incapable d'y parvenir.  
En fait, le plus compliqué était de trouver le temps de le faire, car cela revêtait beaucoup de concentration, et Remus ne voulait pas abandonner ses missions, même s'il avait consentit à réduite le temps qu'il y passait.

En fait, la séance se passa très mal. Le début consistait essentiellement en de la relaxation, un moyen de se détendre pour que l'esprit ait le champ libre –car ils auraient besoin de toute leur concentrations ensuite.

Hermione avait voulut devenir elle aussi une animagus –ce qui rendait presque jaloux Harry. Elle ne se contentait pas de le guider ou le soutenir, mais elle pratiquait les exercices avec lui. C'était à la fois stimulant, car ils pouvaient s'entraider et ils cherchaient à se dépasser, et puis aussi agréable de ne pas se voir seul. Même s'il était son ancien professeur, et qu'ils apprenaient tous deux, c'était cependant davantage elle qui guidait la séance -elle avait davantage de connaissances théoriques sur le sujet, et de fréquent contacts avec McGonagal. cependant, elle lui demandait régulièrement son avis, ou des précisions sur ce qu'il se souvenait concernant ses amis. Et il devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle dirigeait les séances d'une main de maitre. Il la savait en réalité peu sûre d'elle et un rien timide, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de devenir une enseignante excellente -et exigeante, bien entendu. En fait, sans doute à l'image de la directrice des Gryffondors...

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés assis sur un tapis moelleux conjuré, face à face, tentant de se concentrer pour faire le vide.

Mais la jeune fille était extrêmement nerveuse ; après si tout, si elle échouait, cela ruinerait les espoirs de Remus… Et ce dernier ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, les yeux rivés malgré lui sur la jeune fille en face de lui, les yeux clos, presque offerte, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration un peu trop rapide pour être profonde comme il le fallait.

Comment arriver à se concentrer ainsi, alors qu'elle était si jolie sans en avoir conscience, ses cheveux grossièrement noué mais dont les mèches folles encadraient son visage, ses joues un peu rouges, ses doigts sagement posés sur ses genoux. Quand elle avait ouverts les yeux d'un coup et croisé son regard, il avait rougit, comme un collégien pris en faute.

Ouvrant les yeux, Hermione n'avaient eut le temps de voir le visage de Remus tourné vers elle, avant de se perdre dans son regard clair.

Bon sang, comment pouvait être se concentrer ainsi ? C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Elle se sentait dépassée. Une fois encore, elle avait cette drôle d'impression d'un quelque chose de la part de Remus, celle la même qui lui donnait une sensation bizarre dans le creux de l'estomac. Mais le passé avait montré que ses intuitions concernant le lycanthrope n'étaient pas vraiment toujours exactes non ? Comment savoir s'il n'en était pas juste de même maintenant ? Si elle ne voyait pas juste ce qu'elle avait désespérément envie de voir ?

Mais _pourquoi_, par Merlin rendait-il les choses si compliquées en la fixant de cette manière, comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde !

A ce moment, Hermine comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement houer à ce jeu du chat et de la souris avec lui. Elle avait une âme de Gryffondor, et elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas tenir le coup émotionnellement. Il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle laisse les mots sortir. Au moins pour pouvoir tourner la page.

Mais cette attente d'un quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais était insupportable.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, elle se rapprocha du lycanthrope, les yeux toujours plongé dans les siens.

A ce moment, le loup garou paniqua un bref instant, même si extérieurement il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi s'approchait-elle donc de lui ? Non, non, au contraire, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne !

Hermione sentait ses mains trembler. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Maintenant. Alors, elle soupira. Il ne servait à rien de chercher des mots pour tourner indéfiniment autour du pot. Elle commença directement, effarée de sa propre audace :

-Il y a quelque chose entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il y avait bien quelque chose. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Elle avait tellement envie de croire que c'étaient des sentiments communs mais…

Le cerveau de Remus sembla se bloquer d'un coup.

Cette phrase… avait-il bien comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Que voulait-elle dire, au fond ? avait-elle remarqué ce qu'il essayait de lui cacher ? Il n'osait pas imaginer qu'elle parlait d'elle même dans cette question plutôt rhétorique.

Quelque chose à dire… mais quoi ? Il ouvrit bêtement la bouche, sans qu'un son ne sorte. Et puis il demanda, si lâchement qu'il eut presque honte de lui :

-Que… que veux-tu dire par là ?

_Merlin_, et c'était lui qui était sensé être l'adulte des deux !

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Je… vous… On…on s'est déjà embrassé deux fois, dit-elle maladroitement alors qu'elle sentait tout son visage chauffer.

C'était vraiment pitoyable comme approche. Mais c'était sa faute aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Non mais vraiment !

Remus ferma un bref instant les yeux. Ces deux terribles erreurs qu'il avait commises…

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua courageusement.

-Je veux dire, ce n'était pas non-intentionnel, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez ce que vous faisiez, les deux fois…

-Hermione… fit le lycanthrope d'une voix qui se voulait raisonnable, enfin, tu n'as _que 17 ans_ et…

-_Dix-neuf_, répliqua immédiatement la brune dans un souffle, d'une voix basse, comme si cela était le détail précis qui changeait les choses. J'ai eut mon anniversaire au mois de septembre, précisa-t-elle, comme si cela suffisait à résoudre toute la question. Dans le fond, j'aurai 20 ans dans quelques mois, maintenant. Ce qui fait, dit-elle d'un ton encore plus déterminé, que je suis _majeure_ non seulement chez les sorciers, mais aussi chez les moldus, et ce depuis un certain temps.

Il y avait dans ses yeux une sorte de flamme de détermination contre laquelle Remus se sentait vulnérable. Il n'était pas armé à résister à une jeune femme qu'il désirait à la fois plus que tout.

19 ans… C'était vrai qu'il avait gardé en tête que c'était normalement la septième année d'Hermione. Mais en fait, même Harry avait déjà 18 ans. Quand à elle… elle était un peu plus âgée que le fils de James.

Mais quand bien même, par Merlin ! Dix-sept, dix-neuf, quelle différence ? Elle était jeune, bien trop jeune pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait 35 ans, et encore, il se sentait si usé des fois qu'il se serait facilement accordé une dizaine d'années de plus. Ce serait tellement malsain qu'un homme de son âge s'affiche avec la jeune femme qu'elle était !

Il avait l'impression de ce retrouver, par certains aspect, deux ans plus tôt, alors que Tonks le harcelait presque. Sauf que là, il avait accepté plutôt par facilité.

Mais Hermione… Merlin, elle était jeune, jolie, intelligente ; parfaite. Il ressentait des choses pour elle, des choses qu'il n'aurait pas pu croire exister après tout ce temps. Mais c'était précisément parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il se devait de la préserver. Parce qu'il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute dans son esprit qu'il n'était ni fait pour elle, ni capable de la rendre heureuse. D'ailleurs, il suffisait de se rappeler le fiasco que ça avait été avec Tonks…

Une petite voix lui soufflait que, cette fois, c'était différent, mais il se refusait tout simplement à l'écouter.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Devait-il vraiment avoir cette conversation ? Mais comme il n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien, il répondit vaillamment :

-Peu importe, tu restes bien trop jeune pour moi…

Mais la brune ne l'entendait manifestement pas de cette oreille. Elle changea d'alors d'angle d'attaque, bien déterminée à ne pas en démordre. Puisqu'elle s'était lancée, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Se plantant face à lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux et les mains sur les hanches, elle lui demanda clairement, le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes à lui faire mal :

-Est-ce que _tu_ ressens ne fut-ce que quelques chose pour moi ?

Remus lupin resta interdit.

Hermione retint son souffle, attendant une réponse qui semblait mettre un temps infiniment lent à venir. Trop long.

Elle avait l'air sur d'elle, le regard fier, la posture droite mais intérieurement, elle tremblait de peur. Son cœur continuait de martyriser sa poitrine oppressée et le sang battait à ses tempes. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable, offrant son cœur sur un plateau. Un simple petit mot de trois lettres pouvait faire toute la différence, comme ruiner tous ses espoirs.

Elle était totalement incertaine. Parce qu'il lui semblait évident que la seule explication possible à cette hésitation à répondre était qu'elle s'était trompée.

Elle y avait crut ; elle avait eut cet espoir stupide qu'il puisse ressentir quelques chose pour elle, oui. Oh, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à de l'amour, sans doute que non, évidemment, mais elle avait pensé que la façon dont il la regardait parfois… la lueur dans ses yeux… Après tout, il l'avait embrassé deux fois. Il était possible qu'il soit un peu attiré par elle. Et puis, elle pensait qu'ils s'entendaient bien…

Mais elle avait dut se tromper. Lourdement. Car le lycan ne répondait toujours pas, cherchant manifestement ses mots. Il cherchait sans doute la façon la plus gentille de lui dire, que non, il ne l'aimait pas. C'était du Lupin tout craché, ça.

Elle avait volontairement utilisé le « tu », même si elle avait gardé le réflexe de le vouvoyer. Elle ne le voyait plus comme un prof, non, depuis longtemps déjà. Mais les habitudes étaient tenaces…et puis, elle devait reconnaître que ça l'amusait un peu, c'était original.

Elle essaya de garder contenance. Ne pas pleurer même si la douleur qui se diffusait dans tout son être lui menait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait enterré son orgueil pour lui poser la question, poussé aux oubliettes sa timidité. Parce que, quelque part, lui poser cette question était comme lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, non ?

Et maintenant, elle avait le cœur en miettes.

Le loup garou était interdit ; que répondre ? Il pouvait toujours apporter des arguments rationnels, réfléchis, mais il ne pouvait pas mentir si directement à la question si franche. Il savait qu'aucun de ses « non » ne serait crédible même avec tous les efforts du monde. Et cela rendait sa position bien plus difficile encore. Car, s'il ne se trompait pas, cela voulait dire qu'elle ressentait _au moins_ un petit quelques chose pour lui. Vraiment.

Il essaya de prendre une voix douce :

-Hermione, tu aurais eut quelques années de plus…, tenta-t-il de se montrer raisonnable, ne niant pas, mais sans répondre vraiment non plus.

Mais la brune en avait assez entendu. Oui ou non, pas de tergiversions ! Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? Non, mais je t'aimerais si tu avais 25 ans ? Oui, je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas de toi ? Hein, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et _qu'est-ce que son âge pouvait bien lui faire_ ?

Surpassant la douleur monta alors en elle une rage sourde, une colère froide. Une rage qui lui bouffait les tripes, qui se répandait comme un poison glacé dans son ventre.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, le foudroyant du regard, ses yeux étincelants de colère.

-Je suis trop jeune ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse, à priori neutre, mais dangereuse. Mais quand est-ce qu'on va cesser de nous regarder comme des adolescents immatures ? dit-elle en haussant le ton. C'est aussi ce que pensait Dumbledore de Harry ! N'empêche, il ne reste plus grand-chose de Voldemort à présent, et Harry n'est encore jamais qu'un adolescent !

-Il ne s'agit pas de Harry, tenta Lupin, mal à l'aise.

-Non, répliqua aussitôt la brune, il s'agit de moi. Mais Harry et moi somme liés ; nous avons passé ces sept dernières années ensemble, _vous_ devriez le savoir, fit-elle en accentuant volontairement le terme pour marquer une distance.

La jeune femme sentait la colère qu'elle retentait depuis trop longtemps, la frustration, l'amertume, et la tristesse bouillonner dans ses veines. C'était comme si elle avait attendu ce moment pour soudainement exploser et dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps.

-Première année, commença-t-elle, nous avons combattu un troll des montagnes, passé toutes les épreuves de professeurs adultes et qualifiés, entre autres un chien à trois tête et un filet du diable, pour atteindre la pierre philosophale, et Harry à combattu Voldemort. Il avait onze ans.

Remus voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle enchaina :

-Deuxième année : un Basilic se baladait à Poudlard, Harry et Ron sont allés dans la forêt interdite et se sont vu confronté à des acromentules, Ginny a été possédée par Voldemort et Harry a vaincu et le Basilic et Tom Jedusor, alors qu'il n'avait que _douze ans._

Remus commença à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Bien sûr, elle était passée par des épreuves que sans doute peu d'adulte auraient un jour idée. Il ne put s'empêcher, aussi, de s'émerveiller du fait qu'elle parlait toujours d'Harry, et tellement peu d'elle-même, alors qu'elle avait fait tant. Elle ne disait pas que c'était elle qui avait passé l'épreuve de Severus Rogue –_Severus Rogue_ ! Même lui n'était pas certain d'y parvenir- et elle qui avait compris ce qui se cachait dans la chambre des secrets, ce que même Dumbledore n'avait pas deviné –enfin, peut être, après tout, Dumbeldore restait quelqu'un d'insondable… Elle ne parlait pas du fait qu'elle avait été pétrifiée.

-Troisième année, annonça Hermione, la voix ferme, mais peut être un peu plus douce. _J'ai _compris que tu étais un loup garou, mais je n'ai rien dit, car j'ai vu un homme profondément humain derrière la lycanthropie.

Elle le regardait encore et toujours dans les yeux, et il put y lire une infinie confiance, et tellement de tendresse et d'acceptation à son égard qu'il s'en ressenti complètement chamboulé. Une gamine de 13 ans avait surpassé sa condition de loup garou alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Il était terriblement touché, car c'était quelque chose que de trop rares personnes ne lui avait jamais accordée.

Mais elle poursuivait déjà, la voix désormais bien plus dure, presque métallique :

-Nous étions persuadé que Sirius voulait la mort de Harry, nous avons défié les lois temporelles avec le Retourneur de temps pour le sauver, découvert que le rat de Ron était l'assassin indirect des parents de Harry, et Harry à fait face seul à une centaine de détraqueurs ! Il avait _treize ans_, mais bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal à cet âge là, dit-elle ironiquement, la voix acide.

Poursuivant soin monologue, elle haussa le ton pour ne pas permettre à l'adulte de l'interrompre.

-Quatrième année, Harry à combattu un dragon, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Il a vu Cédric mourir sous ses yeux !

-Hermione…, tenta le loup garou, mais la brune l'interrompit.

-En cinquième année, Ombrage l'a obligé à écrire avec son propre sang, il a _encore_ combattu les Mangemorts et Voldemort, il a crut qu'il était possédé, faisait des cauchemars d'autant plus terribles qu'ils étaient réels et a perdu Sirius !

Son ton montant à présent dans les aigus, au fur et à mesure qu'elle énonçait les épreuves qu'ils avaient eut à endurer ; ce que des gosses n'auraient jamais du avoir à connaître.

-… Sixième année, commença-t-elle, et cette fois, sa voix devint basse, _Dumbledore est mort_.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre sur cette année, mais cette petite phrase lourde de sens fut plus terrible que n'importe quel discours. Ça avait été un élément profondément marquant, bien sûr. Pour lui aussi. Il se sentit trembler.

-Durant notre septième année, reprit la jeune fille, la voix vibrante de souffrance et de colère mal contenue, le teint rouge, et les yeux brillants, nous avons du fuir, nous cacher pour trouver des Horcruxes, nous avons connus la faim, cambriolé Griggott et voler à dos de dragon, nous infiltrer dans le Ministère et j'en passe –elle lui jeta un coup d'œil d'excuse, parce qu'elle avait que lui aussi connaissait la misère, et l'avait vécu pendant bien plus longtemps que les quelques pauvres mois qu'ils avaient du à endurer.

Elle parla cette fois à la première personne.

-_J'ai été torturée par Bellatrix_, fit-elle dans un murmure, si bas qu'il ne dut la compréhension des mots qu'à son ouïe de lycan, et Remus sentit son cœur se serrer, car la brune avait subitement perdu son air fâché, pour une lueur douloureuse dans le regard. Sa voix était légèrement brisée, et il en fut touché, car c'était la première fois durant son monologue qu'elle perdait sa voix sure et claire. J'étais là, à la bataille finale, je me suis battue, comme vous, comme les autres, comme ceux qui sont mort, aussi ; j'ai perdu Tonks, George, et pleine d'autres.

Elle conclu, abandonnant définitivement le ton hargneux pour laissé couler une larme sur sa joue :

-Quel adulte à déjà eut à vivre cela à 19 ans ? Harry peut il être considéré comme un gamin de par son âge ? N'ai-je pas vécu suffisamment d'épreuve pour ne pas être considérée comme une vulgaire enfant ? _Les actes ne comptent-t-il pas plus que les dates de naissance_ ?

Elle se détourna alors brusquement, et s'enfuit dans le couloir, laissant un Remus Lupin plus déboussolé que jamais, le laissant seul avec cette lancinante question :

Le cœur ou la raison ?

* * *

_Héhé, et vous vous en pensez quoi ? Soyons raisonnables ? ^^_


	26. La Fin d'une Histoire

_Alors voici le dernier chapitre, et vraiment j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, car …*_

_Suite du commentaire en fin de chapitre, je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Chap 26 ****: La fin d'une histoire****  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hermione, le cœur lourd et en larmes, entra dans sa chambre en coup de vent, comme une tornade faisant claquer la porte dans un bruit qui parti comme un coup de canon. Elle oscillait douloureusement entre rage sans nom et peine incommensurable.

Alors, elle se laissa aller à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait : sanglotant, elle se fit apparaître un vase –joli, par ailleurs, bleu avec de fines veines d'un vert d'eau très clair, et des arabesques dorées. Il fallait croire que, même bouleversée, elle restait appliquée dans ses métamorphoses. McGonagall aurait sans doute été elle-même étonnée- et le projeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur de sa chambre, avec l'envie de hurler son mal être. Le vase éclata dans un bruit mat, et une explosion de bleu, de vert et de doré empli le mur face à elle. Mais sa voix semblait bloquée par la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge et menaçait de la faire étouffer, et elle ne parvint pas à faire sortir le cri de douleur qui menaçait de sortir, d'exploser en elle, comme ce pauvre vase.

Elle se sentait si misérable. Et c'était la troisième fois déjà qu'elle finissait en pleurs à, cause de lui… elle voulait le détester, le haïr pour tout le mal qu'il lui faisait, la faiblesse dans laquelle elle le plongeait, alors qu'il suffisait de si peu pour qu'il la rende la plus comblée des femmes.

Les éclats de porcelaine étincelante se répandirent dans toute la pièce dans un fracas assourdissant dont elle n'eut même pas conscience, mais elle ne se sentit pas vraiment mieux. Reniflant, elle murmura un _reparo_ qui reconstituât le pauvre vase innocent de façon un peu maladroite, hésitant à en jeter un autre, mais sa colère était retombée. Ne restait que la peine et la douleur de s'être vue rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait désespérément.

Puis, ne supportant plus de rester confinée, sortit pour transplaner. Loin. N'importe où pourvu que ce soit le plus loin possible de Remus Lupin.

* * *

Le loup garou pressa les paumes contres ses yeux clos jusqu'à voir des points noirs et en avoir mal à la tête.

Des étoiles rouges vinrent se ficher dans son crâne, et il laissa mollement retomber ses bras le long du corps, les yeux toujours fermés, comme si cela pouvait suffire à faire partir cet horrible sentiment d'avoir commis une grosse erreur. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à regarder. Il connaissait par cœur les meubles et la disposition d'à peu près chaque objet dans la pièce. Pour le peu qu'il possédait, de toute façon…

Il jura entre ses dents, assis sur son lit dans sa petite chambre de square Grimmaurd.

Morgane lui vienne en aide, que devait-il faire ? Il avait toujours plus ou moins su gérer sa vie, malgré tout les soucis qu'il semblait attirer d'une simple inspiration, et il était si peu entouré qu'il n'était ni habitué à être soutenu, ni à demander conseil.

Mais merlin savait qu'en ce moment il était dépassé. Perdu. Et qu'un peu d'aide était plus que bienvenue.

Il se morigéna. De l'aide pour quoi faire ? Reconquérir Hermione ? Il renifla avec autodérision. Pour cesser de son montrer si stupide, oui ! Et faire partir la jeune fille de son esprit, par la même occasion.

Même si ses paroles et ses choix étaient durs, il n'en était pas moins convaincu qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire autrement. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais c'était le bon choix… n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre.

L'image de Sirius lui vient à l'esprit. Son ami qui respirait tant la joie de vivre, qui était mort de façon tellement injuste et ridicule… son ami qui n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour tout à fait se remettre de sa pénible expérience d'Azkaban, mais qui avait malgré tout toujours su trouver les mots pour le réconforter, une parole drôle ou apaisante, malgré son enferment au QG de l'ordre.  
Qu'aurait-il dit, lui, que lui aurait-il conseillé ?  
Il secoua la tête. Sirius se serait foutu de lui, à n'en pas douté. Il aurait même trouvé le moyen de l'engueuler pour ne pas avoir répondu aux avances d'une fille. Déjà qu'il avait passé son temps à essayer de le jeter dans les bras de Tonks, sa cousine. A se demander s'il n'essayait pas de vivre par procuration à travers lui. Pauvre Sirius… Il esquissa un demi-sourire. Sirius avait toujours été extrêmement volage, même s'il avait compris que dernière ses airs insouciant, il recherchait le grand amour pour s'engager. Il n'avait jamais eu cette chance.

Mais ce n'était peut être pas la bonne personne pour ce genre de dilemme. Il n'aurait peut être pas su comprendre toutes les données du problème auxquelles il était confronté avec Hermione.

Qui alors ?

Dumbledore aurait vanté les mérites de l'amour, et ne lui aurait certainement pas donné raison. A n'en pas douter. Et puis le vieillard était peu être un des plus grand sorcier du monde, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'Albus avait parfois des idées… pour le moins excentriques.

Lily et James argueraient qu'il avait bien le droit d'être heureux lui aussi, son meilleur ami lançant sans doute une plaisanterie comme quoi il valait mieux tard que jamais. Il était facile de deviner le sourire indulgent de Lily, ses yeux verts pétillants, enlacée par James, comme pour dire « _Tu voix, c'est si simple pour être heureux…_ ». Mais pour lui, ça n'avait jamais été vraiment quelque chose de facile, si même d'automatique. Plutôt l'inverce, à dire vrai...

Qui pourrait l'aider dans ce dilemme ?

Arthur ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres. Molly aurait sans doute été réprobatrice, non ? Hermione était bien trop jeune… Mais à bien y penser, elle avait pourtant essayé de le pousser dans les bras de Tonks, elle aussi ; comme Sirius, Tonks qui n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'Hermione… Sans parler du fait qu'il n'oserait sans doute jamais aborder le sujet avec la rousse replète !

Il grogna de frustration. Tout le monde aurait été contre lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait finalement tord ?

Voulant fuir ce sentiment d'oppression de plus en plus insoutenable, il sortit de square Grimmaurd pour faire ce qui le calmait le mieux : marcher.  
Interminablement.

* * *

Remus avait longuement réfléchit. Il avait essayé de parler à la jeune fille, une fois, mais elle n'avait rien voulut savoir, et il se sentait désemparé. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de faire une phrase entière, qu'elle avait levé la main, le coupant.

-Remus, avait-elle dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, même s'il devinait un léger tremblement.

Elle n'avait rien ajouté, juste secoué la tête tristement, comme pour le supplier de se taire, ne rien ajouter, et c'était détournée, sans lui laisser le loisir de s'expliquer.

Il était resté interdit, hésitant une seconde à la rattraper et la forcer à l'écouter. Une seconde de trop, car elle avait transplané, comme si elle avait deviné ses intentions. Ce qui au fond devait sans doute être le cas…

Il commençait à comprendre qu'il risquait de perdre beaucoup à toujours se voiler la face. Il pouvait bien se forcer à croire tout ce qu'il voulait, essayer de rester raisonnable, il ne parviendrait pas à effacer les sentiments qu'il avait pour la jeune fille.

Et comme il semblait que ça ai été réciproque, il ne cessait de se reprocher d'avoir agit si médiocrement. Il aurait voulut s'excuser, admettre qu'il avait eut tord, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Etait-il seulement encore temps ? Il lui semblait qu'il était bien trop tard pour cela.

* * *

Hermione avait quitté square Grimmaurd, elle était retourné chez ses parents, à qui elle avait eut l'occasion de rendre la mémoire durant une des missions précédentes du lycan, le temps de trouver un chez-soi. Ses parents avaient bien sûr été sérieusement secoué d'avoir perdu la mémoire et leurs repères, mais ils avaient semblé avoir compris ses raisons. Leur relation était sans doute encore un peu tendue, car il fallait le temps de reconstruire quelque chose.

Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas le cœur à trouver un endroit pour vivre chez elle, sans parler du fait qu'elle n'en avait de toutes façon pas les moyens. En fait, elle n'avait le cœur à rien.

Elle se sentait vide, misérable, et n'avait plus goût à rien faire. Les potions semblaient mornes et ternes à faire, et jamais elle n'avait été tant insensible aux romans qu'elle lisait sans vraiment suivre les intrigues sensées être palpitantes. Les grimoires emplit de savoirs semblaient eux-mêmes avoir perdu de leur attraction, et elle avait abandonné ses exercices de métamorphose pour devenir une animagus, car à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se détendre, elle revoyait passer dans sa tête la scène de la dernière séance avec Remus. L'idée lui plaisait, pourtant, mais elle ne parvenait pas à passer au-dessus du reste.

Elle se renfermait sur elle-même, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup ses amis, à qui elle continuait pourtant d'affirmer que tout allait bien. Sous la pression de Ginny, pas dupe, elle avait finit par expliquer à demi-mots ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle n'avait rien voulut savoir de la rouquine.

Alors elle se plongeait avec ferveur dans tous les livres possibles, essayant d'oublier un moment son mal être intérieur, même si aucune de ses lecteurs ne semblait avoir autant de saveurs que lorsqu'elle vivait avec Remus, au début de l'été, et que la vie semblait encore si pleine de promesses à la fin de la guerre.

Elle avait prit l'habitude de se promener dans une sorte de parc rarement fréquenté, non loin de la maison de ses parents, ce qui se révélait être la seule chose pour laquelle elle sortait de sa chambre, dans son silence triste et mélancolique. Ça lui évitait de croiser trop de monde, et encore moins dans le monde sorcier ou, tout à coup, elle avait perdu son statut de sang de bourbe ou fille de moldus pour être une héroïne que tous voulaient saluer, quand ils n'auraient eu pour la plupart qu'un regard de mépris il y a quelques années de cela.

Elle avait envie de détester Remus. Les yeux dans le vague, marchant sur un petit chemin de terre bordé d'arbres touffus, elle ruminait des idées noires. Il était été bien plus simple qu'elle le haïsse. Mais ma vérité c'était tout simplement qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.  
Elle était un peu en colère contre lui, c'était vrai, mais cette colère cachait surtout un grand chagrin. Elle avait espéré jusqu'au dernier moment qu'elle avait peut être une chance. Mais non. Son cœur saignait, et elle s'enfonçait petit à petit dans un monde sombre et amer.

Un bruit dans les fourré la sortir un instant de sa torpeur mélancolique. Plus par réflexe que peur réelle, elle s'assura que sa baguette était bien à portée de main. Quelque chose qui lui était resté de la guerre : la prudence.

Voldy avait beau être mort et enterré sans regret, la vie n'en était pas moins encore dangereuse parfois. Il restait toujours quelques Mangemorts en cavale, et puis les moldus, eux aussi étaient capables de se montrer dangereux, quand ils le voulaient. _Vigilance constante _! aurait rugit le vieux Maugrey Fol Œil. Mieux valait être trop prudente que pas assez.

Les feuilles continuèrent à bruisser, mais il n'y avait pas signe d'une trace humaine. Sans doute un animal. Un chien, peut être ?

Sur ses gardes, elle allait poursuivre son chemin sur le petit sentier de gravillons quand elle le vit.

Sortant de l'ombre causée par le jour qui déteignait lentement, un loup sortit des fourrés.

Elle retint son souffle, jetant par réflexe un œil au ciel gris qui s'assombrissait. Mais la pleine lune n'était que pour dans une semaine.

Se pouvait-il que… ?

---

Remus, après quelques jours de profonde léthargie dans laquelle il avait plongé, s'était repris, et avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour devenir animagus.

En fait, il n'avait plus fait que ça, depuis qu'il avait tout gâché avec Hermione, comme si réussir ce qu'elle avait découvert pour lui était une façon de se racheter, une façon de combler son absence. Il n'avait plus vraiment la force de partir loin en mission, qui lu demandait toute son attention alors qu'il avait l'esprit bien trop ailleurs. Sans parler du fait qu'on n'avait en fin de compte plus vraiment besoin de lui à présent.  
L'Ordre ne se réunissait pratiquement plus, et pour cause, les choses rentraient petit à petit dans l'ordre, et c'était tant mieux dans le fond, même s'il se désolait un peu de savoir qu'il ne verrait plus aussi souvent tous ces gens qu'il avait apprit à apprécier au delà de simples personnes qu'il croisait de temps à autre. C'étaient des frères d'armes, des gens sur qui il avait pu compter, et qui s'étaient unis pour soutenir et protéger Harry, le fils de Lily et James.  
Bien entendu, Molly et Arthur continuaient fréquemment à l'inviter à diner, proposition qu'il déclinait la plupart du temps. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était pas une personne particulièrement agréable à recevoir, ces temps-ci, et la famille Weasley avait bien besoin de gens souriants pour les aider à se remettre de la mort de leur fils. Heureusement qu'il y a avait la petite Victoire pour égayer leur quotidien…

Devenir comme prévu un animagus était un défi personnel, mais aussi un moyen de ne pas sombrer, un objectif qui le tenait debout, et le laissait trop vide d'énergie pour pouvoir s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Lorsque les premier signes de l'animal étaient apparut ; des oreilles pointues, et avaient confirmé ses pires craintes, il avait résisté à l'envie de tout arrêter. Au contraire, il avait redoublé d'efforts.

Et hier, il était enfin parvenu à une transformation complète. Épuisé, il s'était endormit à même le sol, mais lui laissant au réveil un gout de victoire dans la bouche, malgré les nombreuses courbatures. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de se réveiller à même le sol après les nuits de pleine lune, et il avait connu pire. De plus, ce matin là ne se laissait pas amère ou anxieux de savoir s'il n'avait pas tué quelqu'un ; ou pire : fait de sa vie le même enfer que le sien.

Il se sentait rempli d'une détermination nouvelle.

* * *

Hermione resta interdite, alors que le loup avançait vers elle. Elle remarqua son pelage plutôt clair, mais était parsemé de poils gris tirant sur le blanc. Mais surtout ses yeux ; dorés, sans trace de férocité, mais plutôt d'une grande douceur.

Avait-il réussit ?

Ça semblait impossible, qu'il l'ai fait, et encore moins qu'il soit la, mais pourtant son clameur clamait un nom comme une évidence. :

-Remus… ? mumura la brune d'une voix faible, tremblante.

* * *

Le loup garou avait suivit Hermione.

Il n'en était pas très fier, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser tomber sans pouvoir s'expliquer une dernière fois avec elle. Il ne pouvait en rester sur ce ton de regret et de colère mêlée. Quitte à ce que cela sonne la fin d'une histoire entre eux, quitte à ce qu'elle conclut par le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, ce qu'il se sentait près à accepter si elle le demandait une fois ce qu'il avait à lui dire écouté.

Il avait voulut lui parler une fois, mais elle s'était totalement refermée. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ne plus la voir. Même s'il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'elle lui pardonne, pour qu'elle tolère sa présence, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laissait partir sans rien savoir d'où elle était.

Il avait remarqué ses habitudes, le fait qu'elle allait toujours dans un petit parc moldu. Ce matin, il avait ressayé de se transformer à nouveau, et y était parvenu. Sans trop de difficulté, ce qui lui avait valut un sentiment de fierté, chose qu'il n'éprouvait pas souvent pour lui-même.

Alors il s'était décidé, et rassemblant tout son courage, il avait transplané.

* * *

Le loup s'approcha encore, et elle tendit une main tremblante vers lui, une sorte d'ébauche pour le caresser, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Mais il avait disparut. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été qu'une illusion. Son cœur se serra devant le spectacle de l'endroit où s'était trouvé le loup.

A la place de l'animal se tenait maintenant un homme aux cheveux clairs striés de mèches blanches et aux yeux couleur de miel qu'elle connaissait si bien.

-Remus, répétât-elle, les larmes aux yeux, sa main retombant mollement contre son corps.

Elle était dépassée ; elle voulait s'enfuir tout de suite, mais son corps ne répondait pas, restait figé, les yeux rivés à ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle voulait lui hurler dessus pour lui demander pourquoi il venait ainsi la voir, la troubler. Mais elle restait muette, perdue, des questions plein la tête. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi lui montrer son animagus ? Pourquoi chercher à la voir alors qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains l'homme prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler :

-Tu avais raison, Hermione…, dit-il en se désignant, pour parler de sa forme de canidé.

La jeune fille bassa la tête. Il venait la torturer pour ça ? Parce que, Ô surprise, son animagus était un loup comme elle n'avait deviné ?

Mais Remus lui prit le menton du bout des doigts, et le releva, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-… mais pas seulement pour ça. Pour le reste aussi. J'ai… je me suis comporté comme un véritable imbécile, Hermione. Tu avais raison ; il y avait bien quelque chose entre nous. Je… _je ressens quelque chose pour toi_, dit-il en répondant à la question qu'elle lui avait posé, il avait déjà un moment –sa pudeur l'empêcha de prononcer les mots plus précis- et… j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, conclut-il, mal à l'aise, le cœur battant trop vite. Et que si c'est le cas... tu pourras au moins me pardonner.

Comme elle ne répondait pas tout de suite, il prit peur, et continua, un peu précipitamment, sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'aurait pas d'autre chance, alors il se devait de conituer, de s'expliquer ! Merde, il n'allait pas donner tord au Choipeau qui l'avait mis dans la Maison des courageux ! Il ne vallait pas un Pouffsouffle appeuré, si ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, si ce n'est que... J'ai eu peur de ce que ça pouvait impliquer... Je... je pense toujours que tu es trop jeune pour moi, et je ne comprends à vrai dire toujours pas ce que tu peux bien trouver en moi... Mais, j'ai compris... Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de terriblement brillante, et j'ai eu tord de penser que ce ne pouvait être que...

Il marqua une courte pause. Il allait dire qu'il avait pensé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ou que c'était juste une amourette, mais c'était plus blessant qu'autre chose pour Hermione réalisa-t-il. Et inutile dans son discours. Il se perdait dans des explications oubliant de dire l'essentiel.

- J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour toi de rester... loin de moi..., avoua-t-il. Mais... tu me manques, Hermione. Terriblement. Et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas à moi de décider de ce que tu voulais, de ce que tu ressentais... Comme j'ai compris que je ne pouvais rien faire pour... pour essayer de repousser les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

Et si elle l'envoyait balader ? Le repoussait ? C'était déjà si dur d'avouer ses sentiments, il se sentait si vulnérable.

Hermine mit un instant avait que les mots ne prennent tous le sens dans son pauvre cerveau soudainement enroué. Il avait l'air extrêmes mal à l'aise, et peu sur de lui, mais ses yeux ambrés n'avaient pas évité son regard, pour une fois. Et elle pouvait y lire toute la sincérité du monde.

-Remus John Lupin, vous êtes un idiot ! grogna-t-elle, alors que le loup garou abordait une mine penaude. Un _véritable idiot_, renifla-t-elle encore, alors que quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.

Mais malgré tout, un sourire perçait derrière les paroles de reproche.

Elle se jeta alors à son coup, en pleurant et riant à la fois, laissant Remus un rien perplexe, mais rassuré par ce corps chaud contre lui, ses mains qui le serraient avec abandon, l'odeur enivrante de ce petit bout de femme qui avait fait voler en éclats ses convictions les plus tenaces.

Alors, il laissa ses mains à lui glisser contre sa taille, pour la serrer avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, espérant lui transmettre ce que ses mots ne savaient pas encore lui dire.

Hermione renifla encore, avant de s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de manche, enfoui son visage dans le cou un bref instant et chuchota, comme sur le son de la confidence : _« Je t'aime _». C'était ténu, dit tout bas, mais d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas d'hésitation, et ça sonnait pour lui comme la plus douce des musiques.

Puis, presque timidement, elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, rosissante. Le loup garou la contempla un bref instant : malgré les traces de larmes et ses yeux rouges, il la trouvait magnifique. Et quelle drôle de sensation que de se sentir aimé ! Il se sentait plus léger qu'il ne lavait sans doute jamais été.

Alors il passa ses pouces sur ses joues pour chasser les derniers sillons de larmes qu'il ne permettrait plus ; jamais, et approcha son visage. Tout doucement, leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un tendre baiser. Qui dura longtemps.

Très longtemps.

* * *

THE END ^^

* * *

_* …j'ai trouvé que c'était le plus difficile à écrire. Comment enfin les mettre ensemble ? Je ne voulais pas tomber dans la guimauve la plus complète, mais j'avais envie d'une fin qui termine bien –mieux en tout cas que celle de Rowling concernant Lupin… cela dit, on peut difficilement faire pire, hein ?_

_Bref, je vous laisse lire, et si vous avez apprécié –ou non- n'hésiter pas à laisser une review bien sûr, c'est mon seul salaire pour cette fic dont les perso ne sont pas de moi…_ ;)

_Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie –silencieusement ou non- et puis à ceux qui, j'espère, la liront peut être même une fois rangée dans les fic terminées :)_

---

_Mine de rien... bah je suis un peu triste de quitter mes petits personnages, mais maintenant je pense qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de moi pour s'aimer, pas vrai ? _


End file.
